


House Rules

by minwonangst



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, but it's all terrible, cliché as fuck, i have no excuse for this clusterfuck of cliche, lots of smut, purely indulgent on my part, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonangst/pseuds/minwonangst
Summary: Wonwoo is set to marry Kim Mingyu. He hasn't met Kim Mingyu. He doesn't even know Kim Mingyu.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As indicated in the tags, this is a clusterfuck of cliche as this is only created to satisfy my meanie arranged marriage fantasy. I don't promise anything. This is really a dump of the things I can't contain in my head anymore. So yeah. Thank you for reading if ever you stumbled on this and decided to give it a go. Enjoy! :)

"Wonwoo, when are you coming home?" His mother asks over the phone for the endless time this week. She never gets tired asking this question for the past three years and is used to getting vague replies from Wonwoo. It's only this week that she’s become pretty aggressive on squeezing a definite answer from her son. Wonwoo has repeatedly said that he doesn’t have the time to come home because of his job. It’s not easy to just leave his position and have a vacation all of a sudden. She should know this because they have their own company back home, too. He doesn’t understand why his parents can’t let him live his life the way he wants it.

But, of course, being a good son that he is, he actually filed a month-long leave this time just to make his mother happy. His boss is too nice to sign his application right away. Thanks to his flawless attendance record.

"I told you that I am coming home next week." He replies with a bit of annoyance in his voice. He didn’t mean to answer his mother in that tone. It’s late in London and he got a report due tomorrow. He needs to sleep.

"I am just making sure." His mother says, finally calming down.

Wonwoo has been telling his parents that he’s going back home soon ever since he graduated from a prestigious business school in London four years ago. He was really planning on fulfilling that promise but he got absorbed by the company he interned in. It was a dream come true for him as it is one of the biggest finance companies in Europe. He had worked hard to get that internship and to be considered to be part of the organization right after was such an honor. Through the years, his work became his life and that lead to a decision that he would be staying in London for good.

When he received the news that his grandfather's health and the company’s financial status isn't doing really well, he finally stopped giving his family false hope and took a leave from work to check up on them and their business.

"I already got my ticket, mom, so don't worry. I'm really coming this time." He assures her as he shuffles on his bed, sleep completely leaving his system.

"You better because your grandpa misses you so much. You know he is not getting any stronger and younger." 

"I know." He sighs. Being an only grandson sucks. His grandfather only had his father and his father decided to only have a single child. This is the reason why all their attention is on him. This is one of the few times he wishes he has siblings or cousins to distract his family. Wonwoo sits up and picks up his laptop to open the file he would present tomorrow since he is sure he won’t be able to sleep anymore. "I will call you again, mom. I'm really busy right now.”

When his mother is all satisfied with his answers, he puts down his phone and focuses on his computer.

Wonwoo has been living on his own for almost a decade now. Ever since he entered college, it’s just him living in an apartment in this gloomy European city. He really insisted to his parents that he wanted to study abroad and live on his own to escape all eyes looking at him. He is the one and only heir. Everyone was critiquing his every move.

He comes home once a year every after school ends for a vacation and then returns to London before his classes starts. When he began working, he hasn't stepped foot in his home country. His parents, including his grandfather, did not like the idea at first but they gave in to his wishes eventually. His grandfather was the saddest when he left but he had explained to him in the best way he could that he wanted to chase his dreams. He wanted to be successful in the business world not by taking over their family company but by putting up his own.

That was another issue for his family. They have plotted his career even before he could decide on his own. It was expected of him to takeover when the right time comes. That time is now but he isn’t ready to work there under his dad. His grandfather is retiring soon and his father would be the next chairman. He isn’t fascinated in inheriting his family’s fortune. He wanted to have his own name in the European scene.

Truthfully, he is still hesitating on hopping on that plane going back to Seoul. A lot of paperwork is still piled up on his desk, meetings to attend, and reports to present. He could not even get five hours of sleep. His dreams and goals to succeed is eating up his youth. He doesn’t have time on dating. Partying with friends consists of coffee breaks on weekdays and watching movies once a month. His social life is practically nonexistent. His closest friends are his boss, his housekeeper, and his assistant. He had friends in college but they do not talk that much anymore when they started building their own careers after graduation. He doesn’t mind at all. He loves how his life is going. This is where he wanted to be.

*

"Mingyu-ah!!" He suddenly wakes up from his beautiful slumber when he hears his mother shouting from downstairs. He doesn’t need to wait for her to reach his room to personally throw him out of his bed. Nope, he doesn’t need that now when he is nursing an amazing hangover.

He grunts, pushing the soft white sheet off his half-naked body. Mingyu glances at the digital clock on his bedside table. It reads 11:15am. If he had a choice, he wanted to sleep more since he got home pretty late from a party that was hosted by his good friend, Seokmin. 5 in the morning to be exact.

“Five more minutes, I promise.” He tells himself then lies down again on his bed, cuddling his pillow close to his chest.

"Mingyu! Wake up! It's almost noon now! Your father is waiting for you!" He hears his mother shout again, voice closer this time. She finally enters his room when she gets no response from her very obedient and hardworking child.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I need to sleep." Mingyu tries to beg using his puppy eyes.

It usually works when he needs something from his parents but he figures that after completing his military training, his parents had stopped seeing him as their giant babycakes. "No!" His mother hit his bare back hard with her solid palm. He winces because of the pain. "When are you gonna grow up, huh?! You've been bumming around for six months! You need to work and earn money for yourself! You cannot depend on us all the time!"

"Alright!" He groans. He sits up and opens his eyes to make his mother stop making his head hurt more.

"Be ready in thirty minutes." His mother tells him firmly and leaves his room after landing another hit on his head.

He drags himself to the shower and dresses himself for his first day of work.

Completing his military training six months ago, his parents had anticipated that he would let go of his bad habits because of the strict training inside the camp and would be working voluntarily at their company after his enlistment. But the lazy kid is still as lazy as ever. The first thing he does when he got out is to throw a party every damn night. He scores chicks and wastes his parents' money on useless things. He barely made it through college. If it was not for his father's power and his mother's pleading talent, he would not even graduate. His grandfather is also fed up with his grandson's behavior. The spoiled brat does not want to be controlled. He wants to do things his way that is why he has always refused working for their company until his father cut all his credit cards and allowances. He will only get them back after a month in the office and will be confiscated again if he runs away from his responsibilities.

Mingyu puts on a suit halfheartedly and drives to their company headquarters for the sake of his credit cards and monthly allowance. For the sake of his social life. For the sake of his sex life (because he needs money for a hotel room and other essentials). For the sake of his cool image.

*

It’s been decades since they’ve seen each other. Times have changed but they still remembered the promise they made with each other. In the middle of the bustling city, two old friends meet again at a traditional tea house they once frequently visit back in the day. They have rented a private room, only them and their assistants present. It’s a reunion. But other matters, important matters have to be discussed as well. 

Tea is served the moment both parties have arrived. The two men are about in their mid-sixties, both are wearing expensive suits, hair graying, skin wrinkled. They may be aging but they still exude the grace of a soldier. The older one is already holding a cane to support him as he had a recent mild heart attack.

They hug, taking time to hold each other. Twenty years is a long time.

"It's nice to see you again, Jihoon." The caned and older man greets

"Me too. How is your health, Seungcheol?" The smaller and younger man asks. 

"I am recovering but I have to admit I am getting weaker." Seungcheol says. “I am happy you invited me to meet. It’s been a while.”

The two old men are longtime friends, met during the civil war when they both enlisted to serve for the country. After the war, they settled, had kids, and now owned their own companies.

"Do you still remember our pact?" Jihoon asked.

Their pact happened when they were at their camp. They promised themselves that if they survive the war, they will have their kids marry each other. At this day and age, people don't practice this tradition anymore. Jihoon is aware of that. He, too, isn’t a conservative. He let his grandson work abroad and chase his own dreams. It wasn’t an issue to him when Wonwoo told him that he likes guys and wouldn’t be able to give him great grandchildren. His son was furious when Wonwoo came out to them. It was him who explained to his son about equality and discrimination. However, he needed to do this to save the company.

"Of course. It was just a shame that we had sons." Seungcheol answered as he sips his tea.

"But we still have grandchildren." Jihoon says.

Seungcheol stops sipping his drink midway as he looks at Jihoon, trying to confirm if he heard him right.

“My grandson, Wonwoo, and your grandson, Mingyu is gonna be perfect with each other.”

Seungcheol brings his cup down. “They are both men, Jihoon.”

“I am aware.”

“What are you trying to say here?”

“I have already told you that my company isn’t doing well and I need your help to save it. If I would sell my company, I would want it to a person I trust.” Jihoon explains. “I am gonna be frank. I need you to buy the company before other shareholders acquires it. But I still want to have a great part of it. That is why I am proposing to let our kids marry so they could have equal hold of the companies. I am sure Mingyu is your heir. Mine is definitely Wonwoo.”

Seungcheol stays silent for a while, thinking about the proposal through. Jihoon knows what he is asking is too much for Seungcheol. Jihoon believes in his company, in Wonwoo to bring it back to life but he needs Seuncheol’s financial support.

“Mingyu is not a marrying type yet.” Seungcheol says after contemplating. “But he needs something to work on right now and someone to teach him how to be an adult.”

Jihoon smiles. “Wonwoo is a good kid. Mingyu can learn so much from him.”

“I heard he studied in Europe.”

Overflowing with pride for his grandson, Jihoon nods. “With honors.”

“Impressive.” Seungcheol affirms. “Mingyu needs to have someone like Wonwoo in his life.”

"And they are the same age." Jihoon continues.

Seungcheol offers his hand for Jihoon to shake, sealing their agreement. It’s gonna be the biggest merger of the year and Jihoon is more than happy to be under Seungcheol’s wing from now on. He would think about how to break it to his grandson later when he arrives next week. For now, he has to prepare all the necessary papers to have this merger legal and finalized.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be four chapters + an epilogue for this. Will be posting the first chapter later :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)


	2. Chapter 1

Mingyu compels himself to wake early that morning. His father had told him the day before that he would be picking up a very important business associate arriving from London at the airport. He should be there at around ten in the morning because his plane is scheduled to land at 10:30. As usual, he was out drinking with his buddies last night to celebrate his entrance to the corporate world. They never run out of things to celebrate. Sometimes they only make up excuses for them to have a valid reason to party. His friends, who are also in line to inherit their parents’ respective companies and brats like him, meet up almost every night, wasting away their parents’ money on girls and damaging their livers further by drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

Mingyu is the last one to work so the celebration is, according to them, “extra special”. Expectedly, he met a random girl at the club and persuaded her to spend the night with him.

Realizing he doesn’t have much time left before his assistant picks him up (he kindly asks him to bring him a new set of suit and a pair of shoes from his house), he showers quickly and got dressed. He hears soft whimpering sounds coming from his bed as he picks up his clothes from the floor. The girl is already awake and looking for him. He hates after sex confrontations or explanations. It is inconvenient for him since he does not expect to see any girl again after a hookup except if they give him a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Where are you going this early?” She asks, rolling over so her upper naked body is exposed to him. Her bare breasts greeting Mingyu a good morning.

“Uhh-” Mingyu does not even remember her name. The only thing he remembers was how she screamed his name while he pounded on her last night. “I have work. I have to leave. I will just call you, ok?” He says, pretending to be interested in meeting her again.

“Alright.” Satisfied, she nods and smiles at him.

“I am paying the room so stay until about noon before the check-out. Gotta go.” Mingyu pecks at her cheeks as consolation then leaves the room hurriedly. He does not have her number and he has no plans on calling her again even if he has it. Thank god she’s hot or Mingyu would just leave without saying a word.

His secretary, Seungkwan, arrived right on time. He hands him the suit and it only took him a few minutes in the common restroom to look put-together. If there is one thing Mingyu is good at, it is looking fine as hell whatever he puts on. Once they are in the car, Seungkwan briefs him about the VIP they are picking up.

“Good morning, sir.” The short man greets, pushing his glasses up his nose as he speaks. Mingyu notices how flat his hair is looking today but doesn’t dwell much on it.

Even if Mingyu repeatedly told the Human Resource Department to give him a hot secretary, he is pleased that they got him someone like Seungkwan. He is smart and dependable. He still gets nervous around Mingyu whenever he gets frustrated, but he keeps his cool and gets the job done no matter what.

“Good morning. Who are we meeting again?” Mingyu greets back then asks with an uninterested tone. His father had already told him about it last night but he was not a bit concerned about the person. For all he knows, it is gonna be either an old lady or one of his father’s friends.

“His name is Jeon Wonwoo from Jeon Telecoms. He is the grandson of the company chairman.” Seungkwan starts and Mingyu perks up at that information. “He studied college in London and currently works for a big finance company there. He’s coming home for a vacation.”

“Grandson you said? So, he’s like my age?” Mingyu inquires, getting excited with the thought of meeting someone his age and accompanying them for today. He prefers girls lately for reasons but once upon a time, he’s only been with guys. He actually kind of missing it.

“Yes, sir. You are of the same age.” Seungkwan confirms.

Mingyu grins. Suddenly, he becomes enthusiastic about the task his father gave him. “Why are we picking him up again?”

“You already know the union between Jeon Telecoms and Kim Electronics. They said he would be training to be one of the directors. That’s what Chairman Jeon wants.” Seungkwan explains further.

He has heard about the merger through his grandfather, but he doesn’t know the full scope of it. They said they would announce it soon. In the meantime, he must be familiarized with the system of the company. Just like him, this Wonwoo guy is gonna be a management trainee, meaning there is a big possibility that they would be working together if this merger is already on the go.

A smile forms in Mingyu’s lips as he crosses his fingers, hoping that Jeon Wonwoo would swing his way.

*

After 11 hours of flying, Wonwoo’s plane finally landed in Seoul. It has been three years since he had been in his hometown. Although he already told himself that London is his new home, he somewhat misses the place he grew up in. Thinking about the streets they would pass through going to their family estate makes him sentimental and excited at the same time. He suddenly thought of the memories he had there especially the ones near their home. The stores he went on, the small eateries he ate with his friends, the convenience store where he has his first date… it all came back. 

The long flight gave him a chance to sleep for more than five hours. His mom made it clear to him that someone from the company would be picking him up and will escort him right away to their family lunch. He also got the news that Jeon Telecoms and Kim Electronics have merged. His grandfather told him to look into it while he is in the country. It’s as if he has a choice. He could never say no to his beloved grandpa, but he is going to be firm that he would only stay for a month.

After getting his luggage, he looks for the person who would give him a ride home. He sees a short guy in glasses holding a “Mr. Jeon Wonwoo” sign. He waves and smiles at him as he wheels his bag towards the person.

“Hi, Mr. Jeon.” The timid-looking guy greets him. “I am Secretary Boo from Kim Electronics. You can just call me Seungkwan. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi, Seungkwan. Nice to meet you, too.” He maintains his smile and shakes the shorter man’s hand. The guy takes his hand. Wonwoo isn’t sure why the other is trembling and nervous meeting him.

Once their brief introduction is done, a tall and good-looking man appeared behind Secretary Seungkwan holding two cups of iced coffee. He is wearing a black suit, a white buttoned shirt underneath paired with a black slim tie. His well-built chest and arms are evident on his tight-fitting clothes.

“Hi Mr. Jeon. I am Kim Mingyu from Kim Electronics. I am pleased to meet you.” The guy bows then offers his hand to shake which Wonwoo gladly takes. He got a bright smile.

“Hello, Mr. Kim.” Wonwoo greets, accepting the iced coffee handed to him. It’s a long flight and having something to refresh his throat and keep him awake is very much welcome. “Thank you for the drink.”

“Let’s drop the honorifics, shall we?” Mingyu says confidently. “Call me Mingyu.”

“Alright, Mingyu.” Wonwoo agrees, liking the casualness between them. It wouldn’t be bad to be working in the company if someone like him would be there.

“Let’s go, Wonwoo. We will be late for lunch.”

Seungkwan takes his luggage while Mingyu leads them to the car outside waiting for them. They sit together at the back to converse a little. Mingyu is quite a chatter, Wonwoo has learned. He tells him that his grandfather is the chairman of Kim Electronics and he is currently in training to prepare him to take over in the future. He’s very amicable and knows how to charm people with his good looks and bright smiles. Wonwoo is almost impressed with the way he talks until Mingyu starts mentioning the parties he’s planning to host once his post is final. Typical spoiled child of the owner.

Wonwoo is surprised when they reach a dainty restaurant. He thought Mingyu is dropping him off at their house. He didn’t expect a small gathering with the Kim family to welcome his arrival. Even Mingyu us surprised to see his family there. The atmosphere is festive. Everyone is chatting merrily when they arrived. It felt so strange to Wonwoo.

“Finally, the two that we’ve been waiting for are here.” The elder Jeon, Jihoon, says.

“Grandpa!” Wonwoo exclaims when he sees his grandfather. He immediately runs to him for a hug. “I miss you, grandpa.”

“I miss you too, Wonwoo-yah. Grandpa is happy that you are back.”

Wonwoo runs to his parents arms right after greeting his grandfather. He takes time to introduce himself to their guest too, the Kim family.

“Your grandson is beautiful, Jihoon.” Seungcheol comments.

Jihoon waves his hand off. “Mingyu is quite handsome, too.”

While eating, the elders start talking about business. Wonwoo is too jetlagged to listen to everything that is being said on the table. He focuses on his food so he can politely ask to leave first and take a rest.

Mingyu is quiet on his spot. Wonwoo is aware that the other is staring at him every now and then and it makes him a little uncomfortable. The taller begins offering to tour him around the city once he is settled and rested which Wonwoo has politely declined because, frankly, he doesn’t need a tour to his hometown. He knows Mingyu is only doing this to be extra friendly.

“Since we are all here, I would tell you the real reason why we are gathered here today.” Jihoon announces, putting down his goblet of water on the table. “As you all know Jeon Telecoms and Kim Electronics are now united. But there is another thing that would make the union stronger. Like a true family.”

Wonwoo listens to his grandpa’s speech. What more could make the bond tighter when the two powerful companies already joined together?

“Seungcheol and I made a pact long ago and our children – your parents,“ Jihoon looks directly at Mingyu and Wonwoo. “Also agreed to this.”

Wonwoo has no idea what his grandfather is talking about. His parents haven’t mentioned anything about it besides the merger. He looks at Mingyu and the other only shrugs at him. He is as clueless as him.

“We arrange the marriage of the two of you.”

Wonwoo almost chokes on his dumpling and he sees water coming out of Mingyu’s nose right after he drinks.

“What?!” They yell in unison.

“Grandpa what is this?! Mom! Dad!” Wonwoo asks hysterically.

“Grandpa! Don’t make such jokes! I am gonna work hard from now on! Don’t punish me like this! Mom! Dad! Tell him!” Wonwoo hears Mingyu beg frantically across him.

“I am not getting married!” Wonwoo tells his parents.

“I am not getting married also!” Mingyu disagrees likewise.

“Whether you like it or not, you two will be a couple soon. The wedding is in two weeks. Marriage licenses are being processed and preparations for the wedding are underway.” The elder Jeon says. Wonwoo knows that even if they exhaust themselves arguing with their parents and grandfathers, they would not win. The words of the elders are the rules. No one can bend them unless you want to die.

Grandpa Kim looks at the two of them fondly. “Look at both of you. You look good together!”

Wonwoo can’t believe what’s happening. He just landed from London and now he’s suddenly got engaged to a person he just met hours ago and they would get married in less than a month. How was it even possible? How could he possibly escape from this catastrophe? He didn’t come home to get married with a stranger. He hasn’t even thought about settling down in the first place. He has a job that he could not leave. He has a life he’s building away from here. He must find a way to get back to London. ASAP.

*

The ride home is neither pleasant nor quiet. It is composed of multiple protests and please from Wonwoo. Voices are raised and feet are stompled but for all these commotions, there is only one response – a cold-blooded no.

“No.” Wonwoo’s father firmly says. He is uttering those words for half an hour now. No matter how much Wonwoo cries and pleads, his parents would not change their decision anymore. He clearly knows that, but he still tries his best to convince them that what they are putting him into is wrong even if for the sake of the company.

Wonwoo has heard the explanation why they are doing this. The company is on the verge of financial breakdown and only Kim Electronics can help them salvage their family business. Wonwoo has told them he would help them find a better solution. He could contact people that could finance their company without him getting his life jeopardized. He is so angry right now. How could his parents treat him like an object being offered to another family?

“No.” His father repeats, firmer.

Wonwoo turns to his mother now, hoping she would understand him.

“I am sorry Wonwoo.” His mother apologizes as she wipes the tears on her son’s cheeks. “There’s nothing I could do about it. Kim family members are good people.”

“I know they are nice but it’s not like I would marry all of them! I don’t even know that Mingyu!” Wonwoo protests in between sobs and screams. He looks like a kid who is having a bad tantrum after not getting what he wants at the toy store.

Wonwoo looks at his grandfather who is sitting calmly at the other side of the car. He is silently observing them. Wonwoo is sure he would not side on hm. Hence, he is the opponent he should defeat.

“Mingyu is a good kid. He just got out of military and now works at their company.” His father says.

“How do you know about that? How long have you known him? I bet you also just met him today. How could you hand over your son to a stranger?!”  Wonwoo continues complaining. Are achievements and family background the only thing to consider in getting a husband? How about his manners? How he treats people? His goals? His values? Love and attraction? Sexual and personality compatibility? All of those are also essential for Wonwoo. He needs to know if his future partner has most of those. Heck, he wants him to possess all of those.

“Whatever you say won’t change anything, Wonwoo. First thing you do tomorrow is call your company and tell them that you are quitting then you meet Mingyu for a date to acquaint yourselves with each other.” His grandfather finally speaks. His voice is calm but imposing. His words do not sound like he is giving him a choice. It is more like a law.

“Grandpa..” Wonwoo stares at the old man with the best pitiful look he could pull off. He takes his wrinkly hands and cries a little more. “Please don’t do this to me. If you want me to stay and quit my work in London, I will. Just don’t let me marry someone I do not love.”

His grandfather looks outside the window to avoid Wonwoo’s eyes and Wonwoo prays he is re-considering this situation. He usually cannot resist Wonwoo’s requests. Whatever he asks of him, he would grant it right away. When his grandpa looks back at him, Wonwoo could already see the end of this argument.

“No, Wonwoo.” Jihoon says with utmost sincerity and conviction. “I cannot do that.”

 *

Mingyu drives to the Jeon residence to pick up his recently announced fiancé for their first date. He never had a chance to present his case to his parents and grandfather last night. He had silently accepted defeat as he knows he would not win against the elders. It isn’t that he wants to marry Wonwoo. He does not want to marry anyone at the moment. But it was just that he is tired of arguing when he would just always lose at the end.

He pushes the button and the side of the tall gate of the grand house in front of him to let them know that he has arrived. A servant let him in and is greeted by Wonwoo’s mother and grandfather when he enters the mansion.

“Good afternoon, sir. Good afternoon, mam.” Mingyu bows.

“Good afternoon, Mingyu. Take a seat. Wonwoo is just on the phone.” Mrs. Jeon says. She exits to the kitchen to get some drinks, leaving Mingyu with the senior Jeon. He bows again and smiles, hoping to be in the good side of the elder.

“You don’t have to worry about Wonwoo. He is a sweet boy. I know you will like him.” Grandpa Jeon tells Mingyu, praising his grandson.

“Yes, he is.” Mingyu nods. He finds Wonwoo attractive. He seems smart and cultured. But still not enough for Mingyu to accept that he is single no more.

Wonwoo comes down from his room exactly when his mother returns to the living area with a tray of orange juice. Wonwoo bows at Mingyu but with a straight face.

“Wonwoo, your fiance is here.” Grandfather Jeon tells him.

“I could see that.” Wonwoo doesn’t bother answering his grandpa in that manner. Obviously, he is still pissed with what happened. Mingyu is waiting for scolding but the elder Jeon only sighs and gives them his blessing for their first date.

“Shall we get going now?” Mingyu says.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Mingyu is about to open the car door for Wonwoo but he beats him to it and opens it by himself. The drive is quiet, Wonwoo still not willing to talk even if Mingyu is asking him silly questions that are only answerable by yes or no.

Mingyu takes them to his favorite Korean restaurant. It is the place where he brings his foreign dates to taste Korean cuisine. He assumes Wonwoo do not eat Korean food that often in London, so he thought bringing him here is a good idea. He's not trying to impress him. If they are really getting married, might as well try to get to know him and make an effort to make this thing work.

Wonwoo’s eyes brighten when he sees the place. Based on what Seungkwan has told him, Wonwoo prefers a cozy place, preferably not crowded. Mingyu knows that he is still hostile, and it may be hard to talk to him now, so he orders food right away. He asks for their specialty and strictly specifies that there shouldn't be any seafood in it.

“How did you know I don't like seafood?” Wonwoo asks after their server left them.

“Seungkwan. My secretary knows a lot of things.” Mingyu smiles.

Wonwoo looks around, taking in the gold chandelier above them. Despite their menu, the place looks like a 50s-inspired French restaurant with its set-up. Wonwoo frowns at it and Mingyu wonders what is wrong with the chandelier and the draped curtains.

“What's wrong?” Mingyu couldn't help but ask.

“You say this is an authentic Korean restaurant, but the design of this place looks European. It confuses me.”

“What's wrong with it?”

“Nothing. Koreans really like flashy stuff to show class even if it's inappropriate.”

Mingyu doesn't understand what he is talking about, so he doesn't comment on it anymore.

“Are you a regular here?” This time, Wonwoo asks when the food arrived, and they start eating.

“Yes. I always eat here.” Mingyu answers.

“The food is good.” He compliments.

“Good to know you like it.”

Wonwoo puts down his utensils. His plate is still full of food and Mingyu hasn't even in the middle of his meal. “I am gonna be frank.” He says, wiping his mouth with the cream table napkin. “I don’t wanna get married to you.”

Mingyu chuckles. He is not offended at all. He is actually glad that they are on the same page about this arranged marriage thing. “No worries. I don’t want to get married to you, too.”

“I am glad we are clear on that. So, I have a plan.” Wonwoo declares, sounding like he means serious business.

“What is it?”

Wonwoo opens his leather duffle bag and pulls out his passport, waving it at Mingyu.

“What’s with your passport?” Mingyu asks.

“I am going back to London today. You have to drive me to the airport. That way, no wedding is gonna happen.” Wonwoo explains. He tells Mingyu that he had called his boss to inform them about their situation. He had resigned from his post, but he would still try to do something to not get married

Mingyu doesn't wanna get married but he thinks this plan is not the best plan if they really want to stop the wedding.

“What makes you think they would not find you and drag you back’ here?” Mingy snorts. He is aware of how powerful their families are. Running away is a good plan but not good enough to escape forever.

“Just drive me to the airport after you finish your food.” Wonwoo grunts, not accepting any more complaints from his fiance. Mingyu ignores him and continues eating.“God, you eat a lot.”

“I am hungry. I am stressed out with all these bullshit that our parents came up.” He says with full mouth.

 “Come on. Hurry up.” Wonwoo glares at him. Mingyu can see that he is nervous. This plan is really meant to fail but he won't tell it to him so that he could say “I told you so” when they meet again.

After paying for their meal, they rush out to the car to execute Wonwoo's plans. The other is so determined to leave even if he would be disowned when his family finds out that he evaded his responsibilities.

Mingyu has done many stupid things in the past that almost got him removed from his family. He drank, he played a lot, failed numerous courses in university, got into gang trouble. However, none of those don't compare to the weight of punishment he would receive once he run away from this arrangement. He knows this is serious, something that involves a lot of money, jobs of thousands of people, and dignity of his grandfather. He is a hard-headed son, but he thinks Wonwoo is worse.

“What?!”Mingyu gets distracted from his thoughts when Wonwoo suddenly yells into his phone. He steps on the breaks and pulls over from the main highway.

Wonwoo doesn't look good. He waits for him to finish the call before he asks. “What happened?”

Wonwoo seems troubled and is about to cry. He didn't even notice that they have stopped.

“Hey.” Mingyu calls out gently. He grabs Wonwoo's wrist to stop him from shaking.

“Let's turn back.” Wonwoo orders.

“Are you sure? We are halfway there.” They are about to enter the province of Incheon. A few more miles and they will be at the airport.

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Grandpa was rushed to the hospital. He just had another heart attack.” He says.

Mingyu gasps. He wastes no time and turns to the next exit.

*

Grandpa Jeon is already in a private room when Wonwoo and Mingyu reach the hospital. They are greeted by Wonwoo's parents who are both sitting calmly on the leather sofa beside the bed. The elder Jeon is now sleeping soundly. Despite the tubes connected to his body, he looks peaceful and free from pain. 

“Mom!” Wonwoo runs to his mother’s arms. “What happened to grandpa?”

“Another mild heart attack. The doctors said he is gonna be fine so do not worry.” His mother strokes her son's hair as a way of pacifying him.

Wonwoo is pained to see his grandfather lie on a hospital bed. he had never seen him get sick or hospitalized before. He was not around when he had mild attacks in the past. He did not take the time to come home and see how his health was. He would always tell an excuse like an exam was coming up or that he was busy at work. He would just send him flowers or his favorite imported hats. He is aware of grandfather's age, but he never thought that he was that weak already since he still comes to work regularly.

“Mingyu-ah, thank you for taking Wonwoo here and I am sorry your date got interrupted.” His mother apologizes to Mingyu.

The guy is standing by the door quietly, only observing and watching how Wonwoo turns into an eight-year-old in front of the elders.

“It’s ok, mam.” Mingyu assures Wonwoo's mother. He smiles at Wonwoo, too.

 “Wonwoo, stop crying and go get Mingyu something.” His mother tells him.

Right, Mingyu is still in the room and Wonwoo totally forgets about him. He gestures at him to follow him to the hospital cafeteria. Mingyu asks him again if he is okay which he answers with a nod.

On their way, they run into Mingyu’s family in the lobby. They must have heard the news from Wonwoo's parents. Mingyu's mother is holding a basket of fruits and is very worried that Wonwoo has to explain to her three times that his grandpa is out of danger now.

Wonwoo asks Mingyu is he wants anything when they got in the cafeteria. Mingyu asks for an Iced Americano while Wonwoo gets himself Jasmine Tea. It works great in calming down his nerves.

“Your grandpa would be alright.” Mingyu tells him like he knows all his worries.

“I hope so.” Wonwoo sighs. He stirs his drink then takes a sip on it. He leans back on the steel bench they are sitting on. Making a bold move, Mingyu slides his hand down on to wrap around his waist. It's comfortable to have someone around when you are distressed but Wonwoo remembers that Mingyu is still a stranger and he shouldn't be touching him on places he shouldn't.

Wonwoo glares up at him.

“What?” Mingyu questions, the motion on his waist halts.

“Watch where you put your hand, asshole.” Wonwoo hisses.

Mingyu takes his hand back, scratching his nape. Wonwoo doesn't know where this man gets the guts to be this cocky.

“It's not like we are not gonna touch each other when we get married.” Mingyu smirks.

Wonwoo doesn't wanna entertain the idea of being intimate with Mingyu. He is good looking, no doubt. But he has the manners of a basic asshole. Wonwoo can't imagine himself being with someone like him.

“We're not gonna get married.”

Mingyu huffs. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I'll leave soon and you can go back to your stupid bachelor life. Thank me later.”

“You honestly believe there's a way out of this? We're only waiting for the wedding day. We’re practically husbands already.”

“Stop saying that!” Wonwoo fumes. He wants a good husband. Someone smart, someone who can take care of him, who would support his dreams and would dream with him, someone who isn't a spoiled brat like the person beside him.

“Accept it, Wonwoo. We will be married soon. Let's just accept it and try to get along.” Mingyu moves closer and winks at him.

“Never.” Wonwoo pushes him off of him. Weirdly, it makes Mingyu tease him more. The taller wraps his arms around his waist, caging him completely. Mingyu is broader and stronger. He couldn't free himself with those thick arms jailing him. Wonwoo gasps and in a second, Mingyu's face is just inches away from him. He can feel his cheeks burning at the proximity. Mingyu takes a glance at his open mouth and licks his own, smirking.

“You're gonna be mine soon.” Mingyu whispers at him, breath fanning his face. “From this distance, it doesn't seem bad at all.”

“I'll sue you.” Wonwoo threatens him. He really would if he moved one finger at him.

“With what? Possession of illegally handsome face or deadly gorgeous body?”

Wonwoo wants to punch this bastard. He's not just a pervert. He’s conceited and rude to the bones. He glares at him, trying to break free from his hold. It’s the least thing he could do since he doesn't want to make a scene in the hospital.

“I like how you stare at me. It’s turning me on.” Mingyu continues being vulgar. He bites his lower lip and looks down at Wonwoo like he is a delicious meal he would devour. When he is satisfied enough to ruin Wonwoo's day, he finally lets him go.

Wonwoo punches him in the face as hard as he could before he runs back to his grandfather's room.

He fucking loathes Kim Mingyu.

*

Wonwoo is at home when his grandfather first opens his eyes. He stayed day and night at the hospital looking after him. His mother tried to send his home to rest but he was insistent on staying with his grandpa until he wakes. It's his body that gives out eventually, so he is forced to go home to catch some sleep.

“Dad, Wonwoo is still at home.” Mrs. Jeon tells his father-in-law when he asks where his son is.

The tubes connected to his body that are already removed. He only needs to rest for a couple of days before he could be discharged from the hospital.

“I want to talk to him.” Jihoon requests.

“I will try to call if he’s already awake.” Mrs. Jeon say as she lets the doctor check up on the elder.

Wonwoo immediately goes back to the hospital when he receives his mother's call. He didn't actually get a lot of sleep as he is still worrying about his condition, though he is quite relieved to see him already watching TV and eating when he arrives.

“Grandpa!” Wonwoo cheerfully announces his arrival, hugging his grandpa but careful on not squeezing him too hard.

“Wonwoo.” Jihoon says.

“How are you? Are you feeling fine now?” Wonwoo asks.

“I am fine now. How is your date with Mingyu?”

Wonwoo frowns when he hears the name of the pervert. How could his grandfather still think about that stupid arranged marriage at this time? He is supposed to concentrate on recovering and not about the foolish wedding. Wonwoo is still pissed at how his parents set him up to marry a good-for-nothing and perverted bastard. How could they say he is nice when, clearly, he is not? There’s nothing nice about him. Maybe his face? Wonwoo thinks that it's the only thing good about him. His mind wanders at Mingyu's body and his lips and his strong arms. Wonwoo shakes his head and berates himself for thinking about Mingyu’s physique.

“Grandpa.. Please let’s not talk about it today.” Wonwoo pleads.

“Wonwoo..” Jihoon calls out, extending his hand to touch Wonwoo’s. His gaze is soft and warm. “I am getting older. I want to see you get married before I die.”

“Grandpa.. Don’t say that.” Wonwoo sighs, not liking how his grandpa is using his age to make him feel guilty. “You are gonna see me walk down an aisle or something. Preferably there's no walking down the aisle thing. Maybe just a small ceremony with someone I truly love. But not this soon and not with that Mingyu.”

“This is the only thing I ask of you Wonwoo-yah.” That’s what he always called him since he was little. But Wonwoo hates it now that he’s already grown up. “Please marry and get along with Mingyu. Please Wonwoo-yah.”

Wonwoo purses his lips, giving his best to not argue anymore with the sick old man. He planned on hopping on a plane to London when his grandfather already recuperated but how could he push through with that plan if he is like this? If he depresses him, he might have another attack. His doctor tells them to not let him experience extreme emotions because it might trigger and worsen his condition. Wonwoo is dying to fight back and insist on his reasons. He does not want to be dictated. It is what he hates the most and the main reason why he wants to venture alone in a foreign country. He loves his freedom. He loves doing things on his own. Staying in Korea will mean that he would have to submit to his parents and bid farewell to his freedom.

“Grandpa…” Wonwoo is teary eyed. He can almost feel his defeat at this point.

“This is my last wish to you. Grandpa wants to see you with Mingyu.” Jihoon holds Wonwoo’s hand tighter.

Wonwoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Resisting is over. There’s nothing more he could do but obey. “Ok, I will marry him for you.”

*

If Wonwoo is gonna get married, he wants it to happen his way. When he said yes to the wedding, the next thing Wonwoo does is to prepare for the ceremony on his own. He picks the closest possible date that his parents agreed on and worked from there.

It is quite easy for him to get all the suppliers he wants, to book the place he wants even if it is unavailable on the date of the occasion, to hire the best people that could help him make the even possible. He just has to say his and Mingyu’s family name and everyone is already at his feet.

In line with the upcoming wedding, he and Mingyu are formally introduced to the whole company as an engaged couple. They tell everyone that they met during one of Mingyu’s trips in Europe and that they’ve been constantly calling each other since. Mingyu came up with that lie. They were meeting the day before they face the whole company when Secretary Boo suggested that they should have a background story. The media loves that kind of stuff. Being a smooth-talker that he is, Mingyu instantly curated a love story that everyone would believe.

Mingyu is really good at entertaining people. The press, the employees, and the board directors like him. But when they are alone, he transforms into an ill-mannered maniac. He loves provoking Wonwoo.

That day, they are both appointed to their respective positions. Mingyu in Marketing and Wonwoo in Finance. They will be training for three months before they assume as the head of their departments.

Everyone thinks that they are a perfect pair. Both are from a respective family, were educated at prestigious schools, and are good-looking individuals. Mingyu is a constant face in the company as he has appeared in various magazines and is popular online because of his looks. He is dubbed as one of the most handsome children of businessmen. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is new to most people. He had lived his life away from limelight Wonwoo ever since he was little. He kept his life private. Nevertheless, the admiration he gets is still overwhelming.

They are dubbed as the power couple. Like Kanye and Kim or Beyoncé and Jay-Z. He wants to hang himself when he read about that comparison on a newspaper.

“What changed your mind?” Mingyu asks while they are suit shopping for the wedding. “Do you like me now?”

“Oh please.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes even if Mingyu won’t see him as he is inside the fitting room trying the suit Wonwoo picks for him. Wonwoo is sitting on a couch right outside. “Don’t flatter yourself that much”

Mingyu emerges from the fitting room wearing an all-white tux. Wonwoo’s jaws almost drop with how perfect the suit fits him. It flawlessly flatters his lean body. “How do I look? Am I decent enough for your dream wedding?” He asks, checking himself at the body mirror.

 “Yes. The suit is fine.” Wonwoo clears his throat. “We’ll take it.” He says to the lady attending to them.

It is Wonwoo’s turn to fit the one he chose earlier. He didn’t think this through that much. Usually, he takes time when choosing his clothes especially for special occasions. This one, he just pulled out the one that caught his attention a first look. He wants to get over this fast.

He comes out wearing blue satin pants and jacket with black undershirt. He is still deciding what tie to wear but the lady hands him a matching blue satin tie band he thinks it doesn’t look that bad.

“Why is it not white?” Mingyu asks, looking at him from head to toe.

“Because I do not like white.” Mingyu answers

The lady praises how the white and the blue perfectly contrasts each other when Mingyu stands beside him still wearing his suit. Wonwoo looks at their reflection in the mirror. True enough, it’s a good color combination.

“Don’t you look sexy in that suit, sweetheart?” Mingyu winks at him.

“Fuck you.” He glares.

“Anytime baby. You want it right now? Since you are looking so damn fine.” Mingyu continues teasing, biting his lower lip to give a more provocative look.

Wonwoo imagines his life after being married to Mingyu. Just thinking about it drives him nuts. He is starting to regret his decisions. It’s like buying a one-way ticket to hell.

*

Wonwoo fights the pleasure he is feeling. He shouldn’t be doing this but the wet tongue that is flicking on his hard nipple is telling him otherwise.

A moan escaped his mouth as he grabs a handful of locks that belongs to the person above him, giving him immense pleasure. Two fingers found their way to his whole as soon as his underwear slips off him. He cries at the stretch, but it eventually becomes satisfying when it moves in and out of him slowly. His moans getting louder in every thrust, fingers scissoring him thoroughly to prepare him for what's coming later. He buries his face on the crook of his neck, desperately whispering to him to stop.

“You like that, baby?” The other murmurs, his finger still fucking his tightness.

“No.. Please.. No..” Wonwoo pants, fighting the lust that is starting to eat him up. This is wrong. He knows this should not happen. His body is only betraying him.

He continues moving in and out of him. It’s been a while for Wonwoo. Sex is something he couldn’t get easily when he was working abroad. He doesn’t like being with strangers. Relationships exhausts him. He has forgotten how nice it is to be touched like this. This feels so good in many wrong reasons.

“Don’t fight it baby. I know you like it.” He smirks, biting his lower lip and pulls it.

He suddenly pulls out and stops all the ministration all together. He looks down at him, feeling triumphant for keeping him on the edge.

“Why did you stop?” Wonwoo asks, he is about to come.

“Beg me.”

“Fuck no.” Wonwoo pushes him off of him.

He is stronger. The pushes don’t really faze him. Instead, he trails kisses from his thighs going up but halts just right before he reaches Wonwoo’s cock. “Say it.” He commands.

“The hell no.” Wonwoo wants it but could not find the courage to beg him.

He hovers on top of Wonwoo, licking his neck as he grinds down on him. Wonwoo feels his hard cock on him and he feels weak. He bites his lower lip to silence himself but fails when he let out a loud groan.

“Don’t be stubborn.” He rubbed his length on Wonwoo again and sucks hard on his nipples.

The ecstasy Wonwoo is feeling is getting the best of him. He wants his release. He needs him.

“Fuck me, Mingyu.”

Wonwoo wakes up that morning sweating and panting. He just had a very horrible dream involving him and Mingyu having sex on their wedding night. It had never occurred to him that he should be having sex with Mingyu until this morning. They haven’t talked about their set-up regarding sex during their meetings while preparing for the wedding. Wonwoo is no virgin but he doesn’t fuck whoever. He hasn’t even had sex in months just because he can’t find someone worthy touching him. He is aware Mingyu won’t hesitate to jump on him anytime when once they start living together and it makes him more nervous than saying “I do” in front of a crowd.

 “This is it.” Wonwoo tells himself.

This day finally came. It’s finally their wedding day.

 *

Wonwoo gets to the hotel on time. His stylist and makeup artists are already there when he arrived. There’s no entourage. No procession. No walking down the aisle. It’s just a simple garden ceremony with the city mayor officiating in front of 200 guests of their parents. Wonwoo didn’t invite any of his friends since it is not a wedding he is proud of and most of his close friends are in London. It is not really about him and Mingyu. The wedding is about their families and their businesses.

His secretary, Chan, is the only person he could consider a friend. The young man still does his duty and reports everything to him. Chan is a very smart employee. He just graduated from the university and being his secretary is his first job. He is very detailed, diligent, and resourceful. Wonwoo is very contented that he found someone like Chan.

“Mr. Jeon! You look very handsome!” Chan greets him in his waiting room.

Wonwoo’s black hair slicked up, revealing his whole face. He typically wears his hair down on a normal day, permed and a bit messy. Today, they have him look like his whole life isn’t a mess.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo says. Chan also serves as the today’s wedding coordinator. “Are everything in place already?”

“Yes. The other party just finished their prep just now.” Chan answers.

Hearing that, Wonwoo’s heartbeat suddenly quickens. The ceremony would start any minute. People are arriving one by one. His doomsday is coming closer. His stomach is feeling weird. He doesn’t know if he wants to throw up or to crap.

“Are you ok, sir?” Chan asks when he notices Wonwoo paling.

“I am fine. I am just nervous.” Wonwoo sits down first to compose himself.

“Of course, you should be. You groom is looking really handsome.” Chan giggles.

To be honest, Wonwoo is not nervous about the ceremony because he knows nothing could stop it anymore and he already accepted the reality that he would be Mingyu’s husband by hook or by crook. What makes him anxious is what’s gonna happen after the ceremony because of his dreams. He could avoid it. He could say no. But knowing Mingyu, he would do everything and he wouldn’t be romantic or gentle about it.

The time comes for Wonwoo to head out of his room to go to the venue. His parents are outside his door, both are teary-eyed when they see him looking stunning in his blue suit.

“Come on guys. I should be the one crying here. Not the two of you.” Wonwoo says sarcastically.

“My son is so handsome.” His mom tells him while trying to prevent her tears to fall.

“Wonwoo, be a good partner to Mingyu.” His dad say.

“Ok, let us get this straight. I said I will marry him but I didn’t say that I will be a good and caring husband to him.” Wonwoo scorns. He doesn’t plan on taking care of that asshole and act domestic with him. Fuck no.

“Wonwoo..” His mother utters.

“Let’s get going. Everyone is waiting for this shit show to start.” Wonwoo says before he changes his mind.

*

Wonwoo enters the garden together with his parents. The hall is filled with carnations and sunflowers, Wonwoo’s favorite flowers. The platform is filled with yellow petals and the ceiling are draped with yellow lights. It is simple but Wonwoo like it this way.

Both of their parents take their seats beside each other at the first row while Wonwoo and Mingyu stand in front, just like how they rehearsed, to officially start the ceremony.

Chan is right, Wonwoo thinks. Although he had already seen Mingyu in that suit, it still captivates him. His heart starts beating faster again when Mingyu takes his hand to hold.

While reciting their vows and putting the ring on his finger, Mingyu is looking at his eyes like he means every word that he is saying, like they are really bound by love. Wonwoo’s throat gets dry when it is his turn to say their vows. He is almost inaudible.

“Are you, ok?” Mingyu whispers to him.

“Of course, I am not ok.” He replies, keeping a fake smile.

“Should we continue now?” The minister asks.

“Yes.” Wonwoo nods.

He gets through his vows and successfully puts the ring on Mingyu’s finger. It feels like it is the hardest and longest pledge he had ever done in his life.

“You may now kiss” The minister says after declaring that they are now legally married.

It is Mingyu who leans in.

“If your tongue touches my lips, I swear I will punch you.” Wonwoo warns.

Mingyu grins before wetting his lips. “You won’t, honey.” Confidently, he kisses Wonwoo like he has done it before. There’s no tongue. Just their lips touching each other.

Wonwoo is not sure why but he had goosebumps when Mingyu pulls away, still looking in his eyes and smiling.

“I will reserve the tongue action for later.” He winks before he waves at the people who are cheering for them.

Greetings and best wishes are overflowing afterwards. Food is served and unlimited drinks are offered. Wonwoo is not comfortable accepting all the congratulatory messages since he does not wish to have a good life with Mingyu. Heck, he does not want to spend his life with him forever. He only smiles and tells them to go stuff themselves with free food. Their parents had their chance to have their speeches during dinner. Some important people wished them luck but mostly pertaining to the success of the company, not the success of their married life. 

“Mingyu!” A friend of Mingyu, together with two others, come up to their table after the boring speeches.“Not single anymore, huh? Old ball and chain.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know any of them. Mingyu hasn’t mentioned them to him.

“Congratulations to the both of you and nice to meet you Wonwoo. I am Jisoo.” The one with a weird accent introduces himself as Jisoo. His family owns chains of hotels in Asia. He extends his hand to shake Wonwoo’s.

Mingyu introduces the other two, Minghao and Seokmin. Minghao, the one who came to them first, is a son of a Chinese business tycoon while Seokmin is a son of a politician. Aside from belonging to powerful families, the three of them are invited to the wedding because they are good friends with Mingyu. They went to the same high school and part of the selected few who know about the arranged marriage.

“So, where’s the honeymoon?” Seokmin asks, cocking his eyebrows.

They are really friends, Wonwoo concludes. They are all perverts.

“In Hawaii. We will leave later.” Mingyu responds.

“Wonwoo, I hope you will enjoy your trip. We know Mingyu won’t disappoint you.” Jisoo says.

Wonwoo is sure there is a malicious implication on that.

 

*

 

Wonwoo wants to jump off this plane going to his all-expense paid week-long honeymoon trip courtesy of his parents. If it is what it would take to run away from this hell life he would be living with Mingyu from now on. He still couldn’t believe he is already married all of a sudden and with a person he had no idea existed a month ago. Half of has accepted his faith. The other half, the evil one, is just waiting for an opportunity to divorce Mingyu before they mark their 1st wedding anniversary.

Even though loathing the person obnoxiously sleeping beside him, Wonwoo is looking forward to this trip. He has never been to Hawaii. He has heard many wonderful things about it through his friends and seen quite a few photos of the place on the internet.  He never thought that his first time traveling there would be with his asshole of a husband.

Feeling exhausted thinking about how to kill Mingyu in his sleep and making it look like an accident, Wonwoo falls asleep in the middle of the flight. He wakes up with a hard push on his shoulder by Mingyu,

“Wipe your drool. We are here.” Mingyu says, already standing up and holding their carry-on bags.

Wonwoo wipes his mouth to check if there is really a drool. When he learns there’s none, he kicks Mingyu’s calf and feels so much better when the taller almost trips.

They are picked up by a limo to take them to their hotel. Their room is a penthouse with a gorgeous view of Waikiki beach. Wonwoo gets awed with how big their room is. The tall glass window are draped by floor-length gold curtains. The view outside is as magnificent as he has seen in the hotel website. White sand beach with clear blue waters is just right below them. Their king-size bed has canopy and they have their own Jacuzzi in the bathroom.

First thing Wonwoo does is to call room service for food while Mingyu goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Will shower too after I eat.” Wonwoo reminds himself as he fixes his things while waiting for food.

Room service arrives on time and as he is eating and watching an American movie on their big flat screen TV, Mingyu emerges from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and a smaller one on top of his head to dry his hair.

“Please put on some clothes or at least a robe. I am eating.” Wonwoo scolds, though he couldn’t deny that Mingyu’s toned chest and abdomen are pleasing to the eyes. H was right the first time he sees him in the airport. He got a nice body underneath his suit and Wonwoo is seeing it wet and hot right from a shower.

“We are on a honeymoon. Clothes are not required.” Mingyu says, opening an overpriced bottle of wine that Wonwoo orders. He pours himself a glass and sits on the couch in front of the table where Wonwoo is eating. Wonwoo gulps at the sight in front of him. He may be reluctant on being with Mingyu but he knows how to appreciate aesthetic objects. “Eat faster.”

“I am enjoying my food.” Wonwoo ignores him and savors the tender steak on his plate.

“You are gonna enjoy what you’ll have later.” Mingyu smirks then winks.

Wonwoo almost chokes on the potato he just swallowed. There Mingyu goes with his dirty sex talk again. “Yah!” Wonwoo shouts after he drinks water.

“What?” He says innocently, legs apart, almost flashing on Wonwoo.

Wonwoo puts down his fork and knife. “We really need to talk about sex.”

“I am all ears. Go on.” Mingyu smiles.

“I mean not sex as in the act per se. I mean our set-up.” Wonwoo explains. Mingyu is very vocal about it and he shows that he has no problem doing it with Wonwoo. On the other hand, Wonwoo hasn’t made up his mind if he wants it and to what extent. Sex is not just simply sex to him unlike for Mingyu. “Do you really wanna do it?”

“Of course.” Mingyu affirms. “Obviously, we don’t like each other. But this is still a marriage and it is an essential component of it.”

“You just told me you don’t like me.”

“Yeah, I did. But I don’t dislike how you look.”

Right then and there, Wonwoo realizes Mingyu has a point. It would be hard to seek other people for their needs especially him. He couldn’t just pick up anyone on the streets to take home. It might be easy for Mingyu but his husband wants to abide by the law and do it conveniently with someone who is bound to him. Maybe he should just arrange something for them that they could agree on.

“We’ll do it in my terms.” Wonwoo declares.

“Let’s hear it."

“No kissing on the lips.”

Mingyu snorts but he accepts. “Okay. I can live without sticking my tongue in your throat but lemme just tell you are gonna miss _a lot_.”

“How about giving blow job?” Mingyu asks.

“Fine with me. You?”

“Absolutely.”

Wonwoo asks the basic question for guys like them. “What do you prefer? Top or bottom?”

“Either. Don’t care. But I feel like topping you tonight.”

He doesn’t say it out loud but Wonwoo agrees with Mingyu in his head. Maybe the next time Mingyu could bottom for him but now, he feels he needs someone to take care of him and let him feel wanted.

“Okay.”

“Are we done with all the questions?”

“One more thing. No condom, no sex.”

“No worries. I have ‘em.”

Wonwoo continues eating and begins ignoring Mingyu. He focuses on the movie and tries to tune out Mingyu from his world.

But of course, that would be impossible because Mingyu is a big trunk of a person and it is hard to ignore him when he blocks his view of the TV.

“What?” Wonwoo glares at him.

“Aren’t you gonna take a shower?”

“I am still eating, Mingyu. Get out of the way.” Wonwoo waves his hand to tell Mingyu to move.

“I wanna do it now.”

“Seriously???”

“Yes. So, come on now honey before I get impatient.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon! Can’t you wait after dinner?” Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, unbelieving what he is asking of him.

“I am asking you nicely.” Mingyu tells him.  

Wonwoo have him an angry stare. He now lost his appetite and just wants to regain energy by getting some sleep. Sex can wait. If Mingyu wants it, he must wait.

“No.” Wonwoo says with finality before he locks himself in the shower until Mingyu is already sleeping.

*

Wonwoo leaves their room that morning to buy some breakfast. He is craving for some doughnuts and he is aware there would be yummy ones easily available at the stores in the vicinity. He is delighted with all the choices, so he takes his time to choose the flavors he hasn’t tasted in London or in Seoul and the ones that he thinks Mingyu would like from the famous American doughnut company.

When he comes back to their room, there is a very distraught Mingyu sitting on the bed waiting for him.

“I was looking for you.” Mingyu says, disappointed.

“I was just outside.” Wonwoo puts the box doughnuts on the table.

Mingyu stands up from the bed, following Wonwoo around. “I was calling you but you left your phone. You didn’t even leave a note?”

“Do I have to?”

“Uhh, yes??? How am I supposed to know where you are?”

“Do you think I would run away?”

“Not impossible.” Mingyu says, considering the plan Wonwoo had before. “Next time, at least tell me where you’re going so I won’t be worried.”

Wonwoo is surprised with this clingy attitude from Mingyu.  Wonwoo ate dinner alone last night as Mingyu was still sleeping soundly until about almost midnight. He only woke up to grab a midnight snack at a nearby convenience store. He didn’t force Wonwoo wo have sex with him. He said he was tired as well. He admitted that he was stressing at work and that he was thankful that he could be away from it even for only a week. He is slowly learning tiny bits of Mingyu’s behavior and it sort of feels good.

“I just bought breakfast.” Wonwoo opens the box and hands Mingyu a cup of black coffee.

“Doughnuts? I don’t eat just doughnuts in the morning.” Mingyu complains. He takes one and swallows it in just 2 bites. “See. I am still hungry. I want real food.”

“Well, I don’t know what you eat in the morning!” Woonwoo shouts. It is their first time waking up in the morning together. It is acceptable that he has no idea what food this giant glutton likes in the morning.

“I will tell you now so you better listen carefully.” Mingyu towers in front of him, a position that shows his dominance. “I want rice in the morning. Preferably, three cups. For the dish, I don’t care if it is meat or fish. Coffee or milk is good. Fruits too.” He dictates.

“Are you a child?!” Wonwoo gets astounded by his appetite.

“No. But I want my meal healthy.”

“Then cook for yourself.”

“You are my husband and I expect you to cook for me when we get back.” Mingyu finishes his coffee. “For now, let’s go get a proper breakfast.”

Wonwoo nods and gets up to change his clothes. He takes pieces of clothing from his luggage then heads to the bathroom.

“You are still shy changing in front of me?” Mingyu asks, already naked in the middle of the room. Wonwoo’s eyes automatically scans how perfect his skin looks. He’s a bit tanned and has beautiful even skin tone. It’s mesmerizing.

“Like what you’re staring at?” Mingyu asks when he notices Wonwoo staring too long.

Wonwoo coughs and starts looking elsewhere.

“Honey, just ask. I’ll let you touch me.” Mingyu says, giggling.

“You wish.”

“You don’t look bad yourself.” Mingyu confesses. He says his loose shirt was almost off him last night in his sleep and Mingyu couldn’t help but stare at his bare slim torso.

Wonwoo covers his face with his palms, getting embarrassed. Mingyu coos then walks up to him to wrap him in an embrace. He removes his hands from his face so that he could look in his eyes. Wonwoo freezes when Mingyu leans in and kisses his forehead.

“Ok, I am sorry.” He says tenderly, gently rubbing his back.

Wonwoo said no kissing but he supposes a kiss on the forehead is harmless.

“No, you are not.” Wonwoo answers stubbornly.

“I am sorry for teasing you but I am not sorry for admiring how beautiful you are.”

Wonwoo is taken aback with the sweetness. Why is Mingyu kind and gentle all of a sudden? It is the first time he treated him this way but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. He thinks it’s nice to lean on his chest and stop arguing for a while.

 

 *

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo explore Hawaii as much as they could. It is really a paradise – crystal clear water and fine white sand welcome them when they go to the beach. They go to the other points of interest in the island and try scuba diving. It’s really just Mingyu because Wonwoo isn’t a licensed diver. He only stays in the boat and waist for him to finish. The next day, Mingyu takes him fishing. Wonwoo has told him that he truly wants to try fishing. Good thing, Mingyu knows how and teaches him to do it properly. It’s impressive how Mingyu knows a lot of things aside from being a jerk. 

At night, they go to clubs. It is the part that Wonwoo doesn’t enjoy. Mingyu is acting like he is still single, like he isn’t wearing a ring on his finger, with how he entertains all the girls that come up to him.

“They were just being friendly.” He defends after Wonwoo tells him that he is tired of watching him flirt and that he wants to go home now.

“Friendly? That girl is essentially showing you her breast. Is that what you call friendly?” Wonwoo puts some bills on the bar to pay for his drinks before he leaves.

Mingyu follows after him, grabbing his wrist but doesn’t stop him from walking. “Are you jealous?”

“I am not.” Wonwoo grits his teeth. He really isn’t. It’s just really annoying to sit there and do nothing while he watches Mingyu enjoys attention. He’d rather go back to their room to watch something, read, or sleep.

“Then why are you acting like that?”

“I don’t care if you want to fuck other women. Just don’t do it in front of me.”

“You are jealous.”

“Fuck you.”

Wonwoo shouldn’t be mad about it but his blood suddenly pulsates when girls began approaching Mingyu one by one as if they did not notice he is with someone. He doesn’t want to show Mingyu how pissed off he jerks his hand away and marches alone to their hotel.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu calls out to him.

Mingyu gives up on talking and just trails him. When they are in their room, he tries again. “What is your problem?”

Mingyu grabs his wrist once again. Wonwoo takes it back using a bit of force. “I don’t have a problem. Go back to your bitches.”

“I don’t have bitches.” Mingyu takes him by his waist this time, caging him.

“Don’t come near me.” Wonwoo pushes him, positioning his body sideways as he gets uncomfortable with the proximity of their faces. Mingyu lets him fight but doesn’t allow him to get away from him.

“I wanna be near my husband.” Mingyu whispers to his ears, sending shivers down his spine.

“Get away from me.” Wonwoo pushes his face away from him.

“You really don’t get it, don’t you?” Mingyu says, sounding frustrated.

Wonwoo avoids his eyes. He doesn’t get him at all. He pushes him once again but Mingyu holds him tighter.

“My husband is really sexy when he’s fuming. It makes me want to fuck you till dawn.” Mingyu tells him, eyes lidded. He hauls him closer, purposely grinding on Wonwoo’s thigh. “I want to fuck the anger out of you till the only emotion you could feel is your desire for me.”

Wonwoo concludes that this is it. He has effectively avoided this moment for the past three days. He has set his terms with Mingyu regarding sex but he still hasn’t allowed him to touch him. He had tried to tease him but never really made a move to persuade Wonwoo to sleep with him. Maybe Mingyu has reached his limit. Maybe Wonwoo should stop fighting.

Mingyu starts kissing his heck, biting and licking the marks he makes. Wonwoo cranes his neck in surrender. He could feel Mingyu’s hands going down to his ass, squeezing the little muscles he has there. Mingyu moans in between the kisses, liking how Wonwoo allows him to taste his skin.

“So, good.” Mingyu after he pulls away and strips off all their clothing.

Somehow, Wonwoo ends up on the bed with Mingyu on top of him. Lights are opened so the other takes time to appreciate Wonwoo’s naked body beneath him. Wonwoo feels like he is being examined. Mingyu stares at him intensely, like he is memorizing every detail of him. Wonwoo doesn’t have a nice body like Mingyu. He doesn’t have strong arms. He doesn’t have a packed abs. His ass is flat. His legs are skinny. But he doesn’t feel insecure under Mingyu’s stares.

“What?” Wonwoo asks when Mingyu smiles at him.

“Have I told you that you’re beautiful?”

“Stop.” Wonwoo slaps his shoulder.

“I’m serious.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Let’s just get through this without talking.”

Mingyu dives in again and kisses his neck, going down to his collarbones. Wonwoo is unquestionably under Mingyu’s spell. Mingyu goes back up to mouth at his jaw line then trails kisses down his chest. Wonwoo concludes that Mingyu likes biting because he keeps on leaving marks on his skin. Wonwoo yelps because of the pain but pleasure is building up in his system. Mingyu licks one of his nipples and sucks it afterwards.

Wonwoo moans, slightly pulling Mingyu’s hair. Mingyu does the same thing to the other one. Wonwoo’s head is already spinning because of pleasure Mingyu is inflicting on him. Mingyu goes down further to his hardening length.

Wonwoo willingly open his legs so that Mingyu’s mouth could do it’s wonders his cock. He arches his back when Mingyu swallows his tip, fisting the sheets when the taller goes further and takes him whole. He flattens his tongue and bobs his head. Wonwoo grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls whenever Mingyu’s mouth feels too much.

As if Mingyu is not contented seeing him lose himself in satisfaction, he reaches for the lube he keeps in the bedside drawer and coats his fingers with it. Wonwoo hisses when he feels cold on his entrance. In a second, a finger is being inserted in him without warning. Wonwoo cries at the sudden intrusion, screams when another finger gets in him. Mingyu sucks his length expertly while his fingers penetrated him, prepping nice and good. Deliberately, Mingyu picks up his pace until Wonwoo is a moaning mess under him.

“Such a good boy.” Mingyu tells him when he takes out his fingers from him. Wonwoo is still panting, still high from the intense sensation on his cock and hole.

Wonwoo couldn’t hide that he wants Mingyu and he wants him fast and rough. He was denied of this pleasure for a long time and feeling this again made him crave for it. He gets hungrier when Mingyu strokes his length in front of him. He’s endowed, relatively thicker and longer than him and Wonwoo couldn’t wait to feel him inside him. He reaches for him, putting on the condom and spreading the lube thoroughly on his cock.

“Please.” Wonwoo begs, biting his lower lip. He opens his legs wider so Mingyu can slot himself comfortably in between them.

He hurts. It burns. Wonwoo doesn’t expect Mingyu to be this large. He cries and asks him to slow down and takes his time. Mingyu obeys, kissing him on his shoulder while doing so to help him relax.

“You’re doing good, baby.” Mingyu tells him.

When he’s adjusted enough, Wonwoo tells Mingyu to move. Mingyu is more than happy to comply. He starts slow, not wanting to hurt Wonwoo. He keeps the gentle rhythm like that until Wonwoo demands to pick up his pace. Mingyu snaps his hips faster and deeper, hitting Wonwoo’s sweet spot. Wonwoo is on frenzy, moans getting louder, grabbing Mingyu’s arms tighter.

“Mingyu,” He gasps. “I am close.”

Wonwoo clenches his walls, earning a loud groan from Mingyu. Mingyu buries his face on Wonwoo’s neck, marking him as he thrusts faster.

“Come with me, baby.”

Mingyu continues pounding into him until they came together. Mingyu collapses on top of Wonwoo as he murmurs to him how amazing he is. They are both gross and sweaty, Wonwoo’s cum on both of their stomachs but Mingyu doesn’t wanna let go yet. Wonwoo could not believe he is holding Mingyu in his arms, still inside of him and is asking to stay like that a little longer. Wonwoo’s warm body comforted him even if this is all just meaningless sex.

Mingyu’s head lifts from his neck to look at him. He exhibits a serene expression. He looks contented. He looks satisfied.  Wonwoo isn’t sure if he is still high from his orgasm or if he is already dreaming but he reaches to cup Mingyu’s cheeks and smiles back at him, wordlessly thanking him. Whatever it is, it still makes Wonwoo’s heart flutter.

*

Back to Seoul. Back to working at the office. Back to being single is out of the question. Back to their own lives is not the case anymore. Back from Hawaii as a married couple, that is what they are.

Wonwoo and Mingyu moved from their parents' houses to their brand-new apartment unit in the city. Mingyu’s family gave them to them as a wedding present. Wonwoo is pleased because doesn’t want a house. He knows they won’t be able to clean regularly and living in a fancy house with his husband is something so exaggerating and pretentious. Besides, what would they do in a big house with just the two of them living there? Have sex in every corner of it? Wonwoo wanted to have a convenient married life as much as possible. Mingyu didn’t argue, just like always, regarding this topic and let his husband do what he wants. They got two rooms, one for each of them. For that matter, Mingyu fights for his right.

"What the hell? Why do we have separate rooms?" Mingyu exclaims the day they move in.

"I can't sleep with you." Wonwoo puts all his things in his room.

Mingyu smirks, placing both his hands on his waist. "Yes, honey. You can sleep with me. As a matter of fact, you like it when I am on top of you."

Wonwoo visibly blushes when he gets reminded of that night when he first slept with Mingyu. "Can you stop?! There's your room and that is final!" Wonwoo shouts and points at the direction of Mingyu’s room.

Wonwoo slams his door shut. He is positive he wins the argument.

They both start working at their own offices once they have settled in their home. When Wonwoo returns to work, everything is screaming that he is already married to Kim Mingyu. Congratulatory greetings, best wishes, and gifts are still pouring. As expected, Mingyu is handling them well with his people skills but Wonwoo takes them differently. He is easily irritated with all the gifts that are sent to him. He lets Chan take care of it. His secretary is the one who sends out replies and thank you letters on behalf of Wonwoo. In return, Wonwoo gives Chan all the gifts they got. He and Mingyu do not need them anyway.

"Mr. Jeon" Chan says over the intercom. "Mr. Kim wants to see you in his office."

"What for?" Wonwoo asks as he reviews all the excel file tabs in his desktop.

"Secretary Seungkwan did not say the reason."

"Tell him I will come over later after my meeting."

"Yes, sir.”

Wonwoo continues doing his work. He still has one more meeting this afternoon with the company creditors. After two minutes, Chan calls again.

"Mr. Jeon, Mr. Kim says it is urgent. He wants to see you now." Chan says.

Wonwoo grunts. "Ok."

"Just reminding you that your meeting is in 45 minutes." Chan tells his boss.

"I know. I won't take long. Thanks, Chan."

Wonwoo goes to Mingyu's office right away to see what the latter wants from him. Seungkwan escorts him to his room.

"What is the urgent thing?" Wonwoo asks the young secretary with his low baritone voice.

"Ah.. It's.." Seungkwan stutters. He opens the door, revealing Mingyu who is sitting comfortably on his leather arm chair while he types something on his computer. "Sir, Mr. Jeon is here." Seungkwan closes the door to leave the couple alone.

Mingyu smiles brightly at him, delighted to see him this fast after his call. He stands up and walks towards Wonwoo to hug him. Before he could do so, Wonwoo palms his face.

"What is so urgent?" Wonwoo asks crosses his arms. "Make it quick. I am busy."

Mingyu goes to the door to lock it then tries to reach for Wonwoo again. He pushes him again when he tries to trap him in his arms just like he always does.

"I am not here to play!" Wonwoo shouts.

"Come on! I missed you. Do you know how hard it is to have a husband but can't have sex with him?" Mingyu pleads. "It's been 10 days!"

"That is not my problem anymore.” Wonwoo scolds. “Is that what's urgent?! Can you focus on your job when you are in the office? All you think about is getting laid!”

Mingyu had tried to sleep with Wonwoo again after their honeymoon but he is always busy at work, coming home late while he is already sleeping, going to work early while he is still sleeping, and locking his door so that Mingyu could not sneak in.

"Go jerk yourself off!" Wonwoo tells him.

"I did that already!"

"Jesus!" Wonwoo exclaims, holding his with both hands. His husband is too much of a burden to his brains.

While he is busy getting stressed at Mingyu, Mingyu successfully catches him. He encloses his arms around him tightly so he would not let go. He does it again, grabbing him closer to make him feel the growing bulge in his pants. He then smiles, biting his lip down. Wonwoo had goosebumps when he feels Mingyu’s breath on his neck.

"We are in the office!" Wonwoo struggles, smacking Mingyu in the face through the back of his hand.

Mingyu isn’t even moved by a slap. "Don't worry honey, my office is sound proof." He licks his earlobes and squeezes his butt. Wonwoo can’t believe Mingyu is really propositioning him to have sex in his office.

"I don't care! I have a meeting! Let go of me!" Wonwoo thrashes.

"We'll make it quick, I promise."

"No!" When Wonwoo sees the opportunity, he lifts his leg and knees Mingyu on his crotch. His husband falls on the ground, cupping his aching manhood. Wonwoo quickly runs to the door. "Serves you right!"

*

Mingyu calls his friends that night to release his frustrations on them. They are at the VIP room of the bar that Minghao owns. There are ladies keeping them company but Mingyu is not in the mood for entertaining them. He is at the pool table playing by himself while drinking his favorite brand of vodka on the rocks.

"Is that you, Kim Mingyu? You are really declining these beautiful women for a skinny guy?" Jisoo asks, a petite young woman in his arms. Mingyu calculates that she is a college student that Jisoo picked up from a club.

"You know I am married." Mingyu reasons.

"We all know that but we do not think that it will hinder you from getting laid." Minghao butts in.

"I could get laid! But I can't with other women! I have values!" He tells them. Thinking about not getting any sex from his husband makes him angry again. 

"Do you like him?" Jisoo asks.

"Of course! he's my husband."

"I mean really _really_ like him?"

"I don't know!” Mingyu throws the cue stick on the table. “I want a divorce!"

His friends laugh at Mingyu's outburst. He and Wonwoo are just married for two weeks and he requests a divorce already for not giving him what he wants as a man with needs.

"Patience, man. Maybe he was just making it exciting for you." Seokmin encourages him.

"I hope that it is the case but I am telling you it's not. I wish I married a more obedient person. Wonwoo is really stubborn." Mingyu complains.

"I think you are perfect for each other." Minghao shares. All his friends nods.

How could they be perfect for each other when all they do when they are at home is fight? The only thing nice and good about their marriage is the sex which only happened in their honeymoon. Mingyu is really losing his patience. Just a little more and he will seriously take down the door of Wonwoo's room while he is sleeping and jump on him. (But let’s be real, he can’t do that because he is hella scared of Wonwoo)

"What are you gonna do now?" Jisoo asks.

"Kill myself.” Mingyu had never been so frustrated in his whole life.

*

Wonwoo doesn’t give a single fuck if he wakes up his husband with the sound of the vacuum machine whirring at ten in the morning. It is a Saturday and it is the only day Wonwoo is free to do chores around the house. He has finished doing his laundry while tidying his room. Now, he is getting their common spaces clean.

Mingyu comes out of his room, hair sticking out of his head like multiple antennas. Wonwoo knows he was out partying with his friends last night and has come home late.

“The fuck are you loud for on a Saturday?” Mingyu is clearly annoyed that his sleep was disturbed. He wipes his eyes and goes straight to the kitchen to look for food to find nothing.

 Wonwoo doesn’t answer, pretending not to hear him over the earphones plugged in his ears.

“I need food!” Mingyu shouts.

Wonwoo stays pushing the vacuum around and singing to the American RnB song he is listening to. To his shock, Mingyu pulls out his earphones and yells at his ears. “I NEED FOOD!”

“WHAT THE FUCK???!!!!” Wonwoo unintentionally drops the vacuum’s handle on the floor.

Mingyu slumps on the sofa. “I am hungry. Cook for me.”

“Get up. I am cleaning.” Wonwoo shakes him using his knee. Saturday is the only day he could clean. They could afford to hire a housekeeper or a helper but Wonwoo does not need another person to know about their dysfunctional and fucked up married life. It is better to just keep it to a few people.

“Cook breakfast for me first.” Mingyu crosses his arms and pouts.

“How old are you again? Can’t you cook for yourself? There’s cereal and oatmeal in the cabinet.”

“I don’t want your western kind of breakfast. I want rice. I want soup. I want egg rolls. I want real food!”

Wonwoo had already adapted to eating cereal or oatmeal in the morning ever since he lived on his own in London. He understands that Mingyu grew up with rice and with his appetite, a box of cereals could not satisfy him. Wonwoo lets him win this time. He postpones his cleaning and resigns to the kitchen to cook. He isn’t good at cooking traditional meals but he tries to remember how his mother does it for him. He prepares steamed rice, egg rolls, soup, and breaded pork cutlets like what Mingyu demands.

“Your breakfast is ready.” Wonwoo calls, too tired to fight.

Mingyu quickly gets up to go to the dining. He doesn’t check he would eat. He just dives in and put the food in his mouth as soon as he sits down. Wonwoo is always amused on how he eats. He looks cute when he is enjoying his food. It is one of the rare moments that he finds him adorable.

“Are you not eating with me?” Mingyu asks, mouth stuffed.

“I am not hungry yet.”

“Ok, then. More for me.”

Mingyu finishes everything and happily thanks Wonwoo for a delicious meal. Wonwoo washes the dishes while Mingyu takes his shower. Wonwoo hope that Mingyu would just leave the house and go somewhere else with his friends for the weekend so he could spend his time alone peacefully. Maybe catch up on his reading or watching a good movie. He hasn’t had a full time for himself since he came back to Seoul and would love to do it like does it when he was still in London. However, to his dismay, Mingyu comes out of his room wearing just his checkered boxer shorts and white tank top. He doesn’t look like he is going out for the day.

“Don’t you have any getaways with your friends?” Wonwoo asks as he vacuums the remaining portion of the living room he hasn’t vacuumed yet.

Mingyu tilts his head, trying to recall his schedule. “Nope. I don’t have. Why?” He sits on the sofa again and watches him do the chores.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo replies. He must put up with the freak for the whole day and try to not make him seduce him to have sex again.

“You want me out?"

“Actually, yes.” Wonwoo answers honestly. He returns the machine back to the closet when he’s done then goes to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of cold water.

“Why do you hate me that much?”

“I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you.”

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

“No. They are very different statements.”

 “I am trying my best to be nice to you.” Mingyu says, standing up from the couch.

Wonwoo slightly agrees on that. He really does not hate his husband. Mingyu is nice to him at some occasions. One of the things he doesn’t like about him is his work habits. Mingyu always comes to the office late, treating his job like a game. He acts like a child and is not serious about everything. He is plain childish. Okay, it is cute sometimes but most of the time it gets extremely annoying.

And the thing he hates the most is his persistent sexual advances on him. Wonwoo has no problem sleeping with him once in a while since he also has needs but he could not do it every freaking day or night. Mingyu always asks for it even in inappropriate places and time. Wonwoo does not deny the fact that Mingyu is good in bed but he should know how to control himself, to think with his head not with his dick.

“Well, I don’t see it.” Wonwoo lies.

Mingyu glares at him, not liking what he said. “Well, maybe because you are acting like a bitch all the time. Honey, the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer and turns around to go to his room to shower. Mingyu grabs his arm to stop him from walking away from him again. Wonwoo tries to shove him away but he knows he wouldn’t succeed because of how strong Mingyu is. Mingyu spins him around and he gets frightened at how Mingyu is fuming. He looks like he really got him pissed off.

“Don’t you turn your back when I am talking to you.” Mingyu intimidates him when he uses that low tone of his.

“Why? What are you gonna do?” Wonwoo challenges even though he is shaking internally.

Mingyu’s grip tightens then pins him Wonwoo against his bedroom door punitively. He is unbelievably close to him now, looking down at him. Wonwoo could smell the cologne on his neck and the peppermint shampoo he used to wash hair. Mingyu is breathing heavily as he examines his sweaty state. Wonwoo’s hair is a mess, only wearing his worn-out university sweatpants and loose shirt. He stinks of sweat from all the cleaning he did in the morning.

“Mingyu, let me go.” Wonwoo says calmly, trying a new method that could get Mingyu to listen to him instead of the usual shouting.

“You should not get me mad, honey.” Mingyu whispers. Wonwoo cringes at the nickname he is now using to address him.

Instead of releasing him, Mingyu’s mouth is suddenly all over him, his jaws, his neck, his collarbones. Mingyu doesn’t mind his smell or his sweat. He keeps on kissing Wonwoo, pulling his loose shirt to one side to reveal his shoulder. Wonwoo couldn’t move. Mingyu is holding both of his hands on his either sides as he grinds on him. Wonwoo feels he isn’t wearing anything under his boxers and it’s unbelievably turning him on.

Wonwoo moans when Mingyu puts his thigh in between his legs.

When Mingyu is sure that Wonwoo is already into it too, he leads him to his room to get things started. Wonwoo effortlessly gives in. The room is filled with moans and grunts, with curses and shouts, with harsh sounds of skin slapping against one another, with the smell of sweat and other body fluids. After another round of mind-blowing sex, they collapse beside each other. Wonwoo has finally accepted that he couldn’t resist Mingyu in this aspect.

“That is really good.” Mingyu compliments him with a wide grin on his face, feeling triumphant that he made Wonwoo surrender to him once more. He turned to his side to stare at the still gasping Wonwoo covered with a blanket. They do not agree on most things but one thing is for sure, they are sexually compatible.

Wonwoo ignores the comment and shakes his head. He stands from the bed to pick up his clothes on the floor. He still wants to lay next Mingyu more until he could catch his breath but Mingyu might interpret it the wrong way. He, himself, might feel something he shouldn’t too.

“Where are you going?” Mingyu questions.

“I am gonna take a shower.”

“Isn’t that a little rude? Am I that dirty to you?” Mingyu is getting annoyed again.

Wonwoo stops. He sighs and just dressed up when he grasped Mingyu is right. He comes back to bed but puts distance between them. He looks around, realizing it's his first time in Mingyu’s room. It had been two weeks since they moved in but Mingyu has not fully arranged his room. Some of his clothes are still in his suitcases lined up at one side of the room. Some of his things are still in the boxes on the other side. It seems like he only took out the things he uses every day and neglects the not-so-important ones.

“Is this a room of a person? This is a garage.” Wonwoo criticizes.

“I am busy. I don’t have time to fix them.” Mingyu answers, putting his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow.

“Busy with what? Masturbating?”

“You could say that since my husband doesn’t even give me a blow job.”

 Wonwoo clicks his tongue. “You know what, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“What?”

“We should have house rules.”

Wonwoo has that in mind even before their wedding but did not have the chance to present it to Mingyu. Now that he has already spoken about it, it is the perfect time to discuss it with him. He runs out to his room then comes back with pens and two pads of paper. Wonwoo hands one of each to Mingyu.

“Write the things you want and when we are done, we’ll try to discuss them.” Wonwoo instructs.

“Pretty fair.” Mingyu sits up, upper body still bare. He isn’t bothered about the fact that Wonwoo can still see his manhood picking out of the blanket whenever he moves.

They start writing down their rules. Wonwoo takes his time to think about the things that they should tolerate unlike Mingyu who finishes in no time.

“Aren’t you finished yet?” He asks impatiently and tries to peak at his paper.

“Done.”

 

**Wonwoo’s Rules:**

  1. Wake up early and go to the office together.
  2. Clean the house together every weekend.
  3. Wonwoo will wash the dishes in the morning. Mingyu in the evening.
  4. No entering each other’s rooms without permission.
  5. No interfering with personal lives.
  6. Should notify each other if one is going home late.
  7. When in the office or when working in the house, do not disturb each other unless it is very important. A boner is **NOT** considered important.
  8. Sex is every end of the month **ONLY**.
  9. Using a condom is a must. **No condom, no sex**.
  10. If Mingyu breaks these rules, he can’t have sex for **THREE MONTHS**.



 

“What the fuck are those!?” Mingyu exclaims after hearing Wonwoo’s rules. Almost all of them are detrimental to him especially the last three. “Three months?! That’s really mean!  And condoms? We are married! We don’t need condoms!”

“Argue later. Let’s see yours first.”

Mingyu clears his throat then proudly recites his simple rules.

 

 **Almighty Mingyu’s Rules** :

  1. Wonwoo cooks for Mingyu in the morning
  2. Wonwoo cooks for Mingyu in the evening
  3. Sex every week (Mingyu is being very considerate here)
  4. If Wonwoo fails to comply, he should sleep with Mingyu **EVERY FUCKING DAY** in a week anyhow, anywhere, and anytime he wants it.



 

“You are really a maniac.” Wonwoo says in disgust after Mingyu speaks. He half expects it already, the sex and all he wants from his body. “First, about the condoms. You’ve had so many partners and I’m not sure if you are still fucking other people. I don’t wanna catch any disease.”

“What makes you think I can’t catch any from you?” Mingyu crosses his arms. “Let’s take a test together so we can be sure we are both clean. After that, no more condoms.”

“How about your whores?”

“I know you think I am popular and that is correct but I won’t be fucking any other people now.”

Wonwoo feels flattered and slightly secured at that.

Mingyu doesn’t argue with waking up early to go to work. It’s more economical and efficient to just share cars. They just agreed to keep two cars in case they have somewhere else to go that doesn’t require the presence of the other. He also agrees with constantly keeping each other notifies about their whereabouts and doing the chores. About the no interfering with personal lives and going to each other’s room without permission, Mingyu had some issues.

“Are you suggesting that we can have extra-marital relationships?” He asks.

“Do you seriously think we will be married forever?”

“I don’t know??? Maybe??”

Wonwoo laughs. “You’re funny.”

“So, let’s just say we meet someone and gets to like them. We should inform each other.”

“Whatever you say.”

They carry on with discussing the other points of their rules. Wonwoo doesn’t have any problems with Mingyu’s request for him to cook for him. It is a simple task that he believes can also benefit him. The only thing he is concerned about is the punishment which, in his perspective, is a little sick.

They rewrite the rules in another paper when they already agreed on everything.

 

 **MINGYU AND WONWOO’S HOUSE RULES** **:**

  1. Wake up early and go to the office together.
  2. Clean the house together every weekend.
  3. Wonwoo will wash the dishes in the morning. Mingyu in the evening.
  4. No entering each other’s rooms without permission.
  5. No interfering with personal lives.
  6. Should notify each other if one is going home late.
  7. When in the office or when working in the house, do not disturb each other unless it is very important. A boner is **NOT** considered important.
  8. Wonwoo cooks for Mingyu in the morning
  9. Wonwoo cooks for Mingyu in the evening
  10. Sex is every end of the month **ONLY**. (Mingyu ended up agreeing on this since Wonwoo was firm that he won’t have sex with him every week. This is better than not getting laid at all)
  11. If Mingyu breaks these rules, he can’t have sex for **THREE MONTHS**.
  12. If Wonwoo fails to comply, he should sleep with Mingyu **EVERY DAY** in a week anyhow, anywhere, and anytime Mingyu wants it. 



 

They both sign the paper and shake on it to seal the deal.

“I hope you get busy soon so you won’t be able to cook.” Mingyu grins.

“ASSHOLE.”

 *

Mingyu wakes up early for work today. He had been waking like that ever since he and Wonwoo came up with the house rules. It is torturing him but he could not afford to go home a loser in this game they’re playing. He showers quickly and dresses up. His room has been tidied with the help of Wonwoo. All his clothes are in his closet now as well as all his other things. It’s one of the perks being married to Jeon Wonwoo (aside from the amazing sex, of course).

When Mingyu gets out of his room, his husband is already setting up the table, also dressed up smartly and splendidly for work. He is wearing a light nude oxford shirt paired with black suit pants. His brown plaid suit jacket is hanging over the chair. He looks so good. Mingyu actually admires how simple he is yet he stuns him in a way no other guy had.

“Good morning.” Wonwoo greets him with a cup of coffee on his hands as he stands behind the counter. He hasn’t failed to cook for Mingyu even if he doesn’t eat breakfast and has so many things to do in the office. He is not a great cook. Mingyu has tasted so much better food in life but he appreciates Wonwoo’s efforts in learning.

“Good morning.” Mingyu says, sitting down on his usual place on the table. Wonwoo only drinks coffee in the morning and a couple more the whole day which slightly bothers him. He believes it is the reason why he is always jumpy and anxious around him.

“We got a meeting after lunch. Are you prepared for it?” Wonwoo asks.

“Of course.” Mingyu confidently answers. He expects Seungkwan to prepare everything he asked him or else he would kick him out of the building. Alright, he is kidding about firing him but he might just kick him in the butt.

“Good. We are releasing a new unit and it is your job to come up with an excellent Marketing campaign.” Wonwoo reminds him.

“I know that.” Mingyu has been researching and meeting with his team regarding this. A new mobile unit will be release in commemoration of the merge. It’s a big deal. It’s his first project and if he fucks up, it would be forever under his name. He eats his food quickly to get away from the conversation.

 They leave in separate cars today because Wonwoo has a meeting outside the office this morning. Mingyu calls his secretary once he arrives in his office to brief him about the report he would be presenting later. Seungkwan does everything and Mingyu is very satisfied with the deck he made.

“We will hire the best advertising agency in the country to help us out with our campaign. I recommend Highlight Advertising. They handle big accounts and has impressive line of successful campaigns for local and foreign brands. I already talked to them and they are more than willing to negotiate.” Seungkwan explains.

Mingyu nods. He listens to what else Seungkwan has to tell him and tries to remember all of them. He also goes through the report and the presentation deck so he would know the flow. Mingyu is actually a good speaker. He is just too lazy to study and do research.

Wonwoo goes to present first. He reports the financial conditions of the company, their investors, their debts, and their position on the stock market. He also proposed a system that they could use to effectively monitor the money that they are spending.

Mingyu comes up after him. He stands confidently while discussing about the new mobile unit that the company would be releasing in a few months. He also commendably shares about the campaign that his team came up with for the marketing of the product. The board agrees to the partnership with Highlight Advertising as they are all aware of its reputation.

“You are getting better, Mingyu-ah.” His father taps Mingyu’s back after the meeting.

Mingyu smiles at the compliment. It is the first time his father approved his work.

“Wonwoo, thank you for taking care of this brat.” Mr. Kim turns to his son-in-law. Mingyu’s husband is about to leave the conference room when he is called by the elder Kim.

“It was all on him. He worked hard on it.” Wonwoo smiles and bows.

“Ahhh.. You two are really perfect for each other.” Mr. Jeon says, joining the conversation.

Mingyu and Wonwoo only beams at their fathers before they excuse themselves to go back to their respective offices.

“Should I get a reward tonight for doing a good job?” Mingyu tells Wonwoo while they are inside the elevator.

Wonwoo elbows him in his stomach right before he gets off at his floor with his secretary. “In your dreams.”

Mingyu massages the hurt area in his stomach as he enters his office with Seungkwan behind him. How could a skinny man like Wonwoo possess so much force in his body? He sits on his leather couch to rest.

“Arrange a meeting with Highlight immediately.” Mingyu orders Seungkwan.

 “Yes, sir.” Seungkwan obliges. “Sir, you got calls from Mr. Cha Eunwoo, Ms. Myoui Mina, Ms. Jung Chaeyeon, Ms. Kim Chungha, Ms. Lee—” He reads the list of the names on his note carefully.

Mingyu cuts off his Secretary by waving his hand. Although he is sure that they are the random fucks he had over the past months before he got married, he doesn’t remember their faces or where he met them. He feels sorry that they really believed that he was interested in them. They are the few lucky ones who got his calling card. “Tell them I got married.”

“Yes, sir.” Seungkwan nods.

“Do I still have appointments today?”

“None, sir.”

“Ok, thank you. You can leave now.”

* 

Wonwoo comes home a little bit earlier than usual. He goes to the supermarket to buy things they need in the house and to replenish their food stock. He thinks of cooking something special for Mingyu as a reward for his good presentation that afternoon. He knows that it wasn't him who did the report. His secretary must be the one who did everything and just relayed it to Mingyu for him to present in the meeting. Nonetheless, he still did great. It was the first time he saw him so sure of himself. Wonwoo is proud that Mingyu got good feedback from the board members.

Wonwoo smiles at the memory and decides to prepare meat for Mingyu. He likes red meat, particularly steak.

 

 **To: Kim Jerk-off**  

_You coming to dinner?_

 

Wonwoo texts Mingyu after cooking. He gets a bottle of wine for himself and if he feels good, he might share it with Mingyu.

 

**From: Kim Jerk-off**

_Yes. On my way now. Don’t be too excited to see me, honey :-*_

 

He starts preparing the table once Wonwoo received the reply. Getting messages like that has become a part of his everyday life. It doesn’t offend him that much unlike in the beginning.

After a few minutes, Mingyu comes in while Wonwoo is sitting in front of the TV drinking his first glass of wine.

“Oh, there’s wine?” Mingyu asks when he sees Wonwoo enjoying his drink.

“Yes, I bought a bottle.” He answers. He stands up and strides to the dining table, subtly showing Mingyu what he cooked.

“Steak! What is the occasion?” Mingyu’s eyes grow with the sight of delicious food in front of him. He removes his jacket and tosses it on the couch.

“Just a little congratulatory gift from me.” Wonwoo replies.

Mingyu sits down and starts eating without waiting for Wonwoo. Wonwoo only watches him and smiles to himself. Mingyu is too adorable when stuffing himself with food.

“Are you not eating?” Mingyu asks when he notices that he Wonwoo is just staring at him.

“I am.” Wonwoo pulls a chair and sits beside Mingyu.

“Did you buy a cake? I want a cake too.” Mingyu asks as he chews on a slice of meat. He has sauce on the side of his mouth.

“You have something on your mouth.” Wonwoo points at his lips. “And I did not buy a cake. It’s not your birthday.”

Mingyu attempts to wipe his mouth but still leaves some left. Wonwoo reaches out and wiped it clean for him using his fingers.

“Thank you.” Mingyu says.

“Always acting like a kid.” Wonwoo mumbles.

They both sit in front of the TV after dinner with their glasses of wine while watching some dramas. Mingyu is seated on the couch whereas Wonwoo found his comfortable spot on the floor. Wonwoo got into this drama where the guy is a swimmer and the girl is a weightlifter. He had a chance to see the latest episode last night while finishing his report. He found it funny and interesting so he is watching it again tonight.

“I didn’t know you are into dramas. I thought you only like watching American stuff.” Mingyu comments. Wonwoo sees he is watching it too. They never bonded like that before. It feels nice to just sit, drink, and watch something together once in a while without yelling or killing each other. Maybe a full stomach and the wine are relaxing them down.

“This is just so funny. And the lead actor is cute.” Wonwoo answers as he pours himself another glass.

When the drama is done, Wonwoo cleans up and puts their glasses in the sink. Before he could go to his room to sleep, Mingyu holds his hand.

“What?” Wonwoo stares down at him while he sits on the couch.

“Stay.” He tugs his hand.

“You should wash the dishes now. It’s late. Remember, it’s your turn in the evening.”

“I know that.” Mingyu pulls him down, making him fall on his lap. Mingyu circles his arms on his slim waist, snuggling him. He isn’t gonna try anything perverted. He just wanna hug like that, rest his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He is thankful that Wonwoo doesn’t push him away. Instead, he runs his hand through his hair.

“Thank you for the dinner.” Mingyu mumbles on his neck.

Wonwoo only nods.

“It was delicious.”

Wonwoo nods again.

Mingyu pulls away for a second to turn Wonwoo around so he is now facing him, straddling him. Mingyu smiles at him and his heart skipped a bit when Wonwoo does the same. He tucks a stray strand of his dark hair behind his ears. He feels bold enough and leans down to kiss his cute nose.

If you would ask him, Mingyu doesn’t have an answer as to why he is acting that way. He doesn’t plan on being romantic with his husband after dinner. He only knows that he likes how it feels to be taken care of even if this is just all an act to not lose in their game. Mingyu has been given attention all his life but this is the first time he felt special.

“Can I kiss you?” He speaks his mind. He wants to so bad.

When Wonwoo nods, Mingyu slowly closes the gap between them. He doesn’t wanna push it. Maybe Wonwoo is just in a good mood so he gave him permission. Mingyu only pecks his lips, enough to feel how soft they are. When he backs away, Wonwoo’s mouth is agape. Mingyu watches him stare down at his lips.

He doesn’t want Wonwoo to think he is being a jerk again and taking advantage of him. He waits until it’s Wonwoo’s turn to make a move.

Wonwoo wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him properly. Mingyu breathes in his nose as he opens his mouth, offering Wonwoo to explore him. He feels Wonwoo licks at his lower lip then tastes the inside of his mouth. It’s so hot. Mingyu invites him closer by pulling him by his waist. He swallows Wonwoo’s moans when he squeezes his thighs. Mingyu tastes the bitterness of the wine on Wonwoo’s tongue yet he still finds him sweet and irresistible.

Their eyes meet after they pull away. Mingyu gives Wonwoo one last peck before he allows him to move from his lap. Mingyu giggles at how red Wonwoo’s face is. Wonwoo curses at him and Mingyu pacifies him by taking him in his arms.

They decided to lay on the couch, cuddling until they fall asleep. They don't care if there are still unwashed dishes in the sink. They do not want to ruin the moment.

*

Secretary Seungkwan sets up the lunch meeting with the accounts manager from Highlight Advertising that would be handling Kim & Jeon Co.’s advertisements. It is at an Italian restaurant that Mingyu prefers. The employee from Highlight has texted Seungkwan that they are already there. Mingyu is running late because he had an extended meeting with his team before this one.

“Sir, we are 15 minutes late.” Seungkwan informs his boss. They are almost running from the carpark to the restaurant.

When they come in, the man stands up to greet them. He doesn’t look like he’s already in his 30s with his clear and fair skin. He’s donning a blonde hair and wearing an exquisite suit that a common employee won’t be able to afford. He practically looks ethereal, the type that could make Mingyu lose his mind.

“Hello, Secretary Boo.” The man bows elegantly.

Mingyu stands frozen behind Seungkwan when he sees the person they are meeting with. He knows that face. It’s the face he swears he wants to forget. The last time he saw him was almost four years ago. His chest begins to palpitate especially when their eyes meet.

“It is nice to see you again, Mingyu.” He says, flashing his perfect teeth on him.

Right in front of him is the only person that Mingyu had ever loved and never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would meet him again.

“Sir, this is Mr. Yoon Jeonghan from Highlight Advertising.” Boo tells him.

He doesn’t need any introductions. Mingyu knows him. He knows him so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess it is settled that this fic is gonna be lengthy hahahha! Thank you for all the enthusiam in the prologue chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)


	3. Chapter 2

First year of college.

Mingyu is really excited to start another chapter of his life in his new school. College means he gets to finally drive his brand new car that his father bought for him last week. College means he could stay up all night drinking and getting wasted. College for him is freedom.

He is quite popular in school knowing that he is the only son of a big business mogul that owns Kim Electronics. He is also friends with equally popular children who enjoys the privilege of having powerful parents. Minghao, Seokmin, and Jisoo are not just rich kids. They are also good-looking young men and the addition of Mingyu in their clique just gave their little group sort of a reputation.

Despite the times when he fails a subject and his parents would know about, Mingyu is living his life to the fullest as a college student. He is having fun as a single guy who can get any girl or guy he wants. Admitting to himself that he is swinging both ways gives him more options. There are times when he would get smacked on the face by random girls who he slept with the previous night and didn't call them right after. There are boys who are willing to go down on their knees in the toilet for him. It is all fun and games for him until he crossed paths with someone that would make him slow down.

Mingyu is in the library doing some extra research because of his failing mark in Economics. His professor told him that if he would submit a report at the end of the term, there's a chance that he would give him a passing grade. He did not want his car to be confiscated by his father for the 5th time. This report is his only saving grace.

He chooses to sit at the corner of the Social Sciences section of the library for him concentrate on reading. Piles of books on his table, his laptop is on, and earphones stuck in his ears. He needs to eliminate all distractions to make an excellent piece of work that could save him from failing. “Excuse me.” A guy says, getting his attention. He is seated next to Mingyu's table.

Mingyu doesn’t hear anyone calling him as he is listening to a good classic rock tune in max volume while reading.

Receiving no response, the guy comes up to him and slams his knuckles on his table. Mingyu gets startled by the sudden bang, taking his earphones off and looks up at the person disturbing him.

“What do you need?” He asks, not hiding how annoyed he is. Ideas are already flowing harmoniously in his head.

“You are too loud.” The guy says.

“Huh?”

“I could hear your music over your earphones. I am distracted.” The guy crosses his arms. Mingyu notes how bold it is to let his hair grow long like that. He hasn't seen any guy in campus with hair that long.

“You could just transfer to another table if you are disturbed.”

“I was here first. You should transfer.”

Mingyu glares at him. The guy glares back. The guy glances on his ID that is on top of the books on his table.

“Freshman.” He utters. “I am your senior so you should be polite.” The guy shows him his own ID displaying that he is already on his third year.

Mingyu clears his throat and turns the volume of his phone down a little bit. He doesn’t want to get in trouble with a senior especially that his standing at school are not that stable at the moment. The guy returns to his table with a smug expression on his face.

Mingyu steals a glance at the guy who just approached him. He is only wearing a graphic band t-shirt, washed out jeans, and beat-up converse sneakers. He could tell that he would better when he dresses up more. Mingyu's eyes fall on his face. He has a pointed nose and thin lips, his long black hair is tied back but there are shorter strands that are falling on his face. Mingyu thinks he is beautiful.

Weeks go by and destiny seems to be playing with them. They bump into each other at one of Marketing department parties. They happened to be taking up the same course and the guy is one of the officers of an organization under their department. He comes up to him at the bar when he sees him sitting alone.

“Don’t have friends?” The guy asks. This time, the guy is wearing a leather jacket, flannel shirt tied around his waist, slim fit jeans that makes his slim legs more prominent, and black leather boots. His long hair is down, a bit of dark makeup lining his lids. Mingyu has to blink to stop himself from being so mesmerized.

“They are.. uhhhh… dancing.” He answers, stuttering. He almost did not recognize him.

“Yoon Jeonghan.” He introduces himself as he offers a toast with his bottle of beer. “Remember the guy in the library?”

How could Mingyu forget? He nods. “Kim Mingyu.” Their bottles click.

They start talking that night and every day after that. They begin eating lunch or dinner together. When

Jeonghan finds out about Mingyu’s struggles in his studies, he suggests that they do group study although Mingyu still fails some of his subjects. Jeonghan becomes his guardian. Although Mingyu can’t help being involved in some minor shenanigans, Jeonghan is always there to keep him from getting into more trouble. He teaches Mingyu basic survival lessons on some classes and warns him on some professors that he might encounter. With every day that they are together, Mingyu is slowly falling for him.

I might be hard to believe to some but Mingyu hasn’t had a girlfriend in his life. There were only flings and random hook-ups since high school. He is contented with that since he hasn’t found someone he truly likes until he meets Jeonghan. He’s perfect in his eyes - handsome, sociable, kind, and smart. He wants to be with him so bad but he is afraid that he only sees him as a little brother. That’s what’s keeping him from confessing. He thinks he has nothing to offer to Jeonghan. He is just a son of a businessman. He has nothing to be proud of aside from his name. And with his attitude, he assumes Jeonghan might not like him back.

A year passes uneventfully with Mingyu loving Jeonghan in secret. The older is set to graduate that month and Mingyu promises himself that he will tell him how he feels for him after the ceremony. He prepared everything so the moment would be perfect. He asked Jisoo’s help to arrange him a nice table at the hotel his family owns for dinner. He bought a bouquet and a nice suit that he would look good in. He had written what he wants to say to Jeonghan and memorized it so he wouldn’t miss any points. Everything is all set. Mingyu is ready to get the man of his dreams.

“Let’s have dinner after the ceremony.” He tells Jeonghan. They are standing outside the university auditorium, waiting for the rites to start.

“Alright.” Jeonghan smiles. “Got something to tell you, too.”

Mingyu wonders all afternoon what Jeonghan has to tell him. Would he confess too? Would he tell him that he also has feelings for him all along? Mingyu is going crazy just thinking about it. He wants to make time go faster so that they would be dining at the hotel already and get things done. When the graduation ceremony ends, Mingyu drives them to their dinner destination.

“Where are you taking me?” Jeonghan inquires when he notices that they are cruising to the higher-end portion of the city.

Mingyu speeds up. “Just wait and see.”

They arrive in the hotel just in time for their reservations. Mingyu leads Jeonghan to their table.

“This is too much for a dinner, Mingyu. Jeonghan tells him once they are seated.

It is the first time that Mingyu has taken someone out to a fancy place like this. He is nervous. He doesn’t know if he could tell Jeonghan the things he wanna say in a manner he had practiced. Despite of it all, he maintains his cool.

“Nothing is too much if it is for you.” Mingyu smiles at him. “What are you gonna tell me?” “What?”

Appetizers and a bottle of Champagne come in.

“You said you are gonna tell me something.”

“Oh, right.” Jeonghan says after sipping his bubbly drink. “You first. What is all these?”

It’s time for Mingyu to speak up, to let out all the feelings he hid from Jeonghan for the past year.

Mingyu takes Jeonghan hands, which startles the latter.

“Jeonghan.” Mingyu starts.

“I told you to call me hyung.” He interrupts.

He shakes his head, ignoring what the older instructs him. “Jeonghan, I don’t want to call you hyung anymore. I have never treated you as an older brother.” Mingyu looks straight in Jeonghan’s eyes and got lost in them. He thought he knows his speech by heart but the moment Jeonghan stares at him, Mingyu forgets everything. He could only feel his heart beating faster.

“I love you, Jeonghan. I always have.” Mingyu tightens his hold on Jeonghan’s hand, not minding if his are starting to shake because of nervousness.

Jeonghan smiles fondly at him, taking one of his hands back to cup the younger’s cheek. “Gyu-ah, you are young. You don’t know what you are saying.”

“I know I love you. I really do.” Mingyu insists. He is getting embarrassed that Jeonghan is taking all of his confession as a joke when clearly he is being serious.

“I am leaving for Japan next week.” Jeonghan breaks it to him. “That is what I am gonna tell you.” Mingyu blinks, confused. What does this information have to do with his feelings? Is it a no?

“I got a scholarship there. You know it is my dream to study at Tokyo University. Now that I got it, I would not let it pass.” Jeonghan explains.

Mingyu looks down on his lap. Undoubtedly, it is a no. He gets rejected for the first time by his first love. It hurts his fragile young heart.

Jeonghan cups his face with both hands so that Mingyu could look back at him. “Is that a proper way to congratulate your hyung?” Jeonghan tries to cheer him up and lighten up the mood. When Mingyu lifts his head up, there are tears on his face. Jeonghan panics and takes him in his arms. “I am sorry, Mingyu. I

am really sorry.”

Mingyu hold on to Jeonghan and cries his heart out. His first confession is a tragedy. His first love will leave him.

*

Mingyu, who wants to show that he became a fine man over the years, pulls a chair to let Jeonghan sit. Jeonghan says thank you casually, like it is their first time to meet. Secretary Seungkwan is sitting with them, introducing them to each further without having an idea that the two of them were long-time friends.

Jeonghan goes on with his presentation and proposal about the advertisement of the upcoming mobile unit they will be launching. Mingyu listens carefully to the presentation, asking questions here and there whenever something is not clear to him.

He tries to focus on the document opened in front of him but he couldn’t because he gets distracted at the beautiful face in front of him. He aged but he still looks good, still has an effect on Mingyu. His pointy nose and his lips that Mingyu always believed are perfect are just inches away from him. His heart is beating faster, like the time when he confessed to Jeonghan.

Food is served in the middle of discussion. Mingyu is pleased with the plan. Although he requires revisions on some parts, it is good to go. He is very excited to roll it out.

“How long have you been with Highlight?” Mingyu asks, trying to create a conversation.

“About a year now, sir.” Jeonghan answers. “I was with a Japanese agency before I moved to Highlight.” Mingyu nods. He tries his best not to stare like a creep. He opts to look down on his food or at the window when he talks.

“By the way, sir, congratulations on your wedding. My boss wants to give you this.” Jeonghan hands him a wrapped box with a card that says ‘Best wishes! From: Highlight Advertising’.

Mingyu accepts. “Thank you.” He gets embarrassed knowing that his first love knows about his marriage.

After eating, Seungkwan tells Mingyu that they should be heading first since they have another meeting to attend to.

“Mr. Yoon, I will just contact you again for our next meeting.” Seungkwan says.

“Okay. Have a good day Secretary Seungkwan.” Jeonghan stands and bows at the two. Seungkwan pays the check and leads the way for his boss. Jeonghan turns to Mingyu one last time. “Have a good day, sir.” Mingyu only bows then walks out the restaurant. He could not shake the image of Jeonghan off his head. He knows he should not be thinking about him. He already taught himself how to forget him and how to shut hm out of his life. He doesn’t believe in love anymore. After the day Jeonghan left, he promised himself that he wouldn’t love again. One-night stands are way easier than investing feelings to another person without any assurance that they will love you back.

He played around so he could forget. He had dated and slept with various women throughout college and none of them ever came close to Jeonghan. The process of getting over him took years. He didn’t pick up his calls and ignored his emails. He had heard that he got back from Japan weeks before he entered the military but he tried his best to not care. The training made him stop thinking. When he got out, Jeonghan was totally erased from his mind. He has not thought about him since.

He was doing well until today. All the memories streams back, the feelings he had for him, the pain he felt when he left, the sleepless nights…. It’s all coming back.

After four long years, Jeonghan is going to be part of his life again. His first love. The first person who broke his heart. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest when he saw him smiling at him when he entered the restaurant. He wanted to grab him and hug him but then he stopped when he feels the heavy metal surrounding his finger. He can’t do that because he is married now.

“Sir, are you ok?” Seungkwan asks when he notices Mingyu is deep in his thoughts. His hand is massaging his forehead as he stares blankly outside the window.

“Uh- yes.” Mingyu says, coming to his senses.

They proceed to their schedule for the day but Mingyu’s thoughts are still with Jeonghan.

*

“What brought you here?” Minghao asks Mingyu. Everyone is at his bar again but they did not expect to see Mingyu there. He is drinking by himself at the bar while his friends enjoy talking at the couch behind him. They suppose something happened either with Wonwoo or at the office. “Is there something wrong?” Seokmin asks too. He goes up to sit beside Mingyu.

Mingyu puts his glass down as he sighs. He is not sure if telling his friends about Jeonghan is the right thing to do since they all believe that he has gotten over him. But he has no one to talk to besides them. “I saw Jeonghan again.” He confesses.

“What?!” The three guys exclaim. Minghao and Jisoo comes to the bar too. For them, this is a serious matter. Jeonghan has always been a serious matter. They all saw Mingyu when he was at the stage of breaking down, hating him, blaming himself, moving on, and telling everybody he had recovered. They were all there for him. Seeing Mingyu vulnerable and practically helpless like that was not that easy for them. They had their fair share of looking out for him in case he drunk-drives or beats up a random guy on the street when he is mad. They had liked Jeonghan for him even though he was a little bit older but when Mingyu went through those dark times, they almost hated him too. Mingyu knows that hearing this will make them worry.

Mingyu nods as he takes a gulp of his vodka.

“When did you see his?” Jisoo asks.

Mingyu tells them what happened earlier. He wants to sound, to at least fool them that he isn’t freaking out.

“Change agencies. There are a lot of better advertising agencies out there. I would recommend you the one who handles our advertisement.” Jisoo offers.

Mingyu shakes his head. “What would I say to the other directors? They would not accept such lame excuse. And I want to show him how professional I am. This is all business.” Mingyu answers.

With the unimpressed look on their faces, Mingyu is sure that his friends are not convinced with his excuses. They all know sooner or later he would be back running after Jeonghan. Just the mere fact that he wants to “show” him that he is now a professional is enough proof that he wants to get his attention. “Just bear in mind that you are already married.” Seokmin says, tapping Mingyu’s back. He isn’t a hypocrite. Seokmin has had a fair share of illicit relationships. He couldn’t just tell Mingyu to not have an affair. It’s not him. He just doesn’t want his friend to be in a bigger trouble. Jeonghan is not just some guy. He has the capability to control Mingyu and make him come back to him.

“I know that.” Mingyu says. He then thinks about Wonwoo and how their relationship is getting better. The fights have lessened, they now have TV time after every dinner wherein they would just watch a

drama or a movie together before they sleep. Being married to him is becoming bearable each day and he would not deny the fact that Wonwoo is also getting softer to him. The food is getting delicious and the cuddling is getting more frequent than before.

He suddenly misses him.

“How’s Wonwoo?” Just in time for Minghao to ask him. “He’s fine.” Mingyu says. “You still sex deprived?”

Mingyu chuckles when he remembered the weekend when his husband succumbed to him. “Not really.” “Oh… You are having sex now?”

“I am not telling you.” Mingyu finishes his last glass before he gets his jacket and prepares to go home. It is almost dinner. He has to be home on time or he would be sexless for three months. “Gotta go now.” “This early?” Jisoo asks.

“Yes.” Mingyu waves goodbye.

*

Their food is cooked for almost half an hour now. Dinner is always at 7:00pm but Mingyu is still nowhere.

While waiting to not waste any time, he continues the work he has left in the office earlier. He doesn’t really care if Mingyu will come home or not. All he cares about is that he cooked and fulfills his duties that are written in the contract.

Mingyu comes in 45 minutes late for dinner.

“You should have texted me that you will be late so that I did not cook early.” Wonwoo says when his husband enters the living room, not looking up and is still focused on his laptop. There are folders on the table beside him.

“Just had drinks with my friends.” He replies. He loosens his tie while he checks out the food covered on the table. He goes to his room to change before he sits to eat. “You are not eating?” He asks Wonwoo before he starts.

“In a bit. You go ahead.” Wonwoo says.

“I don’t want to eat alone.”

Wonwoo looks up at him with a blank face, glasses perched on his pointed nose.

“I don’t want to eat alone.” Mingyu repeats.

“Okay” Wonwoo sighs as he gets up to get his own plate and utensils.

Mingyu smiles at him when sits back down. He starts eating right away. In the middle of chewing his food, he stares at Wonwoo. “Look how nerdy you are.” Mingyu points his chopsticks at him. “Wear something sexy when I am home.”

Wonwoo looks down at his clothes. He is wearing his usual lounge clothes: loose t-shirt and sweatpants. And what did he mean by nerdy? Is it because of his round glasses? Wonwoo kicks Mingyu’s chair. The taller almost falls off.

“What??” Mingyu screams.

“You have no right to tell me what to wear. It’s not part of the contract, you dimwit.”

Wonwoo closes the topic and starts talking about work. “How was the meeting with Highlight?” He asks Mingyu.

Mingyu drinks a glass of water first before he answers. “It was… fine.”

“Good.”

Wonwoo doesn’t press any further. Mingyu seems uncomfortable about the question. He might be feeling stressed about it and Wonwoo doesn’t want to add more pressure on him. All eyes are on him. One single mistake can affect his standing in the company. Wonwoo is pressured as well but people don’t expect him to fuck up. Mingyu definitely got it harder.

Mingyu does the dishes while Wonwoo continues working at the living room, sitting on the floor and uses the center table as his desk. Mingyu joins him after watching TV. He sits on the couch right in front of Wonwoo and cages Wonwoo with his legs.

“I am working. Don’t disturb me.” Wonwoo says when he felt large calves on his sides.   

“It’s TV time. Stop working.” Mingyu coaxes him.

“I have to finish this. Remember our rules? You should not disturb me when I am working.” Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu who is pouting.

“Fine.” Mingyu gives up and just watches TV alone. He keeps his calves at his husband’s sides.

Wonwoo turns off his laptop after an hour. When Mingyu sees he is done, he lifts him up to sit in between his legs and wraps his arms around his waist. Wonwoo cranes his neck to side to allow his husband to kiss his neck. Mingyu is touchy but he is extra clingy tonight. Wonwoo thinks it is really just because of work. Mingyu might need just something to de-stress him.

“What are you watching?” Wonwoo asks.

“Random movie. Along with the Gods, I think.” Mingyu responds, head was resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo nods and begins to understand the story even if he knows the movie is going to end in a few minutes. After a while on inactivity, he turns his head to check is Mingyu has fallen asleep. To his surprise, he is still awake and steals a kiss from him. Mingyu smiles at him before he kisses him again. Sometimes Wonwoo wants to ask Mingyu what he thinks about him. Aside from sex, what other things he likes about him that makes him do all these stuff that they aren’t required to do? He wants to ask but is afraid to actually know the answer. He is starting to get fond of him. At times like this, being married to Mingyu isn’t bad at all. Being with him at times like this makes his heart flutter with no concrete reasons. But, a large part of him still believes that this is nothing to Mingyu. This is just games for him. He just has no choice. He is Mingyu’s only option right now. And it somehow hurts because it’s true.

*

End of the month is finally here and Mingyu is excited as fuck.

He woke up without having any idea what day it is. He and Wonwoo went on their daily routine. Wonwoo cooked breakfast and washed the dishes while he finishes all the food. Then, they went straight to work together. It is when he is already in his office and glances at his desk calendar that he notices the date. He immediately calls his secretary to relay his instructions for the day.

“Yes, sir?” Seungkwan says when he comes in.

“Cancel all my meetings after five o'clock.” Mingyu orders.

“Sir, but you have a meeting with the team.” Seungkwan reminds him.

Mingyu glares at him. “Didn’t you hear what I just said? I said cancel all my meetings after five o’ clock.” He reiterates. He is planning to go home early so that he could prepare for the night.

Seungkwan visibly vibrates. “Yes, sir. Copy.” Seungkwan leaves after that.

He starts reviewing the reports and proposals for the advertisements submitted by his team. He requires them to hand it over to him today so that they could sit on it in the evening. As expected, they have finished the reports on time but Mingyu has other priorities at the moment. He goes through them thoroughly, takes notes on some parts, and writes down his own ideas so tomorrow they could discuss them. In the middle of working, his phone rings. He answers it right away without knowing who it is.

“Hello?” Mingyu greets, eyes still trained on his monitor.

“Mingyu-ah.” The person on the other line says. The soft voice is very familiar. When his mind comes up with an answer, Mingyu freezes.

“It’s me. Jeonghan.” The caller confirms.

“What do you want?” Mingyu's tone is stern.

Mingyu is aware that Jeonghan had already met up with Jisoo. Among his friends, Jeonghan is the closest to him as they have the same age group. Jisoo had given him a heads up as Jeonghan had asked for his number. Mingyu knew Jisoo couldn't say no to Jeonghan. It's just how it is for the two of them.  

“Let’s talk.” Jeonghan demands.

“What are we gonna talk about? You already told me everything about the project we are having.” “I am not gonna talk about that..”

Mingyu could not explain whether he is happy that Jeonghan is going after him now or he is mad that he is re-entering his life after moving on from him. He doesn't want to go through that pain again and, more importantly, he is a married man now. He doesn't wanna be the one to ruin his improving relationship with Wonwoo.

“Tell it to me now.” He says.

“I can’t tell it over the phone.” Jeonghan declines. “Are you free tonight?”

“No. I am meeting my husband tonight.” Mingyu boasts. As much as possible, he didn't want Wonwoo to be involved in this or use him as an excuse but he knows Jeonghan. He is gonna use every possible way he knows and ginna exhausts every resource he has to get what he wants. He is doing it now. He is trying to use his charm so Mingyu could give in. Mingyu has no other choice but to use his husband card.

It takes a while before Jeonghan replies. “Yes. Of course. Your husband.”

Mingyu wants to take his words back. He feels the disappointment on Jeonghan’s words.

“Bye, Mingyu.” He hangs up.

Mingyu punches his oak desk in frustration. Why does he care about Jeonghan’s feelings? Why is he affected that he got upset about his marriage? Those questions keeps repeating inside his head as he is trying to calm himself down. Jeonghan is messing up with his head again just like before.

*

Wonwoo is surprised to see Mingyu already lounging on their couch when he gets home. Usually, he gets home before him to prepare dinner or they go home together when their schedules matches for the day. Mingyu staying at home, thus, seeing him enjoying  playing video game by himself is new to Wonwoo. His husband is wearing nothing but sweatpants. His biceps are naturally flexing whenever he presses hard on the buttons of his game controller, his toned chest and stomach are flaunted, and his childlike expression while playing contradicts his very manly aura. Wonwoo doesn’t realize he is staring until he hears Mingyu calling his name.

“Ah! You are here. I am hungry.” Mingyu tells him, not pausing his game or greeting him properly.

“What time did you arrive?” Wonwoo, sighs. He puts his messenger bag on the table as he loosens his tie. He rolls his sleeves and wears an apron.

“Two hours ago.” Mingyu responds.

He checks the fridge for the ingredients he could use. All they got is pork and ample of vegetables. He takes them out to make sautéed vegetables and pork barbecue. Mingyu likes to have both meat and vegetables in his meal. Wonwoo is too lazy to prepare anything fancy right now so his husband has to be contented with what he could prepare.

While washing the vegetables, Mingyu comes to the kitchen and stands by the fridge to watch Wonwoo.

“Game’s over?” Wonwoo asks. Mingyu rarely helps him cook nor watch him doing his chores. The taller is eyeing him intently and it makes Wonwoo a bit self-conscious.

“Yep.” He says, wetting his lips suggestively and staring Wonwoo from head to toe.

Wonwoo tries to not mind him. He is a bit sure now what Mingyu wants.

Mingyu moves to stand behind him and holds his waist.  Wonwoo gets startled when he feels pressure on his skin as Mingyu's large hands squeezes his waist. Mingyu comes closer, breathing on his neck. Goosebumps starts crawling on his skin as Mingyu's clothed erection rubs on his behind.

“Mingyu..” Wonwoo says trying to make him stop. Mingyu continues to hump him from behind and begins kissing his neck.

Wonwoo isn't gonna fight. He is gonna abide by their contract. It's the end of the month and he is sure Mingyu is craving to be touched by now after more than a month of trying to keep his hands to himself. Wonwoo is gonna give him the reward he is due but not in their kitchen while he prepares their dinner. It's gross.

But Mingyu is persistent. He licks Wonwoo’s neck while he expertly unbuttons his shirt. Wonwoo drops the darn vegetable he's washing and finally accepts that Mingyu isn't gonna stop at this point so he allows himself to let go and savor every kiss on his skin.

Mingyu turns him around to capture his lips. Mingyu kisses him with authority as if he is telling Wonwoo who is in charge. It's bruising and powerful. Wonwoo has to push him for a second to breathe.

Mingyu doesn't allow him to take a break for long. He kisses him again with the same force. Wonwoo moans in his mouth, clawing on his back. Mingyu’s tongue tastes every corner of his mouth so eagerly that he could not help but open up more for him. Once all the buttons of his shirt are opened, Mingyu pushes the clothing off his shoulders.

Mingyu lowers himself to lick one of Wonwoo’s nipples. He sucks on it while his other hand travels down to take a feel of Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo groans in response, biting his lower lip to suppress the noise he’s making. Mingyu does the same on the other nipple and when he sees them both so swollen, he proceeds cupping Wonwoo through his trousers. He is very pleased when he learns his husband is hard already.

“You're already so hard, honey.” Mingyu murmurs on his ears. Wonwoo could hear the smirk in his voice.

In one fast movement, Mingyu has pulled Wonwoo's pants down together with his underwear and left them hanging on his ankles. He maneuvers Wonwoo around so his back is facing him again then bends him forward. Wonwoo holds on the edge of the sink as he waits for what Mingyu's gonna do next.

“Honey, get your legs together for me please?” Mingyu tells him, his husky voice is sending sensations to his length.

Wonwoo obeys without asking why.

“Keep it tight for me, yeah?”

Wonwoo hums, but comes out as moan because Mingyu rubs his hardened cock in between his ass cheeks. Wonwoo could feel the fabric of Mingyu's sweatpants at the back of his thighs. He just takes out his cock and will fuck him clothed.

Mingyu spits on his palm and gives his cock a few strokes before he positions between Wonwoo's legs. He thrusts in the tight opening tentatively and when he feels the tightness is just right to send him off, he picks up his pace.

Wonwoo sets his palms on the sink for balance. The vegetables that he is supposed to be washing falls on the floor, too immersed in pleasure to mind picking it up. Mingyu thrusts harder and faster, grabbing his waist to keep their bodies in rhythm. Wonwoo reaches down for his own cock, stroking himself and matching his rhythm with Mingyu's thrusts. It's his first time to be thigh-fucked. He has seen videos and read about it but he didn't expect it would feel this good. Feeling Mingyu’s thickness going in and out between his legs is a whole new experience. Wonwoo throws his head back in ecstasy as he holds on to Mingyu's thighs.

Wonwoo strokes his length faster, chasing his own orgasm. Mingyu is slamming into him in a manner that if he is fucking his hole, it's gonna be ripped good. Wonwoo tightens his grip on the faucet as his knees are about to give out.

“I am close.” Wonwoo gasps.

“Come with me.” Mingyu says, snapping his hips fiercely until both of them climaxed. Mingyu buries his face on the crook of Wonwoo's neck, panting and chanting curses at him.

Aside from his own juices leaking, Wonwoo can feel Mingyu's come dripping down his thighs. He feels so gross all over but he doesn't have time to think much about his sticky state when Mingyu spins him around and kisses him. The taller controls him through his neck, languidly claiming his lips and not letting him go until he's finished.

Mingyu completely takes Wonwoo's pants and underwear off and tosses it somewhere before he carries him through his thighs without much effort. Wonwoo wraps his legs around his waist and kisses him again. He feels so needy he hates himself.

“Who’s room?” Mingyu asks in between kisses.

“I don’t care. Just fuck me again.” Wonwoo begs. He sees Mingyu smiles at his answer, slapping his ass twice.

As it is the one closer to the kitchen, Mingyu brings Wonwoo to his room. He lays him down on the bed, eyeing Wonwoo spread and fully naked before him.

Wonwoo feels embarrassed with the way Mingyu is staring at him. He feels so exposed. Even though their lights are off, the moonlight is enough to make out the curves of their bodies. Wonwoo looks away, covering his face with the back of his hand.

“You shy now?” Mingyu probes.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“What? Like I wanna eat you up?”

Wonwoo groans. Mingyu's talent at talking dirty still astounds him.

Mingyu finally takes off his sweatpants and underwear in one go and there it is, his thick hard cock standing proud.

It's basic instinct to look because it is impossible to ignore such sight. Wonwoo gulps at how hard it is. He could feel his own manhood coming back to life.

“You are gonna be begging for this dick again.” Mingyu says proudly, hovering on top of Wonwoo and starts marking his neck. He trails down, licking the column of his neck, clavicles, stomach, and his hardness. Mingyu opens his legs wider before he swallows him whole.

Wonwoo reaches down to tug on his hair. He feels so good, bucking his hips up to feel more of Mingyu's mouth around him.

“Easy..” Mingyu tells him, looking up before swallowing him again.

Wonwoo loses his mind when Mingyu inserts two fingers in his ass without warning. He moves his digits in and out in a delicious manner while he sucks him good. Wonwoo bites his lower lip trying to contain his moans but Mingyu inserts a third finger that makes him scream in utter pleasure.

Mingyu's mouth and fingers are too much for Wonwoo. Having an orgasm earlier makes him extra sensitive. He feels he wouldn't last long and if Mingyu plans to fuck him, he would have to do it now or he would be lifeless later.

“Mingyu..” He pleads, almost crying. “Stop. Please.”

“What do you want?”

Wonwoo pulls him up and kisses him. Mingyu obliges, still stroking him as they share a hungry kiss. “Fuck me properly.”

“You really want that, hmm?”

“In case you haven't noticed, I am about to come so just fuck me already.”

Mingyu chuckles at his impatience. “Ride me.”Mingyu orders.

Mingyu gets off him and sits up, back against the bed headboard. Wonwoo straddles and positions himself before he sinks down on Mingyu's cock. It's such a stretch. It still burns even after a good prep and Wonwoo has to take his time to breathe and adjust. Mingyu kisses his neck while he waits. Wonwoo moves when he feels he's adjusted enough, gyrating his hips forward.

“Oh.. so good.” Mingyu moans, looking at him.

“Good?” Wonwoo increases his pace to see how much he could control Mingyu.

“Yes, baby, just like that.”

Mingyu starts stroking Wonwoo, sending Wonwoo to the edge of his climax again. Wonwoo begins bouncing up and down erratically, angling himself in a way that Mingyu's cock is hitting his prostate. He plans to control Mingyu but he still ends up getting controlled when he Mingyu pushes him to go faster. He circles his arms around Wonwoo’s hips, fucking up into him. Wonwoo ends up at his mercy, begging Mingyu again to give him his orgasm, clinging onto him and trusting him that he would take him high up the clouds.

Wonwoo is practically crying into Mingyu's arms. He doesn't move anymore. He lets Mingyu dictate their pace, fast and hard. A few more cries and bites on Mingyu’s shoulder, they come together for the second time.

Wonwoo collapses on Mingyu, too spent and tired to move. He buries his face in the crook of his neck and hopes that Mingyu doesn't mind his dead weight on him. He's still catching his breath because of how intense everything was a few minutes ago.

“Sorry, I'll move in a minute.” Wonwoo murmurs on Mingyu's skin.

Mingyu kisses his shoulder as he rubs his back. “It's okay. You can stay.”

Wonwoo comes down from his high in a few. He is now aware of his surroundings, feels Mingyu softens inside him, notices how close they are and how intimate their position is. They aren't supposed to be like this but he wants to stay and be wrapped in Mingyu's embrace like this.

Before he could feel and want more, Wonwoo lifts himself up and goes to the bathroom for two warm towels to clean him up and Mingyu. His husband takes one from him to wipe himself. Wonwoo does the same. When they are both done, he aims for the door. He has no business in this room anymore.

“Where are you going?” Mingyu asks from the bed.

“Out?”

“Why?”

Wonwoo wants to throw the question back. He also wants to know why.

“Told you, you can stay.”

Wonwoo doesn't like this. Mingyu shouldn't be like this. Why can't he be an asshole so it could be easy for him to detach himself from this fake relationship? “I have to clean up the kitchen.”

Mingyu frowns. “It can wait. I'll clean it tomorrow.”

“You haven't had dinner. You're not hungry?”

The taller sighs. “Just say if you don't wanna be with me. It's fine.”

“Mingyu, I--”

“I'm really trying, Wonwoo.” He says. “I know you hate me but at least I wanna get along with you.”

“I don't hate you.” Wonwoo isn't lying. Not now that there is an upcoming battle inside him.

He comes back to Mingyu and stands beside the bed. He cups his cheek and Mingyu leans in on his touch. Mingyu is many things. Mingyu is something he doesn't understand. He is certain Mingyu is gonna be the reason for his sufferings.

They both come back to bed. Mingyu makes room for Wonwoo and kisses his forehead once they are lying beside each other. Mingyu pulls him into his arms under the blanket like this is all true and Wonwoo allows himself to believe in it even just for tonight.

They lay like that for a while that Wonwoo assumes Mingyu has already fallen asleep. He takes that opportunity to look closely at Mingyu's face. Butterflies begin fluttering in his stomach while he scans his every detail and feature, his nose, his slightly opened mouth, his long lashes, the crease on his forehead. Wonwoo is terrified. He doesn't want these feelings building inside him.

“What are you looking at?” Mingyu suddenly speaks, eyes still shut.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo lies.

Mingyu tightens his hold on him then sniffs his hair. Wonwoo doesn't complain about the proximity. He just hopes Mingyu wouldn't  feel how his pulse race because of him.

*

The CF for the brand new mobile unit of Kim & Jeon Co. is now in the works. Mingyu has been busy the past few days with the preparations, planning, and final decision making for the launch. Wonwoo can see that he is getting attached to the project. Sometimes, during dinner, he would tell Wonwoo about the developments and asks for his opinions on some things. It is nice to talk about something with substance for a change than just fight during dinner over petty things.

Because of his packed schedule, they barely see each other. Mingyu is the one who often comes in late at night when Wonwoo is already asleep while Wonwoo would be going to work early when Mingyu is still asleep. According to their house rules, Mingyu should be waking up early and they both should be going to work together. He should also do the dishes in the evening but Wonwoo lets it pass for the meantime. He understands that Mingyu has other more important things to do than worry about chores at home.

“Don’t wait for me. I am gonna be late.” Mingyu says over the phone that night. Wonwoo is about to cook although he already half expected that his husband would skip dinner yet again.

“Alright.” He answers. Good thing he hasn't started cooking yet.

“Did you just get in?”

“Uhm-hm.” He nods as if Mingyu could see him.

“Ok. I’ll see you later.”

“Mingyu..” Wonwoo calls out before his husband could hang up. Even if Mingyu is really annoying and such an asshole when he is at home, Wonwoo kinda misses his presence now that they haven't interacted in a while. They are living under the same roof but they haven't seen or talked to each other for days. They fight and shout at each other sometimes but they make-up right after. They are being a normal married couple without them noticing. Wonwoo misses how he would annoy the hell out of him. Mingyu is slowly becoming a vital part of his daily life and Wonwoo could not deny it anymore.

“Hmmm?” Mingyu hums.

Wonwoo contemplates if he would tell him that he misses him. He is scared that he might just laugh or mock his about it for days.

Wonwoo still does not know when Mingyu is being serious or not. That is one part of him that he hates the most. Sometimes he is sweet then all of a sudden he would be a douchebag. Mingyu gives him mixed signals and it drives him crazy.

“Hey, are you still there, honey?” Mingyu asks.

See. That's what he meant. Honey. Mingyu always calls him that since they got married and it makes Wonwoo cringe. But there are times when it makes Wonwoo melt especially when he calls him that while cuddling.

“Yep.” Wonwoo answers.

“What are you gonna say?”

Wonwoo hears someone calling Mingyu at the background, asking him to look at something for a second. Mingyu excuses himself and says “Wait a minute. I gonna get back at you after this.” Wonwoo assumes he must be really busy right now and he should just end the call to not disturb them.

“Nothing. Just good luck.” Wonwoo tells Mingyu when he comes back.

“Thank you. I gotta go now. Talk to you later. Bye.”

After that, the next thing Wonwoo hears is a repeating beep. He decides to just have kimchi and rice instead of cooking real food for dinner. It is not fun to eat delicious food without a company anyway.

*

First day of the shoot is taking too long and they might have an all-nighter. Mingyu is getting used to working with Jeonghan by now after all the meetings they have attended together and phone calls to each other over the past few days. It is a struggle in the beginning but they have managed to keep everything professional. Mingyu initially did not want to have any interactions with Jeonghan. He made Seungkwan attend all the meetings and take his calls until he realized it is not right anymore. It is not right to mix personal feelings with work. Of course, it could not be helped but as much as possible he wants to show that he has matured.

Jeonghan, to Mingyu's relief, gets the hint and puts aside their history aside. He hasn't opened about what happened in the past and Mingyu prefers it to stay that way.

“Here.” Jeonghan goes to Mingyu who is checking out the lighting. He is working for almost twenty-four hours now. Jeonghan offers him a cup of coffee.

Mingyu takes it. The coffee could help him stay awake for a couple of hours more. “Thank you.”

“You should go home now. You are not needed here anyways. You are the boss. You are not required to stay until everything is done.” Jeonghan tells him.

It isn't the case for Mingyu. He wants to stay. He will leave when he is sure everything is done and satisfied with the outcome. He wants to be fair to everybody who also work hard for this. This project is given to him so he is responsible for every single soul in that studio. “I will go home when everyone is going home.”

Jeonghan smiles at him. Bosses like him are rare in this world. “We are almost done.”

They got two popular celebrities and two models as endorsers. They have finished some parts of the male celebrity and today they are finishing the ones with the female celebrity. The two models will start filming tomorrow. Final shoot will be next week with the two celebrities together.

Finally, they call it a day. Mingyu thanks everyone personally including the celebrity endorser. He sends them home before he leaves. He is about to drive out of the parking area when he sees Jeonghan in front of his own car, its hood opened. Mingyu stops to check what the problem is.

“What happened?” Mingyu asks.

Jeonghan is touching random wires in the engine but he looks like he doesn’t know how to fix it. He doesn’t even know what the problem is to begin with. “It won’t start.” Jeonghan says.

Mingyu looks in to figure it out. He looks inside to check the dashboard and there he sees that the battery is dead. It has to be replaced. They either have to drive to the nearest car repair shop to buy a new one or have the car towed there and let a mechanic do it. Mingyu knows how to replace a battery but he is sure no shops nearby are still open at this hour.

“I think you left your hazard on for the whole day so your battery got drained. You have to be towed.”

“Damn it.”Jeonghan curses. “I am gonna call for towing service then just take a cab home.”

“I will take you home.” Mingyu offers as a boss and as a concerned citizen of South Korea.

“Is it ok?”

“Yeah.”

They wait for the tow truck to come before they drive home.

The ambiance inside the car is a bit awkward. No one dares to talk unless Jeonghan is giving directions to his place. Mingyu’s pulse is erratic. Having his first love on his passenger seat is terrifying and this setting reminds him of a particular event in the past.

“Pull over. That’s my building.” Jeonghan says, pointing at the tall building at the corner of the street.

Mingyu parks the car right in front of the entrance.

“Thank you for the ride.” Jeonghan utters as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“You are welcome.” Mingyu gives a polite smile.

“You want to come up first?”

The offer is very tempting. They are gonna be alone inside his unit and Mingyu’s head is filled with various ideas that they could do. Some are inappropriate and some are plain friendly. He badly wants to say yes but the rational part of him is telling him that he would regret it if the inappropriate things he is thinking comes to reality.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to.” Jeonghan suddenly says, looking at his own lap. “There are just so many things I want to say to you. If you are not yet ready, it is fine with me.”

Jeonghan reaches for the door to get out of the car but before he could, Mingyu speaks. “Ok, let’s talk.”

The older man leads the way to his apartment. When they get inside, he offers Mingyu something to drink. Mingyu patiently sits on the couch and checks the clock silently ticking on the wall. It’s almost two in the morning and Wonwoo must be asleep by now. He hasn’t sent him any messages since he called a few hours ago. He worries that he hasn’t cooked dinner and didn’t eat because he is alone.

Jeonghan returns to the room with two glasses of lemonade and sits beside Mingyu.

“You like lemonades, right?” He says with a bright smile.

Mingyu nods before he takes a sip from his glass. He feels good that Jeonghan still remembers some things about him. “You should start talking now. It’s getting pretty late.”

“Right.” Jeonghan agrees, rubbing his palms on his pants. “First off, I am sorry. I‘m sorry for everything, Mingyu.” Jeonghan extends his hand and puts it on top of Mingyu’s.

Mingyu flinches at the touch. He isn’t prepared. He could hear his heart thrumming in his chest. He looks back at Jeonghan and sees that he is sincere with his apology. His eyes reflects that repentance he was longing, the regret for turning him down because he loves him too.

“You are important to me, Mingyu. I just had to leave because of my dreams. I should have been clear about my feelings for you but I was scared that I might hurt you more if I tell you I love you too when I couldn’t stay to be with you.” Jeonghan continues.

“It was hard for me to leave you. It hurts whenever Jisoo tells me that you were having a hard time mending a broken heart. I wanted to return back then. I wanted to give up studying just so I can be with you.”

Mingyu is awed with what he just heard. Those were the words he was dreaming to hear.

“I told myself I would fix everything when I come back. I tried reaching you but you shut me out and you were about to go to military. I assumed you don’t want me anymore after what I have done to you so I just let you go.” Tears starts to pool in Jeonghan’s eyes. “It was painful for me too, Mingyu. You are not the only one who was hurt. I was devastated too.”

Mingyu looks at the man tearing up in front of him. He doesn’t like seeing him cry, most especially because of him. He is still someone special to him, maybe there is still love left in him for Jeonghan but he can’t feel the same intensity he had felt when he was younger. It’s overwhelming to know all of these after all these years. Mingyu feels flattered and relieved in a way but.. that’s just it.

He pulls Jeonghan towards him and wraps his arms around him. He rubs his back to make him feel better but Jeonghan sobs harder in his chest. He lets him calm down before he pulls away.

Jeonghan looks up at Mingyu with wet eyes. “I am sorry, Mingyu. I know you are married but—”

“Don’t be sorry. I have forgiven you.” Mingy says. It’s true. It’s been years and he thinks he had gotten over him now. He touches Jeonghan’s face gently and smiles. If this happened a year ago, he would have been the happiest man alive. He would’ve kissed Jeonghan live happily ever after.

Now, all Mingyu thinks is he has to leave soon because there is someone waiting for him to come home,

“I don’t like the idea that you’re married now.” Jeonghan tells him which startles Mingyu.

“Yes, I am married to an amazing person.”

“You love him?”

“Yes.” Mingyu is amazed at how fast he could lie at questions like this. Maybe he is just used to it. “I really have to leave now. Thanks for the lemonade.”

Mingyu walks out as fast as he can. Being with Jeonghan doesn’t feel right to him. He opens his phone and types a message for Wonwoo.

 

**To: Jeon Wonhoney**

_On my way home now, hun. See you <3 _

*

Wonwoo wakes up in the middle of the night expecting to see Mingyu in his room. Seeing the door opened, he takes a peak to see if his husband is on his bed only to find out he still isn’t. He had told Wonwoo he would be late but he did not say he would stay out _this_ late.

Wonwoo goes to the kitchen to get a glass of warm water. He wonders what Mingyu is up to. Maybe he goes out with his friends again after work. His thought gets interrupted when he hears his phone ping.

 

**From: Kim Jerk-off**

_On my way home now, hun. See you <3 _

 

Wonwoo replies right away

 

**To: Kim Jerk-off**

_Why so late?_

 

**From: Kim Jerk-off**

_Shooting got extended._

 

**To: Kim Jerk-off**

_Okay. You driving?_

 

**From: Kim Jerk-off**

_Yeah. Can’t talk. See your ugly face in a bit :)_

 

That asshole. Wonwoo sits on the couch and opens the TV. He decides that he will just wait for Mingyu to come home. He couldn’t get back to sleep anyway and this movie about training dragons got him interested.

Mingyu comes in only after a few minutes. He takes out his shoes and immediately joins Wonwoo in the couch. Wonwoo doesn’t expect him to kiss him on the lips but he does before he lies down and uses Wonwoo’s lap as a pillow.

“You really need to eat more.” Mingyu says, eyes closed. He looks so tired. There are dark circles around his eyes that weren't there before.

“Why?”

“’Coz your thighs are bony.”

“Then go get a pillow. Don’t put your head on my bony thighs.” Wonwoo pushes him.

Mingyu hugs his middle and buries his face on Wonwoo’s stomach. “Just only for a few minutes.”

“Get up and change.”

“Later.”

“You stink.”

“But I like it here.” Mingyu moves closer to him and hugs his waist more tightly.

Wonwoo focuses in the movie while waiting for Mingyu to get up. It doesn’t happen because Mingyu falls asleep on his lap and Wonwoo doesn’t have the heart to wake him up anymore. Wonwoo carefully lifts his head and puts a pillow under his head. He goes to his room to get a blanket and covers him with it.

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu calls.

“Yeah?”

“Come.” The taller tugs him down, inviting him to lay with him.

“Wait.” Wonwoo turns off all the lights before he places himself in between Mingyu and the backrest of the couch.

“Comfy.” Mingyu hums, spooning him.

Wonwoo easily falls asleep. He is getting used to this.

*

Wonwoo is only curious. He tells himself that after asking Chan to arrange a catering service for today's shoot. It's a spontaneous idea and it is all he could think of to have a valid excuse to go to the studio where his husband spends most of his time lately.

Chan had contacted Seungkwan for the basic information he needed. After that, he reported back to Wonwoo and here they are, on their way to the location. Mingyu might wonder why he would buy dinner for everyone but other people would just see it as a good deed from his sweet husband. Wonwoo is confident that Mingyu wouldn't suspect something out of the ordinary, especially when food is involved.

It is okay, he tells himself again. This is normal.

Wonwoo sees Mingyu right away. He looks surprised that a truck of food arrived all of a sudden. He calls Seungkwan to ask what is the commotion about. People moving and putting in tables and food trays.

"It's from Mr. Jeon." Seungkwan tells him.

Wonwoo smiles at him when Mingyu finds him standing by the entrance with Chan. He lets the catering team to set up and once done, he calls everybody to take a break first. This is a new side of Mingyu that he hasn't seen yet. Even though he looks disheveled, he looks in command and very serious about his job. He even wears his black-rimmed square eyeglasses that he only sees at home when he's playing games.

Wonwoo doesn't want to get on his way so he stays at the side and waits for Mingyu to come to him when everyone is already eating.

"What is all these?" Mingyu asks him when he gets to where Wonwoo is waiting. He seems tired, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I just brought food. What is wrong with that?" Wonwoo responds.

Wonwoo can hear people whispering about them. Some people ask who he is and some people admires how sweet of him to surprise his husband by buying food for everyone. But they primarily talk about how good-looking they both are how Mingyu got a sophisticated and cultured husband with his infamous reputation of being a nation's playboy.

"It was really nice of you but you should not have bothered." Mingyu says. He doesn't seem annoyed but Wonwoo could feel stress radiating off his body. He starts questioning his decision and regrets doing all of this just for the sake of curiosity.

"Is that you, Kim Mingyu? Are you refusing food?" Wonwoo tries to play it cool. He doesn't show that he's disappointed with his husband's underwhelming reaction to his surprise. He pinches Mingyu's cheek.

Mingyu tries to laugh at the gesture. "Thank you for your concern, honey." He says softly, he takes Wonwoo's hand and sways it to their side.

Wonwoo's heart flutters when he hears Mingyu calling him honey with a smile on his face. His worries ebb away the moment Mingyu takes his hand walks them to the buffet table.

"Go eat now. I know you are hungry." Wonwoo tells him. He also tells Chan and Seungkwan that it is okay to leave them for a minute so they could eat too.

"Have you eaten?" Mingyu gets a plateful. Wonwoo specifically orders the dishes he likes.

"Not yet."

"You should eat too." Mingyu gets another plate and fills it with the ones he knows Wonwoo would eat. He brings the plate to a corner table where Chan and Seungkwan are seated.

Wonwoo can't help but stare at Mingyu again while he is devouring his food. How could they be okay like this then fight later and then cuddle at the end of the day? Mingyu's been better and only god knows how and when that happened. Sometimes Wonwoo wonders if he married the same person he met three months ago because this is definitely not the childish Mingyu he met at the airport.

"What? You miss me?" Mingyu teases him.

"Of course not." Wonwoo makes disgusted a face but inside, he answered yes to the question. Yes, he misses Mingyu especially the past few days. Hence, this catering surprise.

Mingyu chuckles. Wonwoo misses that smile, those teeth’ those eyes that disappears when he laughs. Maybe it's not just Mingyu who changed in the last months post wedding. Maybe Wonwoo also changed, particularly how he feels and views his husband. He's not even fighting to correct himself whenever he thinks about Mingyu in a fond way. He just let himself feel it and he likes it more than he thought he would.

Mingyu transfers meat on Wonwoo's plate from his and tells him he should finish all of it. While arguing about pork and beef, a blond man comes to their table and introduces himself. Wonwoo hasn't seen him in the company before. Sure, he doesn't because the guy is extremely handsome he could be a model.

"Hello, Mr. Jeon. I am Yoon Jeonghan from Highlight Advertising. Thank you for the delicious food." The guy bows. Are all people from this kind of industry always this good-looking? Wonwoo has met some in London and they all give off a vibe that they are oozing with charm and creativity.

Mingyu straightens up in his seat as Wonwoo stands up to shake Jeonghan's hand. He is positive that he has heard Jeonghan's name in one of his and Mingyu's conversations. “Hi Mr. Yoon. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You’re really handsome in person. I only see you in newspapers." Jeonghan compliments

"Oh please." Wonwoo blushes. It's really flattering to get a compliment from someone who is equally attractive. "You're not bad yourself, Mr. Yoon."

While Mingyu is gone to get a refill, Wonwoo engages in having conversation with Jeonghan. They surprisingly have the same interests like tennis and old school video games. Wonwoo finds him smart and eloquent. He has traveled to London as well so they had more things to talk about.

"How is Mingyu taking care of you?" Wonwoo asks.

Jeonghan giggles at that. "He's very hands-on. He is strict and likes everything on-point but he is fun to be with." Jeonghan answers.

"Good to hear." Wonwoo says.

Mingyu comes back with his second plate and sits down beside Wonwoo. Wonwoo isn't sure what compels his husband to force food in his mouth in front of Jeonghan. Wonwoo takes the piece of kimbap but smacks Mingyu's arms after.

“Sorry. He's very persistent sometimes.” Wonwoo tells Jeonghan.

“He needs to gain weight. He's so skinny.” Mingyu says. Wonwoo sees Chan and Seungkwan agree. “I mean I like you as you are, honey, but I don't want people to think that I'm starving you.”

“I like my body as it is. Accept it, Kim Mingyu.”

“I accept. I just think you need to have extra 10 pounds more and maybe come to the gym with me. Help me here, Seungkwan.” Mingyu explains and forces his secretary to talk.

Seungkwan swallows his food. “Yes, sir.”

"It’s nice to meet you Mr. Jeon." Jeonghan says, after watching the four exchange banters adorably. They seem close to each other and it is evident that the couple doesn't treat their secretaries as mere employees.

Wonwoo has forgotten that he was talking to Jeonghan earlier. Mingyu and his invalid reasons got him distracted. He stands up again and beams at the handsome man. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Yoon. Please take care of Mingyu. Don't hesitate to beat him up if he misbehave." Wonwoo says. He thinks he likes Jeonghan. He thinks they could be friends.

"I will." Jeonghan looks at him then at Mingyu before he leaves.

Wonwoo now turns to Mingyu who, surprisingly, didn't participate that much with his and Jeonghan's conversation. "Who are you shooting now?" He asks.

"Models.” Mingyu answers. He tells Seungkwan and asks about the models. He doesn't see them anywhere. They should be eating, too. Seungkwan immediately gets up and sprints to the dressing room to fetch them.

A man and woman come out from the improvised dressing room. The girl is tall with typical small face and slender body. Wonwoo might have seen her in a commercial or a billboard before. The guy is new. He seems to be one of those emerging models these days with mixed blood. He isn't that tall like Mingyu but has strong features similar to a cherub.

Mingyu leaves their table for a moment to approach them. "Don't starve yourself." Mingyu tells the two. The girl proceeds to get a small portion of meat and decided she only wants the salad. On the other hand, the guy helps himself and doesn't hold back in scooping food to his plate.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim." The guy smiles shyly.

Mingyu invites both to their table. The girl declines as she is already seated with the makeup crew. The guy follows Mingyu to sit with them.

"Wonwoo, this is our model." Mingyu introduces the male model to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo rises to greet the guy. He looked familiar but then Wonwoo realizes he has seen a lot of Caucasian-Asian in his life especially when he was in London or maybe he has seen one of his ads somewhere.

However, the model's eyes widen the moment Wonwoo is already in front of him. He seems he recognizes him as well.

"Wonwoo-hyung?" The young model says.

Wonwoo tilts his head. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember me?" The younger man insists. A smile is slowly forming on his face. .

"I am sorry..." Wonwoo is still searching his memories where he met this guy in the past. He calls him hyung which mean they have crossed paths a long time ago. People in London doesn't call him hyung.

The guy interrupts Wonwoo's thoughts and puffs his cheeks like a bubble fish. "You still don't remember?”

Wonwoo covers his mouth with his palm in disbelief. It's been ages. He couldn't believe he would see him in Seoul. "Vernon!" He exclaimed as he excitedly throws himself at the young man for a hug.

*

Even though he is 100% supported by his parents financially, Wonwoo still wants to experience earning on his own now that he is already living alone. Most people envy how he could buy anything he wants and be anywhere he wants without worrying about money but Wonwoo didn’t ask for all of that. He is eternally grateful for his luck but he wants to be more now that he got his independence.

Hence, when an offer came from one of his book club friends to tutor a boy for three months and get paid with a generous amount, Wonwoo is all go.

“Why did you accept it if you can’t do it?” Wonwoo asks. The said friend has so many part-time jobs. His hands got full and couldn’t handle all of them now so he decides to give this one away. Wonwoo is the only one who is interested and very eager to take it from him.

“I just wanted to have extra money but I guess my shift in the coffee shop won’t allow me to do the tutoring.” His friend answers.

He will use the money to open his own bank account in London, separate from the one his parents set up for him. It’s not gonna be a lot, probably can only cover food expense but it’s a start.

After class, Wonwoo goes to the house of the kid as scheduled. His friend gave him the complete details and assured that the parents already knows about the switch.

The house is located a few kilometers from the university, a few train stops away, in a middle class apartment building. Wonwoo notes that he should start getting familiar with the subway stations if he really wants to survive. He’s not gonna be chauffeured like a rich kid that he is here.

“You must be the replacement for Henry?” The woman says after letting Wonwoo in their dainty abode.

“Yes, mam. I am Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo bows, then stands up straight again when he remembers that he is talking to an English woman. Bowing is not needed anymore.

The woman bows at him, too, and laughs. She introduces herself as Mrs. Chwe and she is married to a Korean man. They have two kids and the eldest one is the one Wonwoo will handle. She tells him that she is pleased that someone like Wonwoo will tutor his son because his husband is quite bummed that his son doesn’t know how to speak Korean yet, aside from getting behind in his Maths classes. Mrs. Chwe promises that they will pay for the extra for the Korean lessons he will provide. Wonwoo agrees right away.

Mrs. Chwe guides him to the boy’s room. Wonwoo could already hear loud music coming from the boy’s room while they are walking in the corridor. He couldn’t make up what songs that are playing but he is sure the kid is into some serious American hip-hop. Mrs. Chwe knocks before she opens the door. The boy is playing computer games so seriously that he doesn’t even care that someone just entered.

“Sorry, he is always like that. Just bear with him a little but he is a good boy.” Mrs. Chwe apologizes.

Wonwoo smiles in response. “It’s okay. Just leave it to me.”

“Vernon! Your tutor is here. Behave, okay?” Mrs. Chwe tells his son before she leaves the boy to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo closes the door behind him and says hi to the boy who is now staring at him.

“Hello. I am Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo introduces himself. He is quite nervous. He hasn’t taught anyone in his life. Well, maybe his grandpa on how to use a mobile phone but that was different. He wasn’t paid to do that.

The boy sighs and turns around to face his computer again. “I am Vernon. Guess you know that already.”

Wonwoo picks up the book on the bed. It’s his Math workbook. His mother really needs help with this kid. “Sure.”

“Alright.” Vernon turns off the computer.

Wonwoo starts checking his current lessons so he would know how he is faring. His quizzes and his exercises are all graded F. They got a lot of work to do at this rate. Wonwoo doesn’t consider himself intelligent but he wants and is confident that he could impart enough knowledge to the boy with his skills.

Vernon is currently in 9th grade. Obviously, he is bad with numbers but he seems to be excelling in arts and music. There are anime sketches on his wall together with the bands he is obsessed with.

With his wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and pointed nose, Vernon doesn’t look half-Korean when you look at him. His English features are more prominent. Probably because he is born and raised her and wasn’t exposed to his father’s culture.

The boy is evidently nervous around Wonwoo. He is fifteen and in the stage where he is starting to think he shouldn’t be treated as a child anymore. Most boys at this age is in a phase where they believe they are big enough to be allowed to do whatever they want. Wonwoo would know because he was once a boy.

“Shall we start now?” Wonwoo asks, still wearing a smile to make Vernon comfortable. The boy tells Wonwoo that it is okay if he wants to sit on his bed. Once he feels that Wonwoo is okay and can be trusted, he tells him that he hates Math and that it is the only subject in school that he is failing. He proudly states that he is a good student but numbers is just not for him.

“Are you a college student?” Vernon asks. They have relocated on the floor as the bed is too soft for them to write on and the study table is small enough for two persons.

“Yup.” Wonwoo says.

As they spend more study sessions together, Vernon is becoming comfortable towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo is enjoying just as much. It’s been years since he was in 6th grade so it is fun to brush up on his math together with the boy.

Vernon, just like he told him, is actually a smart kid. He is just lazy and because their family always move, it is hard for him to adjust. Wonwoo thought he was born and raised in London. Vernon had told him that they are living in the city for two years now and he isn’t half-English. He is actually half-American and was born in New York. Every year he would have to deal with a new environment, new school, new teachers, and new classmates. He is getting tired of relocating places but he could not do anything about it because that was the nature of his father’s job.

“It was hard leaving a place when you already gained so many friends.” Vernon says over cookies and lemonade that his mother prepared for them.

Wonwoo understand what the kid is feeling. He, too, is a nomad but it must be tougher for a boy who should be building relationships with friends and figuring out his own self by now. He must have left so many friends over the years. Wonwoo tries to be the big brother he doesn’t have. It is making Vernon more at ease that he has someone to confide on outside school since he doesn’t talk to other kids that much. He stays away so it wouldn’t be hard to say goodbye when it’s time to leave again.

Wonwoo tells him it is alright to make friends and be close to one or two kids in his grade. Vernon is reluctant in the beginning but when he comes home with a kid one time, Wonwoo knows he is going to be okay. It shows when his grades begins improving and he talks more about his friends than his games. He even gets into the school basketball team.

“Wonwoo-hyung, I have something to tell you.” Vernon runs to Wonwoo one afternoon. Aside from Math, Wonwoo has started teaching Vernon basic Hangul. He hates it but he wants to learn so he could understand what his father is saying when he is pissed. For starters, Wonwoo has taught him honorifics and now he is applying to him thus the hyung.

“What is it?” Wonwoo hums, checking the latest quiz Vernon took. He did well in Science.

Vernon’s smile is so big that Wonwoo assumes this might be good.

“I got into the basketball team!” He exclaims, jumping around the room. Now, Vernon isn’t exactly athletic but his new friend is part of the team and maybe he was the one who encouraged Vernon to join. It’s not a bad thing. He can meet more friends in the team and learn discipline.

“Congratulations!” Wonwoo give the boy a high five and buys him ice cream after their study session.

Wonwoo then allots time to watch Vernon’s basketball games even though he is on the bench most of the time. He wants to show him support as a brother and as a friend.

Three months had gone by quickly and Wonwoo’s contract as Vernon’s tutor has already ended. They still see each other, though. Vernon would sometimes come by at his university to eat lunch with him or drop by at his apartment. He still seeks Wonwoo’s advice and asks him to teach him some part of the lessons he doesn’t fully understand. Wonwoo does it for free. He doesn’t mind a loud teenager in his house.

“People think I am sponsoring a teenage boy.” Wonwoo says while preparing waffles for vernon in his apartment. The boy comes by to show him how good he is in Hangul. He still couldn’t construct sentences but he is good with comprehension.

“Why?” Vernon asks, watching TV as he sits on the couch waiting for his food.

“Because of you! You always follow me around.” Wonwoo yelps, half-joking.

“You don’t like me anymore? Am I annoying you?” A frown forms on Vernon’s face. He sounds worried.

Wonwoo laughs for getting him there. Of course, he likes him around. He is an only child who longs for a sibling. Vernon became that sibling he wanted all his life.

“Hyung! Don’t joke around like that!” Vernon yells at him.

“I am sorry. You are just so cute.” Wonwoo pinches his chubby cheeks. He tells him to go to the table now. “Your waffle is ready.”

Vernon get up to get his waffle then returns to the couch. Wonwoo joins him.

“Hyung, can I sleep over?” Vernon tries showing his puppy eyes.

Wonwoo hasn’t let him stay the night before because his mother would be worried and it is not comfortable to let a child sleep on the couch.

“Why? Your mom will look for you.” Wonwoo says.

“She won’t mind if I tell her I’m with you.” Vernon insists.

Wonwoo ends up calling Mrs. Chwe telling her that Vernon has a lesson in school that is really hard so he needs to sleep over to help him out. Vernon’s mother says yes right away. It’s a Friday night. Wonwoo isn’t sure how he got away with that excuse.

Wonwoo prepares blanket and pillows for Vernon. He sets them up in the living room in front of the TV.

“What is it like living in Korea?” Vernon is already lying on the extra mattress while Wonwoo is sitting on the floor. The kid has no idea about Seoul or South Korea. He only knows that his father came from there are left when to work in New York. He never knew their relatives.

“It was.. good I guess because I grew up there.” Wonwoo answers honestly. London is great so far but Seoul is still home for him.

“I want to go there, too. I want to see the place where you and dad grew up. Someday, I am gonna go there.” Vernon declares.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Then, visit me. I will tour you around.” As a college student, he still doesn’t have any plans on working in London at that time. All he is focused on is finishing college.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Unfortunately, Vernon and his family moves back to New York when the school year ended. Vernon is sad because he thought London would be his permanent home. He is already enjoying school and gaines lots of friends. He has Wonwoo. He is loving London so much now.

“Stop crying.” Wonwoo wipes the boy’s tears. “I’m still gonna be your hyung. You can always come and visit me. You can always send me a message on Facebook.”

It’s the night before the whole family leaves London for good and Vernon runs away from home to see Wonwoo. Wonwoo doesn’t want to send them off. It’s gonna be so painful for him to see someone close to him go without any assurance that they would see each other again.

“You are making me cry more, hyung!” Vernon grunts.

“We will see each other again. Maybe by that time you are already an NBA player.” Wonwoo jokes. He knows basketball is not Vernon’s priority. Up to this day, he still wants to be a musician.

“Don’t forget your promise.” Vernon sniffs the snot running down his nose.

“I won’t. I will definitely tour you in Seoul and other parts of Korea if you want.”

“I will miss you, Hyung.” Vernon throws his arms around Wonwoo.

Wonwoo will really miss this kid.

They exchange messages for the first few months but it all eventually stop when Wonwoo becomes busy at school and work. The last time he has heard from Vernon was when he told him that he got into a university in the US. They finally stopped moving, his father quitting his job and opens a family restaurant in Queens. Wonwoo assumes Vernon has figured out his life, maybe he is now studying music. Maybe he already had met a girl. Nonetheless, Wonwoo still wishes him all the best and hopes he doesn’t feel outcast anymore.

*

“Vernon!” Wonwoo yelps, hugging the now grown boy whom he hasn’t seen for almost seven years. He is so surprised how Vernon changed a lot. His baby fats are all gone, his hair is now dyed blond, he is so much taller than before (although Wonwoo is still taller by a few centimeters). He grew up finely that Wonwoo did not recognize him at first.

“How have you been?” Wonwoo asks.

“I am now living here in Seoul.” Vernon says, and take note, in fluent Hangul.

“Wow! You now speak Hangul.”

“Yup. I studied hard in honor of my first tutor.”

Wonwoo laughs. He is really happy to see Vernon. It is like seeing a younger brother again after a long time and knowing they were fine and well all these years.

Mingyu catches both of their attentions with a very crispy cough to get the attention “Uhmm.. Wonwoo?” Mingyu says cooly. “I mean honey, what is this?” He emphasizes the word honey which irks Wonwoo.

“Oh, Vernon.” Wonwoo points at Mingyu. “Mingyu is my husband.”

Wonwoo sees Mingyu smirk. He knows the other is trying to fence his territory. He feels Vernon is a threat.

Vernon’s jaw falls. “Oh, okay. I didn’t know you got married.” He blinks. “But I mean congratulations, hyung and Mr. Kim.”

“Thank you, Vernon.” Mingyu smiles then puts his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders. “You should go finish your meal now. Our shoot will resume in half an hour.”

“I will talk to you later.” Wonwoo tells Vernon before letting him go.

Vernon excuses himself with his plate of food. When no one is looking, Wonwoo shoves Mingyu’s arms from his shoulders and elbows his stomach. Mingyu bends down and groans because of the pain. So satisfying.

*

Wonwoo is done for the day. He is now putting the piles of paper back he was working on in their folders and stacks them at the side of his table. He checks the report tab opened on his screen his presentation tomorrow one last time before he shuts down his computer. He plans to drop by the department store to buy new covers and some stuff for the bathroom. He listed them all in his mobile note so he doesn’t forget anything. He wants to leave early so he could finish his chores early but then his secretary gives him a last-minute ring.

"What is it?" Wonwoo asks over the phone. He’s all set to leave.

"You have a visitor." The young secretary answers. "It’s Vernon."

Wonwoo and Vernon has been exchanging text messages since they had their little reunion in the CF shooting a few days ago. Wonwoo was not supposed to wait up until they pack up but he did because he wanted to talk to Vernon. Mingyu was not amused by it. He had tried to make Wonwoo leave early but he insisted he would stay until everything was over.

"Go home. You are not needed here." Mingyu had told him. Wonwoo was watching eagerly behind the director as Vernon posed handsomely on the camera.

"Shut up." Wonwoo waved him off.

Mingyu grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the toilet.

"What?!" Mingyu let go of his arm once they are inside cramped room.

"Go home." Mingyu repeated. He was getting annoyed at the glances Vernon and Wonwoo were exchanging.

"I don't want to and quit telling me what to do."

"Why? You like him??" Mingyu growled at him, punching the stall.

Wonwoo stared at him, somewhat surprised by his question.

"You know what? I don't even care about your feelings." Mingyu says, leaving Wonwoo perplexed.

Wonwoo didn’t want to suppose that Mingyu was indeed jealous because he liked him. He must be only jealous because he was giving attention to another person besides him. Mingyu liked attention so much and maybe he wants Wonwoo's to only look at him.

Wonwoo got back to the set after fixing himself. Mingyu avoided him the whole night. He went home as soon as the crew packed up. He didn’t wait for Wonwoo, didn’t care if he had a ride home.

 

**To: Kim Jerk-off**

_I am gonna be late. Don't wait up for me._

 

**From: Kim Jerk-off**

_Do what you want. I don't fucking care._

 

Wonwoo got annoyed by his reply so he took his time with Vernon in a coffee shop until the wee hours of the morning. He and Vernon caught up with each other, telling each other what they did for the past seven years they didn’t talk. Wonwoo told him about his job in London and a bit about why he ended up going back to Seoul. He didn’t wanna go into detail how he got married. He just told him that Mingyu is an okay catch and he is satisfied with their marriage.

On the other hand, Wonwoo had learned that Vernon is living in Seoul for almost a year now and is working as a music producer. Modelling is just his gig at the side. His parents settled in New York with his sister.

When Wonwoo got home, Mingyu was not in the house. He returned the day after.

"At least I told you I am coming home late! You did not even text me where were you!" Wonwoo shouted when Mingyu arrived Saturday afternoon. He was waiting and worrying about his husband the whole time. He was calling him but his phone was unreachable.

"I am too tired to argue with you." Mingyu walked past him, slamming his door at Wonwoo’s face. They did not talk for two days after that.

"Ok. Get him in." Wonwoo instructs Chan. He quickly checks his reflection on the round mirror on his table. He still looks dashing and presentable with his light makeup, his jet black hair down.

Chan opens the door for Vernon. He is just wearing plain white T-shirt with and washed jeans. He wears a big smile. Wonwoo waves at him.

"Hello hyung!" Vernon greets. Chan closes the door, leaving him and Wonwoo alone in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asks. "I was about to leave.”

"Sorry. Are you busy?"

"No. Why?"

"Let's eat dinner!" Vernon tugs his arm. Wonwoo thought he grew up but there are still childish manners left in him. Filming is over so he has a lot of time in his hands for other things.

"But.." Wonwoo utters. He has to do the run errands then cook Mingyu's dinner.

"Mr. Kim would not mind, right?" Vernon inquires.

Wonwoo isn’t sure about that. Based on their latest fight, he is sure Mingyu has an issue with Vernon. He wanted to explain to Mingyu that Vernon is only a younger brother to him (then he realized that even if Vernon is someone he likes, Mingyu should be out of it) but Mingyu is stubborn and doesn’t accept any explanation. He believes what he wants to believe.

And his dinner? They’ve been breaking their own rules the past few days. Wonwoo won’t get in trouble by not cooking one meal.

"No." Wonwoo beams.

The head to a restaurant that Vernon picks. Wonwoo texts Mingyu that something came up tonight so he should just cook or buy take-out for himself for dinner. Mingyu still does not reply. It’s not his fault anymore if he starves.

Vernon orders food for them and has started eating. However, Wonwoo is still occupied about Mingyu. What did he eat? Where is he?

"Are you okay, hyung?" Vernon asks.

"Hmm?" Wonwoo looks up from staring at his phone. "Yes."

“Hyung, how did you meet Mr. Kim? Did you meet in London?"

Wonwoo tells him what they always tell people when they are asked about their "love" story - they meet fatefully in London during one of Mingyu's trips there.

"I still could not believe you are already married." Vernon says.

Wonwoo portrays a character that is a very independent, driven, and goal oriented. He never talked about relationships with Vernon, even his celebrity crushes. Aside from Vernon being young at that time, Wonwoo has not interest in dating when he was in college. He was always focused on something that is far from love or things related to that. He would only talk about his studies or his dream job when they were still exchanging messages. Sure, he would find a man for him and get married in the future but not this soon.

"Sometimes, things don’t always go as you plan." Wonwoo says. "You, don't you have a girlfriend?" Wonwoo tries to steer the topic away from Mingyu.

Vernon shakes his head. "No, I don't have."

"Why? You should have one!” Wonwoo is really surprised to know this. A model a good-looking as Vernon? Single? How?

"I don’t need one right now." Vernon finishes his food and orders dessert. “I mean it would be okay if I have one but I moved here to work. Not to play around.”

After a slice of blueberry cheesecake, Wonwoo tells Vernon that he needs to go home now. he couldn’t stop thinking about his husband. He’s been ignoring his text messages and Wonwoo is starting to get worried that he might be dead by now because of hunger.

"Nice to see you again, Vernon." Wonwoo taps his shoulder.

"Nice to see you too, hyung. Let's eat again some other time."

"Sure. You take care."

"I will. Take care, too."

When Wonwoo arrives home, he sees Mingyu sleeping on the couch with the TV on and an open bag of chips in his hands. There are cans of sodas, wrappers of finished chips, and a bowl of noodles on the floor. He takes the chips slowly from Mingyu's hands before he cleans up the living room. He feels guilty that Mingyu had to eat junk food for dinner unlike him who ate delicious restaurant cuisine. He stares at the poor (gross) state of his husband on the couch and shakes his head. He could never let this happen again.

Wonwoo gets a blanket from his room. He kneels in front of him and wipes the crumbs on his face using his thumb. Mingyu stirs at the touch.

"You're here." He says, still groggy from sleep. Wonwoo nods. "You still hungry? I will cook for you."

"No need."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"I hate seeing you eat junk." Wonwoo mumbles to himself. Me couldn’t full admit that he cares about Mingyu now.

"What?" Mingyu asks him.

"Nothing. I am going to bed now." Wonwoo throws the blanket on Mingyu's face then ran to his room to hide the blush on his cheeks. He hates Mingyu for making him feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments here and on curious cat. I appreciate it a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think ^^
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)


	4. Chapter 3

Wonwoo is shaking his head for the over and over the past hour.

He could not sleep nor calm down once he got into his room after being embarrassed about what he had said to Mingyu.

“I hate seeing you eat junk food.”

There is nothing in it. There are no romantic implications in the words. One could assume that when they hear someone tell it to another person, they are just concerned with the other's health. A mother could say it to her child. You could hear it from two friends. For Wonwoo, those words gave his feelings away.

He couldn't stay still in bed, tossing and turning, screaming his frustrations in his pillows. When he is done thrashing his bed, he proceeds pacing back and forth in the middle of his room. He had admitted to himself that he cares for him, that he could not last a whole day without seeing him, he wants to make sure he eats well. Despite all of this, Wonwoo didn't want to call this madness love because, honestly, the idea of it makes his skin crawl.

Is he falling in love with Mingyu? Are those enough to say that he is indeed feeling something complex for his husband?

“No.” He mumbled to himself. Wonwoo pulls his hair out. He wants to jump out of his window. He is there, going crazy, when, for all he knows, Mingyu is already sleeping so soundly in his room worrying nothing besides what he would like to eat the following day.

Normal couples would meet, date, fall in love, get engaged, and then get married. All in that order. It's not the other way around. Regrettably, it is not the same case for Wonwoo and Mingyu. They met, got engaged, and then got married. That was it. The dating and falling in love aren’t part of the equation.

Wonwoo did not want to entertain the idea of love. Maybe he cares for Mingyu because he is the only person that he has right now. Mingyu somewhat became his friend and because they are living in the same house, they have learned to have a routine together.

“That is it. Nothing more.” Wonwoo concludes to himself.

After failing miserably at attempting to sleep for a few hours now, Wonwoo goes out of his room to look for something that would make him stop thinking. It’s already three in the morning, nothing interesting on TV, internet is dead at this hour. He ends up opening work files, looking through sheets that appears problematic for him. Chan will be so thrilled when he wakes up to a couple of emails from his boss.

When he is done giving extra assignment to his team, Wonwoo tries to make homemade kimchi of his own. He hasn’t done this before (that one time in high school doesn’t count because it was for Home Economics class). It just doesn’t seem so bad to try when you have nothing to do before the break of dawn.

Next thing he does when he finished making a bowl of Kimchi, Wonwoo changes to his running attire. If his mom would see him right now, she would be shocked because his son is the most non-athletic person that has ever graced this planet.  Wonwoo runs five rounds around their block and by the time he arrives home, it is already time for him to prepare for Mingyu’s breakfast.

“Good morning.” Mingyu greets, still yawning. He wears nothing but his checkered boxers. Wonwoo is already dressed for work, sitting in the counter with his cup of coffee. He cooked eggs and sausages this morning.  

“Not eating breakfast again?” Mingyu asks while he munches on his food.

Wonwoo picks up a newspaper, another first for him since he reads his news online. He doesn’t even know why they have newspaper subscription. Mingyu doesn’t read them too. “No.”

“You are getting skinnier every day.” Mingyu tells him. “Eat plenty.”

“It’s none of your business.” Wonwoo says nonchalantly. But he mentally took note to eat extra for lunch later.

“You are PMSing again.” Mingyu shakes his head.

Well, he just spent the whole night thinking of one particular person. He keeps on denying what he feels. He is constantly searching for valid reasons to prove that what his heart is dictating cannot be translated to him falling in love. PMSing is an understatement to describe Wonwoo’s mood right now.

“I just did not get enough of sleep.” Wonwoo makes a less suspicious excuse for his misery.

“By the way,” Mingyu swallows. “I am going to Japan for two days.”

Wonwoo puts down the newspaper he is reading. “When?”

“Tomorrow.”

“What for?”

“There is this annual marketing conference attended by Asian firms. Our company is invited as one of the stakeholders. They asked me to come.” Mingyu explains.

Wonwoo has heard about it as he approved the budget for that trip. He wasn’t aware that it was Mingyu who would go.

“Are you going with your team?”

“No. I am going with Mr. Yoon.”

“Mr. Yoon? You mean Yoon Jeonghan from Highlight Advertising?”

Mingyu nods. “Why?”

“Nothing.”

It is gonna be beneficial for Wonwoo if Mingyu would be gone for two days. He wouldn’t think about him anymore so he could concentrate on work. He wouldn’t have to come home early to cook. He would be at peace knowing that the object of his distraction is far away.

Although a part of him is rejoicing for the blessing of space, there is another that is uncomfortable that Mingyu is going with Jeonghan. Wonwoo doesn’t have a problem with Mingyu’s colleague. He likes him and gets along with him but there is something with the way Mingyu looks at the blonde that worries him. He has seen how gentle his husband treats him whenever they are together. Mingyu is a walking disaster ready to wreak havoc at anything that goes in his way. With Jeonghan, Mingyu seems to be careful and makes sure he doesn’t inflict harm on him. Wonwoo can’t blame Mingyu, though. Jeonghan resembles a divine being.

“Why are you getting jealous?!” Wonwoo scolds himself. He shouldn’t be getting jealous. According to their rule, they should not interfere with each other’s personal lives. If Mingyu wants to be with Jeonghan, he couldn’t do anything about it. They are not in a romantic relationship, anyway. They are just married in paper, not in love.

Wonwoo doesn’t accomplish much at work today. Aside from his internal battle with himself, he now worries about Mingyu spending two days overseas with Jeonghan. Clearly, he isn’t jealous.

Mingyu arrives home ahead of him. He is already packing his stuff for tomorrow.

“Excited for your trip?” Wonwoo says, standing outside Mingyu’s room.

 “A little. It’s been a while since I went to Japan.” Mingyu answers.

Wonwoo takes a quick trip to his room to change then goes to the kitchen to do his nightly duty. He already has his hands full making curry when their doorbell rings. He shouts for Mingyu to answer it. Mingyu does what he's told, cheerfully greeting whoever is at the door.

“Good evening Mr. Kim.” Wonwoo hears the person greets.

“Who is it?” Wonwoo asks yells from the kitchen, wiping his curry-stained hands on his apron.

“It’s Vernon.” Mingyu replies.

Wonwoo rushes to the door. He sees Vernon still standing outside while Mingyu holds the door open.

“Vernon, what brings you here?” Wonwoo asks. He is surprised to see the younger at their doorstep. He remembers telling him that he should come over some time and mentioning about where he lives. Not the exact location but just the area. It must have been Chan who told him their address or Mingyu since they are the ones working directly together.

“Come in.” Wonwoo shoves Mingyu who is blocking the doorway to let Vernon in.

“I bought cheesecake.” Vernon shows him the box he is holding. Wonwoo takes it and gives it to Mingyu to put on the table.

Wonwoo leads the younger to the couch. He lets him sit beside Mingyu who takes a break from packing to watch something on TV. “How do you know where we live?”

“Oh, that!” Vernon exclaims. “I asked Secretary Boo.”

Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion. He looks at his husband who mirrors the same expression.

“You're talking to my secretary?” It's Mingyu who asks.

“We got acquainted during the shoot. He is cool. So, there.”

It's obvious that Mingyu isn't satisfied with the answer. Wonwoo is still a bit confused but he doesn't pry anymore. He will let Mingyu deal with his secretary. They must discuss about disclosing personal information to people.

“Thank you for the cake.” Wonwoo tells Vernon. It's from his favorite shop originated in Japan. Vernon's mom was the one who introduced it to him back in London. Vernon's dad had a trip to Japan and brought home a few boxes. Whenever he is in Seoul, he makes sure to get a slice since the shop only has branches in Asia.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I bought them for you.” Vernon says, smiling widely.

Wonwoo sees Mingyu rolls his eyes. He doesn't comment on it anymore.

“I love them too! Can I have some?” Mingyu joins in the conversation, exaggerating the excitement in his voice. He is mocking Wonwoo.

“Sure, Mr. Kim.” Vernon replies.

“Dinner is almost ready. Eat with us.” Wonwoo tells Vernon. He goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

“Is it okay?” Vernon asks, turning to Mingyu for permission.

Before Mingyu could answer, Wonwoo tells him he could stay. “Mingyu doesn't mind.”

Mingyu excuses himself to his room, telling them that he still needs to finish packing his things for his trip. He doesn't come out until Wonwoo calls him for dinner.

Vernon is chatty as always. He moves to the kitchen to keep Wonwoo company while cooking and helps him setup the table when he's done. They continue chatting while eating, almost forgetting that there is another person in the table.

“So..” Mingyu interrupts. “How did you two meet?” Once he's done with his food, he opens the box of cheesecake without permission. He just delves in and gets himself a big slice.

“I was tutoring him before.”  Wonwoo replies. He narrates the whole story like how he told Chan when he had ask him before. He doesn't make it long as he feels that Mingyu isn't really interested. He just asked to make a conversation.

“You are pretty close, huh.” Mingyu comments. “Isn't he a good teacher? Wonwoo here, my husband, has taught me lots of things. He can be a bit bossy at times which is perfectly fine with me. I prefer it when he dominates me.”

Vernon looks at Wonwoo, perplexed at what Mingyu is talking about. He seems lost at Mingyu's choice of words.

Mingyu must have noticed his confusion so he continues his stupid dialogue. “I mean I let him control me. As a loving husband that I am, I allow him to push me around because I love him. Right, honey?” Mingyu turns to Wonwoo and flashes a sarcastic smile at him as he takes his hand to give it a squeeze.

Wonwoo wants to hit his head with a shoe. He couldn't do that in front of a visitor so instead, he kicks his husband under the table. That makes Mingyu wince in pain.

“Yes, you are right Mr. Kim.” Vernon agrees.

Vernon leaves after dessert. Mingyu eats half of the cake and continues talking spewing out double meaning jokes the whole night. Vernon is too polite, indulging him by laughing and agreeing with him despite how nonsensical they are. Wonwoo is so embarrassed that he has to excuse himself every now and then just to escape from Mingyu's banters. He is relieved that Vernon doesn't stay that long. If it was him, he would bail out right after the last bite.

“What was that? You are too vulgar.” Wonwoo scowls at Mingyu after his husband finished doing the dishes.

“What was vulgar?”

Wonwoo grunts. Mingyu is so frustrating. “Forget about it.” Wonwoo's brain got so exhausted tonight. He can't deal with Mingyu anymore. He will leave tomorrow anyway. He would get rid of him soon. Yes, peace of mind.

Wonwoo cleans himself up before he goes to bed and when he gets out of the bathroom, he sees Mingyu on his bed.

“Excuse me? This is my room.” Wonwoo stares down at the intruder.

“I want to sleep here.” Mingyu brought his own pillow, hugging it tight while acting cute to make Wonwoo allow him on his bed. He would look cute but he isn't wearing any shirt again. It cancels the cute out.

“I am tired, not tonight.” Wonwoo sighs. “Come on, scoot.”

Mingyu doesn't budge, instead he grabs him by the arm and tugs him down. When he lands, Mingyu pulls him and locks him in a hug, his leg thrown over his thighs. Wonwoo doesn't fight anymore. He turns to face Mingyu.

“Let’s just stay this way until the morning.” Mingyu tells him.

“You jerk.” Wonwoo punches his shoulder. He can smell his perfume mixed with sweat on his neck. One of the things he hates about Mingyu is his reluctance to shower at night. It's gross.

Mingyu only smirks at him before he lifts him up to align their faces. Mingyu pecks his lips, quick but sweet. Wonwoo's cheeks burn. He hides his face on Mingyu's neck and calls him a jerk one more time.

“There are more delicious cheesecakes in Japan.” Mingyu tells him, nuzzling his hair.

“Really?” Wonwoo answers. He remains buried on Mingyu's neck. It's better that way than Mingyu seeing how he panics.

He feels mingyu bobs his head. “I will buy you the most expensive and most delicious one and you will only eat cheesecakes from me.”

Wonwoo hums. “Alright.” He wants that.

Slowly, Wonwoo is drifting off to slumberland, Mingyu’s warm body caging him and making him feel secure and comfortable. The cause of his sleeplessness is also the cure.

“I will buy you the most expensive and most delicious one and you will only eat cheesecakes from me.”

There is nothing in it. There are no romantic implications in the words. One could assume that when they hear someone tell it to another person, they are just concerned with the other's health. A mother could say it to her child. You could hear it from two friends. Wonwoo wants to believe that Mingyu's words reflects his emotions. That maybe he feels the same.

Wonwoo is now certain. The madness inside of him is not just a complex feeling. He is sure he is in love and he is ready to go through it even if there is a big chance that it will be unrequited.

*

Mingyu arrives in Japan just in time for the two-day convention that day. He and Jeonghan left Seoul in the same flight and is booked at the same hotel. He wasn’t expecting it at all, a little uncomfortable that the other is seated near him in the flight and was only a few doors down from his room. Seungkwan is supposed to come with him but there are matters that came up last-minute in the office that are needed to be handled right away and Seungkwan is the only person that Mingyu trusts and knows that could have it done. He just treats this trip a good opportunity to mingle people on his own.  

Since they are already together, allows Jeonghan to stick with him throughout the first day. Some even thought that Jeonghan is the one he married. He made it clear each time that Jeonghan is just a colleague and that his husband is back in Seoul working.

At some point, Jeonghan eventually distances himself from Mingyu. Mingyu feels a little bit relieved because he is always on the edge whenever he is with his former flame. It’s weird and uncomfortable even if they are just standing side by side.

Mingyu does his best to be amicable to everyone. He answers every question about the company and as personal as his marriage to Wonwoo. Everyone seems to be interested in their story. Two good-looking young men from two reputable family gets married. It’s a win for the new generation and the gay community. Some applaud their parents for allowing the union because some still has difficulty in accepting this type of relationship.

“Too bad, your husband could not come here.” One Chinese executive tells Mingyu. They are already at the banquet to cap off the first day. It is attended by high ranking officials from advertising agencies, clients, and companies all over Asia.

“Yes. he has a lot of things to do in the company but he sends his regards to everybody.” Mingyu humbly says.

It takes Mingyu the whole night to satisfy everyone’s curiosity about his husband. Majority of the things he talked about was Wonwoo’s background and what he is contributing to the company. Most of the people are aware about the status of Jeon Telecoms before the merger and they think Wonwoo is the biggest asset Kim Electronics acquired from it.

Mingyu heads back to his room right after the event. He wants to get more sleep and enjoy the free bottle of wine in his room. If this happened a year ago, he would be out loitering in the streets of Tokyo and would come back in his room with someone in his arms. Tonight, he doesn’t feel like getting wasted and stupid.

Jeonghan appears at his side as he was waiting for his lift to his room. He has forgotten that he was with someone. 

“Tired?” The blonde asks.

 “A little bit.” Mingyu says, loosening his tie. He truly is. All the talking and smiling wore him off. Being the face of the company is not an easy task. 

“Want me to keep you company?” Jeonghan offers.

Mingyu doesn’t completely get what Jeonghan is suggesting.

“I mean if you want someone to talk to, I am here.” He clears.

Although he was talking all day, talking with someone familiar isn’t bad. Despite their history, Mingyu knows that Jeonghan is a great friend and had been a good older brother to him. 

The first thing Mingyu did when they get into his rooms is pour Jeonghan a glass of his expensive wine. He sits on the bed while Jeonghan takes the couch. Mingyu takes off his suit jacket and untucks his shirt. It feels so good to finally be himself after a long day.

“People are curious about your husband.” Jeonghan starts. His eyes flicker in Mingyu’s dimly lit room, his skin looks perfect under soft glow of the warm light above them. He still looks stunning as always. Mingyu still finds himself dazed by him but there is something missing that he couldn’t determine.

 “They are because he is a mystery to all.” Mingyu says. Including himself.

“If he is a mystery, how did you decode him?”

He hasn’t yet. There are still a lot of things to unravel about Wonwoo. Mingyu takes a sip of his wine. He is welcomed by its sour taste with its bitterness lingering in his mouth, just the way he likes it

“He is a lot of work.” Mingyu admits. “I don’t understand the way he thinks most of time. Sometimes he makes me mad, but that is just his way to make me do better.” 

Jeonghan smiles. “To be honest, Mingyu, I don’t believe this whole marriage thing. I know you. You won’t get married this fast.” He looks straight at Mingyu’s eyes, trying to extract the truth from him.

Mingyu panics. Jeonghan knows him too well. He is one of the few people that knows him inside out. Even though they have been separated for a s few years, Mingyu is sure that Jeonghan still knows his way around him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mingyu chuckles in an attempt to appear confident.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“What kind of bullshit has Jisoo told you?”

“He hasn’t told me anything.”

“Wonwoo and I are happily married. That’s the only thing you should know.” Mingyu presents his case in a calm manner. He pours himself another glass and drinks half of it in one go. That statement isn’t even half true. He has mastered the art of lying about his marriage that he could say those words easily without blinking. 

Is he really happy with Wonwoo? Is Wonwoo happy with him?”

Jeonghan stares at him and holds his gaze for a few painful seconds. He is not convinced.

“You can tell me the truth, Mingyu.” 

“I just told you the truth.”

“Mingyu—”

His phone lights up on the bed. Mingyu picks it up right away when he sees the name on the screen. 

“I have to take this.”

“Go ahead.”

It’s Wonwoo.

“Hey.” Mingyu takes a few steps away from where Jeonghan is sitting and stands in front of the glass window.

“Hi.” Wonwoo’s voice is deep yet soothing to his hears. He has never felt so relieved to hear his voice.“ Did I wake you?” 

Mingyu checks the time on his watch. It’s only ten in the evening, both in Tokyo and Seoul. Mingyu usually sleeps at midnight so he wonders why Wonwoo is asking such question.

“No.” Mingyu answers. “You? Why are you still awake?” Wonwoo usually sleeps earlier than him when he doesn’t have anything to finish urgently as he also wakes earlier to prepare their breakfast.

“Uhh-” Wonwoo stutters. For a second, MIngyu thought his husband will tell him he misses him. “You said you will call but you did not!”

“I was busy! Is this why you called?!” Mingyu yells back.

“I’m just checking if you are still alive. Unfortunately, you are. I thought I am single again.”

“I am hanging up now.” Mingyu sighs. He doesn’t really get Wonwoo. 

“My cheesecakes!” Wonwoo reminds him. “Don’t forget.” 

“I won’t.” Mingyu lowers his voice. “You should sleep now. It’s getting late.”

“I can’t sleep.” Wonwoo tells him. His voice is fading on the other line. It’s quiet for a few seconds until Wonwoo speaks again. This time, he sounds shy. “I can’t sleep.” He repeats.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Mingyu lets out a sigh. His heart tenders as he thinks about what Wonwoo is doing right now. He must be in the couch, hugging his pillow as he curls into a ball to keep his body warm. The TV must be on, an old American romance movie playing. There must be a box of doughnuts on the table and a glass of milk that he likes to drink before he sleeps. Mingyu suddenly feels a wave of longingness in him. He wants to come home in that scenario. He wants to take Wonwoo in his arms because he knows Wonwoo sleeps better when he’s with him.

“Just keep the TV on until you fall asleep.” Mingyu tells him. 

Wonwoo hums.  “Alright.” 

“Make sure you lock the door.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry, I am coming home tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Mingyu takes the phone closer to his mouth. “Goodnight, honey.”

“Goodnight, asshole.” Wonwoo hangs up first. It’s not the sweetest thing in the world it makes Mingyu smile.

He comes back to the bed and finishes the wine he left minutes ago.

 “Is it him who called?” Jeonghan asks.

 “Yes.”

Jeonghan grins, putting his glass down on the table beside the couch. “I am surprised at the way you talk to him.”

“What way?”

“You care about him. I’m impressed.”

“I should be. He’s my husband.”

Jeonghan stands up and walks to the bed where Mingyu is at. He looks down at him with fondness as he pats his head gently like Mingyu is a good puppy. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

“I hope he truly makes you happy, Gyu. That’s all I want.”

Mingyu doesn’t answer. He just watches as Jeonghan takes his things and prepares to leave.

“What are you thinking?” Jeonghan asks. He is already at the door.

 “Nothing.” Mingyu shakes his head. “Just.. where to buy the most delicious cheesecake.”

Jeonghan lights up again. “I know a place. I will go with you there tomorrow.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

And then Jeonghan is gone.

Mingyu finishes the bottle of wine all by himself to help him calm his thoughts. He takes note not to buy that brand again as it isn’t strong enough to keep Wonwoo out of his head.

*

Wonwoo falls asleep in an instant after his call with Mingyu. He didn't expect that all he needed was to hear Mingyu voice to make his worries dissipate. His mind wouldn't rest because Mingyu hadn't given him a notification that he had already landed in Japan. He kept on thinking about multiple disastrous instances until he willed himself to call first.

Wonwoo tells himself that it would be okay if Mingyu hops on a plane alone going to Japan. Because of the fact that he is still not comfortable about his feelings for his husband, he was grateful that he could have a two day break from him. He thought he would be fine and all his unwanted feelings would vanish. To his dismay, the opposite happened. 

For two days, he couldn't entirely focus at work. He wasn't himself during his meetings the day before because he was so anxious that he would come home to an empty house, cook a meal only for himself, and miss the annoying presence of a person who he was so used to fight with. 

Mingyu’s flight going to Japan was scheduled seven in the morning so he was gone before the sun rises. It was only almost ten hours since he left but Wonwoo was dying to hear from him. The call he waited did not come. No text or whatsoever.

“Why are you not calling me?!” Wonwoo exclaimed while waiting for his take-out lasagna to heat up in the microwave. Since he was only gonna cook for himself, he opted to just buy take out to save time and energy. No one's gonna eat more than one portion anyway. 

He didn't initially want to call first. He didn't want to appear as clingy and desperate all of a sudden. Besides, Mingyu might still be in a gathering or banquet. He was also considering that maybe Mingyu got exhausted from the day’s activities so he might be already asleep and did not have any time to give him a call.

Nevertheless, Wonwoo let his possessiveness win and ended up calling Mingyu. He was happy he did.

Anticipating Mingyu's return tonight, Wonwoo wakes up with a fantastic mood. He is swaying to the beat of some random tune in the radio while he is preparing breakfast for himself. He toasts a leftover bagel and makes a cup of coffee, with creamer this time.

Wonwoo is back to his old self, work mode fully functioning. Even Chan is surprised with the quick change of his mood. He finishes all he has to finish in just a few hours so he has enough time to make a trip to the supermarket. 

While he was preparing to head out, Chan knocks on his door.

“Mr. Jeon, for you.“ Chan hands him a silver envelope. It is the official invitation for the launch of the new unit. According to the details written on it, it will be held two weeks from now.

“Thank you.” He tells Chan, putting the card back to its envelope. “I am leaving early today.”  Wonwoo then gathers his things to head out.

Chan escorts him to his car whilst still asking him about things he needs to be confirmed before the end of the day. Wonwoo likes the younger's diligence as it matches with his perfectionist attitude. 

As they are about to exit the Kim&Jeon building, Vernon and his laidback self appears. 

“Hello, Secretary Lee. Nice to see you again.” The model greets the you secretary with a salute. He is wearing his staple outfit-- white t-shirt, washed jeans, lace-up sneakers. His natural light brown hair is unstyled, wavy bangs covering his forehead adorably. He looks like a regular college dude. If Wonwoo knew better, he wouldn't take him as a model.

“Uhh. Hi?” Chan greets back, quite unsure why the other was so cheerful towards him. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stares at Vernon questioningly.

“Hyung!” Vernon turns to Wonwoo. “You are early to leave today.”

“I am gonna go grocery shopping.” Wonwoo answers. “What are you doing here?”

He isn't certain what time Mingyu would be flying back to Seoul. To make sure everything would be in order when his husband comes home, he decides to make a quick trip to the grocery for supplies and fresh produce. He thinks Mingyu would love it if he would come home to the smell of his favorite dishes.

Vernon puts his arm around Wonwoo shoulders as they walked to the car. He is a bit shorter than Wonwoo by a few centimeters but he lets the younger have his way. He seems like he is in a good mood and Wonwoo doesn't want to ruin that. “Nothing. I just want to see you, hyung.”

Wonwoo throws his messenger bag in the back seat once he opens his sedan. He tells Chan that he could also leave now that they both had finished what they had to do for the day. His secretary thanks him before he bids goodbye and wishes the two of them a nice evening. Vernon, in return, waves enthusiastically at Chan.

"Why are you here again?" Wonwoo asks.

"To see you?"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason, hyung?"

"No. Just wondering."

"Let's hang out then."

"Told you I have errands to do." Wonwoo sighs.

“Then I will go with you!” Vernon declares as he steps in the car without waiting for Wonwoo’s permission.

Wonwoo only shakes his head because he doesn't have the heart to kick the kid. He supposes Vernon is feeling lonely now that he is living far away from his family. Taking him out might do him good.

Wonwoo starts the car after ruffling the younger's hair endearingly. 

As expected, Vernon is the one pushing the cart while Wonwoo picks out the items. There are eyes following them occasionally because of Vernon's appearance. Some people are still not used to seeing foreigners at this side of town.

“What are you cooking tonight?” Vernon asks, not a bit bothered by the stares directed at him. Wonwoo leads them to the seasonings and spices aisle.

“I think spaghetti. Mingyu like spaghetti so much.” Wonwoo answers without looking at Vernon. He is checking out the herbs and spices he recently learned about via the internet and thinks he should try using it in one of his dishes.

“What time is Mr. Kim coming home?”

"I actually don't know." Wonwoo's head tilts up. "Maybe dinner time. He likes it when he comes home with food on the table so I am gonna prepare something.”

Vernon slowly nods. “What do you like about Mr. Kim?" 

Wonwoo is taken aback by the question. He could answer that right away with a lie just like how he answered many interviews he did with Mingyu after the announcement of their wedding. He didn't know it would be hard to answer when he doesn't have to conjure up a lie.

He thinks about many things, lots of awful things that makes up Mingyu as a person. He is filthy. He is arrogant. He is selfish. He is conceited.  Wonwoo also thinks about how Mingyu holds him at night, how good his kisses are, how he makes him laugh, and even though he complains a lot, he obeys whenever Wonwoo asks him to do house chores.

"He's the one for me." Wonwoo says. It isn't what he really wanted to say but maybe it is the right answer. Maybe it is what Mingyu is.

Vernon doesn't asks further.

"I'm done. Let's go pay these." Wonwoo heads to the cashier first.

They bought quite a lot of things. Vernon helps on bringing the bags to the car and up their apartment. Wonwoo says he can do it alone but the younger insists in exchange of free dinner.

Wonwoo watches Vernon's eyes roam around the living room once they enter. He didn't have time to notice everything the first time he visited. Now that there's no annoying Mingyu to interrupt, Wonwoo allows Vernon to look at the room freely.

Despite living together for a few months now, Wonwoo admits that there are no signs that a married couple is living in their apartment. Sure it is obvious that two people inhabit there but no indications of romance or love on display. There are no pictures of them together, their wedding photo that should be hanging on the wall is nowhere to be seen. 

Couples usually like cute bright colors like pink, yellow or orange. But their apartment is painted with plain white. The rooms are accentuated with equally dull furniture and other fixtures that are either black, brown or white. There are no matching utensils in the kitchen. Mingyu and Wonwoo brought and bought their own stuff and keep it where it should be. The apartment looks more like a college dorm than a love nest. Wonwoo wouldn't be surprised if Vernon observes the same.

“Hyung," The younger calls out while he admires one of Mingyu's paintings hanging right above the couch. "I want so see your wedding photos.”

It doesn't faze Wonwoo anymore. Their wedding memorabilias are still in his parents' house. It came a month after the wedding but neither him or Mingyu are interested on re-living the moment they entered this hell of a married life. Honestly, they do not give a damn about it. Why treasure something that is not real?

“Why?” Wonwoo asks.

“I just wanna see how you looked on your wedding day.” Vernon answers. 

“Some other time. We haven't picked it up from the studio.” A bunch of lies added under Wonwoo's name.

“Promise to show it to me when you get it.” Vernon demands. He seems sincere with his request.

“I promise." Wonwoo swears and feels sorry that he won't ever fulfill it. 

Wonwoo proceeds on slicing all the spices he needs for the dish he is gonna cook. Vernon sits on the counter and watches him. He offers to help him but Wonwoo rather not risk messing up Mingyu's first dinner at home after his trip. 

"You haven't told me the whole story how you ended up here." Wonwoo says.

"Ah well, it just happened."

A big part of Vernon's decision to move to Seoul is the idea that he could meet Wonwoo again. It was his choice even though he was not sure if Wonwoo was back or if he was still in London. He had always wanted to see where his old tutor grew up, where his dad was from. He only heard about Seoul through them and it makes him curious if it was as wonderful as what they have told him. Just his luck, he was scouted by a talent manager while he was working part-time at a convenience store in New York. He immediately said yes when the Korean agent said the job would require him to move to Seoul. 

Already good at speaking his dad's native language, he further studied so it would be easy for him to adapt. His parents were both supportive when he told him about his plans. They were worried about the actual job and its nature but Vernon assured them that he's gonna be fine.

He first lived with five other models while he was training. He only moved out when he got enough money to pay for his own rent. It was hard for him to adjust. Looking like a complete foreigner, people would always think he doesn't understand a word they were saying. He could hear people mock him with his looks, staff that are laughing at his mistakes. Eventually, it all got better. Thanks to the friends he had earned.

"I am proud of you." Wonwoo beams at him.

"Thank you." Vernon says. "I never thought I would get the endorsement deal for the new mobile unit. They said they wanted someone oriental." 

"They also wanted someone like you for below the line materials."

"I figured."

It was explained to Vernon that he would be only appearing on extra collaterals that they would be distributing outside the country. They wanted someone who looks foreign for international market so the product would appear relatable.was thethink

When watching Wonwoo cook bored him out, Vernon settles on the living room to watch some TV. On the other hand, Wonwoo has already done with the noodles and has now started cooking the sauce while also grilling the pork tenders.

“That smells really delicious.” Vernon comments. 

“You should eat first before you go home."

“Can I? Mr. Kim wouldn't mind?”

“Stop calling him Mr. Kim. I feel I am married to a sixty year old.” Wonwoo pouted as he sautées garlic, onions, and ground pork together. “Just call him Mingyu-hyung.”

Vernon laughs heartily. “Mingyu-hyung.” Vernon copies Wonwoo, testing how it sounds when he says it.

“There. Better.”

When it's time pour the sauce, Wonwoo calls Vernon over to open the jar of tomato paste for him. He is not used to buying ones in cans or plastics because he feels they are not fresh. 

“What is it, hyung?” Vernon diverts his attention to him.

“Can you please open this?” He twists and turns the lid with all his might but it won't come off.

Vernon takes the jar from his hand to try his luck. It won't budge on the first try. On the second try, with much more force, it pops open but it spills on him as he is holding it close to his chest for more control. Almost half of the sauce trickles on his white shirt.

“Quick! Remove your shirt.” Wonwoo instructs. He then reaches for one of the drawers where he keeps some paper towels to wipe the sauce off Vernon’s hands and chest.

Vernon obeys as what he is told. He removes his shirt and puts it on the counter. Wonwoo comes back to wipe the remaining sauce on his chest down his abs after he puts off the fire on the stove so that the food he is cooking would not get burned.

“I will wash your shirt. For the meantime, I will lend you Mingyu’s clothes.” Wonwoo says while bending down and dabbing the younger's stomach.

"It's okay, hyung. No need." Vernon tells him, looking down on him. 

"It'd be just a minute. You can't go home looking like you got stabbed."

"It's better than looking like I stabbed someone." Vernon chuckles at his own joke.

"Not funny."

Wonwoo wipes the last of the remaining sauce on Vernon's stomach continued when suddenly the front door opens. He flinches when he sees who just entered the house. He immediately straightens up as soon as Mingyu puts down his luggage on the floor.

 *

This is not the kind of sight he is hoping to see the moment he opens the door to his own home. He imagines Wonwoo working with his laptop in the living room while waiting for him and there is warm food on the table. Mingyu did not expect this scenario at all.

Hjs jaw drops the moment he opens the door and sees the bizarre position his husband is in. He blinks twice or more than that just to make sure he isn't hallucinating. But his eyes are not playing tricks on him. Wonwoo is really touching another man in their fucking kitchen.

Mingyu is suddenly lost. He doesn't know what to do. He considers staying and acting like he did not see anything but he figures it would be too awkward for the three of them in the same room. If he leaves, he might send a wrong signal. Wonwoo might think he is jealous or something.

It is not that they are having sex or kissing. Mingyu doesn't know what he walked in to. Wonwoo could be into some kinky shit and tomato sauce turns him on. Vernon might be into roleplaying and got Wonwoo to be his cook. Or maybe it's really just tomato sauce and Wonwoo is just wiping it off Vernon's chest without malicious context. Mingyu's mind is in haywire. He couldn't think straight.

It isn't that Mingyu would play goodie-good since he is actually baddie-bad. Wonwoo could be in that kind of relationship with Vernon and he should not give two fucks about it. He should stay out of it. He shouldn't be acting surprised. 

But however way he puts it, everything is just so awkward. Everything doesn’t feel right to him. He couldn’t decide what to do or say or feel. He stares questioningly at Wonwoo then at Vernon then back at his panicking husband. 

“Mingyu-ah..” Wonwoo says with his eyes wide open, still holding that stupid napkin with tomato sauce. “It’s not what you think.” He steps back away from Vernon then walks slowly towards him.

_Do you even know what I fucking think right now?_

Mingyu opens his mouth but no words seem to be appropriate at the moment. He raises one hand up when Wonwoo is almost close, signaling that he should stop coming near him.

“Just finish off what you two are doing.” He says then dashes out of the house again with his luggage in tow.

Before Wonwoo could stop him, he is already out.

He feet bring him to Minghao’s bar. It’s the first place he thought of. He doesn't know where else to go. Staying at his parents’ would just result to a bigger disaster. The best option he could think of is to meet his best friends to help him think clearly about the situation.

Minghao is the only one he sees at the bar when he arrives. The Chinese man is currently counting the remaining bottles of wine at cellar. He puts down the clipboard he is holding when he notices Mingyu, surprised to see his friend after not dropping by there ever since his wedding. Mingyu had declined all their invitations after he got married to focus at his responsibilities.

“Mingyu-ah! What did I do for you to pay me this visit?” Minghao hugs him tight. “And what’s with the luggage?”

“I need a drink.” Mingyu say, not answering the question.

Being Minghao, he doesn’t ask further. He already knows when Mingyu is like this and the only thing to make him start talking is to put alcohol in his system.  Minghao takes him to their usual spot before he gets two glasses and a bottle of whisky. Mingyu lets him phone the other guys. More company, the better.

“What happened?” Minghao finally asks.

“Nothing.” Mingyu pours himself his second glass.

“It doesn’t look like nothing happened. Something is up. Tell me.” Minghao demands. 

Mingyu is not, for the nth time, sure what he is feeling when he saw Wonwoo and Vernon in that compromised situation. He is shocked, yes. He doesn’t expect it, yes. He is jealous, system crashed. 

He is not sure if what he feels is indeed jealousy. It could be anything else but not jealousy especially when it comes to someone he isn’t in love with. Even though they are married, they still have their own personal lives. Both of them have agreed that they shouldn’t meddle with each other’s affairs. Mingyu is entitled to be involved with another person as well. Wonwoo maybe has his own affair with Vernon.

With Vernon.

Maybe that is the thing he is not really comfortable with. Maybe he could be fine if Wonwoo admits to him that he is seeing somebody else and they are having an intimate relationship. But Vernon? He doesn’t like the guy for no valid reason. He just doesn’t like him. End of argument. If Wonwoo would cheat on him, he prays it is not with Vernon.

“I am just tired. Just got back from Japan.” Mingyu tells Minghao.

“Then go home. Take a rest. Maybe fuck your husband. If you are tired, you shouldn’t be here.” Minghao says with his hand doing gestures as he speaks. Mingyu knows his friend is not buying Mingyu’s answer. He knows him too well to know something is up.

“I can’t.” Mingyu grunts. He slams his glass on the wooden table a little too hard.

Despite the loud thud, Minghao is still calm. He never got intimidated with Mingyu’s outburst. He could be very emotional when he is stressed. He could break things. He could break people. But, Minghao is the only person that could calm him down.

Seokmin and Jisoo arrives a little later. They work better when they are together and Mingyu opens up more when all of them are present. They have shared many crises together. They were the ones who helped him forget Jeonghan and convinced him to move on. Although Mingyu is a brat who always disrespect them, he never let them down. This should be a piece of cake for them.

“What is happening here?” Seokmin asks as soon as he enters the room.

“I think we are having a Mingyu emergency again.” Minghao says, sipping his drink calmly. 

Mingyu rarely need to be consoled. He is a happy person. He doesn’t dwell with his problems for an extended period. He hates sulking. But when the time comes that he gets uncharacteristically anxious, they call it ‘Mingyu emergency’. 

Minghao is right. There is something going on that Mingyu could not tell them. He looks disoriented, not dejected unlike the last time they had an emergency. The time when Jeonghan left. Mingyu was a crying mess then. Now, he just looked confused and angry at the same time.

Seokmin sits beside Mingyu and puts his arms around his shoulders to stop him from grabbing the bottle of alcohol and pour it all in his glass. The bottle is half full by now and Minghao only had two glasses. Mingyu must be quite tipsy now, more vulnerable, and they hope, more honest. “What is wrong, Mingyu?”

Mingyu is still too shy to open up with his friends because what he is feeling and what had happened is not something to be discussed. He understands their set-up very well to be overreacting like this. He is ashamed that he is angry over a simple matter. His friends would just laugh at him when he tells them that he is bothered about Wonwoo touching another man.

“Come on, Gyu. You can tell us everything. We are your friends.” Jisoo said.

Mingyu drinks the remaining content in his glass, sighing before he speaks. He finally tells them everything he saw earlier and what he did. He is still embarrassed but the alcohol gives him a little courage to talk and loosen himself to his friends. They listen intently, not saying anything until he’s finished. They are busy being surprised by Wonwoo to even laugh at Mingyu.

“Your model and your husband touching each other inside your house?” Jisoo clarifies. It takes time for him to process the whole story.

“No. They were not touching each other. I just saw Vernon half naked and Wonwoo wiping some sauce down his torso. The asshole was just looking down on Wonwoo.” Mingyu explains. He gets angrier the more he thinks about it. He really wants to hit something, or someone.

Seokmin grins. Before he could comment anything inappropriate, Jisoo and Minghao give him the look to shut him up. 

“I think you should ask Wonwoo what really happened.” Jisoo advises. He is really the most rational out of all of them. He knows how to speak diplomatically to be fair to everybody.

“I don’t know.”  Mingyu says in despair.

“Wait, are you jealous? Do you have feelings for your husband now beca-“ Seokmin suddenly interrupts the conversation. Minghao covers his mouth for him not to continue what he is about to say.

Jisoo elbows Seokmin’s stomach to shut him up permanently. “Just talk to him, Mingyu. It is the best thing you could do. I’m sure Wonwoo will explain everything to you honestly.” The eldest pats Mingyu’s shoulder as encouragement.

*

Wonwoo is sitting in the couch when Mingyu comes back home after midnight. 

The spaghetti he is about to cook had been discarded. Vernon went home right after Mingyu left, too sorry that he caused a misunderstanding. The younger called a thousand times, apologizing and asking if Mingyu has returned. Wonwoo told him over and over again that he isn’t at fault and even if he apologizes forever, it would not change the fact that Mingyu got upset. 

Wonwoo couldn’t stay still until Mingyu returns and explains what really happened. Maybe he is thinking that he is such a whore, letting another man inside their house while he is away. Wonwoo called him to ask him to come home so they could talk but Mingyu turned off his phone.

“Where have you been?” He stands up when he hears the front door open. He watches as Mingyu removes his shoes then makes a quick trip to his room without even looking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo follows to his door.

“Please talk to me.” Wonwoo coaxes, standing by the doorway.

“I can’t talk right now. I am tired.” Mingyu’s tone his cold, so different at the warm tones he used the last time they talked on the phone when he was still in Japan. He removes all of his clothes and goes straight to bed, completely ignoring Wonwoo.

“I am sorry.” Wonwoo apologizes, voice cracking. He is holding back his tears. He told himself he wouldn’t apologize because he didn’t do anything wrong but it is the only thing he could say right now to appease Mingyu.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong. It is ok. Don’t be sorry.” Mingyu says, looking at Wonwoo with an emotionless face. 

Wonwoo is surprised with his answer and the way he said it. More surprised than he was earlier. He could not believe that Mingyu isn’t bothered by it. He seems like doesn't care about it at all, that he doesn't mind if he sleeps around with Vernon or any guy he wants.

“We have rules. No interfering with each other’s personal lives, remember?” Mingyu quotes one of their house rules. “So stop feeling guilty. Your cheesecake is inside my bag. I am sleeping now. Could you please close the door? Thanks.” Mingyu points to his luggage for the cheesecake he asked for.

Wonwoo couldn’t do anything but obey him. His eyes starts wetting his eyes as he shuts Mingyu’s door. 

It would make him feel better if Mingyu got mad and yelled at him. He could take it if he blamed him and called him a whore. He could take it all because at least he knows he values what they have. 

But he didn’t. He just shrugged it off and proved that he doesn’t give a fuck. 

Wonwoo is too hurt with the idea that Mingyu doesn’t care about him. The sweet conversations, the cuddle time, and the romantic dinners they shared are nothing. It is only him who give meaning to all of it. He thought Mingyu was slowly feeling the same with how they talked the previous night. Wonwoo had assumed too soon. 

Mingyu is a player and will always be. It's just a shame Wonwoo fell for him. As much as he wants to, he couldn’t go back now and take his feelings back. He is already in the middle of a puddle and slowly sinking deeper into it the hard way.

 *

Breakfasts and dinners are never the same in their household anymore.

Despite the cold war going between them, Wonwoo still fulfills the duties he promised to do as a husband. He still cooks for Mingyu and does his daily assigned chores. To avoid interactions, Wonwoo would wake up extra early and come home first before Mingyu. They did not talk about it or agreed on it. The silent treatment just came naturally after that night. No one dared to ask. No one dared to complain. No one dared to ask why they are not talking. The two of them already know the answer and both of them opted to not open the topic again.

It isn't easy for Wonwoo to ignore Mingyu when at home. He would always catch himself glancing at his door. He would always fight himself to not knock on Mingyu's door and ask him to eat with him instead of eating his meals inside his room alone. His thumb would always hover on top of his phone whenever he would open his messages but he would always close it when he thinks about how Mingyu looks perfectly fine in their new setup.

Mingyu often comes home late now. Wonwoo won't receive a single text to tell him where he went so he would stay up to wait for him. He would always reek of alcohol. Not drunk. Just a hint that he had a few bottles with someone. Wonwoo wouldn't ask. He couldn't because he would always just be in his room, pretending to be asleep. Sometimes he would be brave enough to go out, acting he is thirsty so he could have a glimpse of his husband.

It's evident that Mingyu has lost interest in him. Mingyu does not crave for attention anymore unlike before. He is not asking for sex either. The end of the month just passed by without them doing the deed. Wonwoo had thought Mingyu would finally talk to him that day but it ended with Mingyu still not looking at him. He just comes home, eats his dinner, and then retreats back to his room. Wonwoo is waiting for him to at least approach him and proposition him. 

It kills him every time Mingyu is just on the other side of the room but he could not even utter a word to Wonwoo.

More days passed and the launch banquet of the new mobile unit finally comes. As what is expected of them, they should be arriving to the event together. 

They are in their respective rooms on, putting on the suits that they have ordered separately. Wonwoo is wearing an all black with inner vest. He had his hair cut yesterday. He is feeling daring lately so he got himself a side shave, a style he hasn't tried yet. He slicks his hair and brushes it up to emphasize the trimmed sides.

Wonwoo heaves a deep sigh as he looks at himself one last time before he comes out of his room. He looks gorgeous in his new do. His suit lines up and accentuates his long slim body. He could be the most attractive man in the room and yet his husband won't spare him a single glance.

When Wonwoo comes out, Mingyu is already at the living room waiting for him in his own equally expensive tailor-made tuxedo. He looks stunning in his black suit with a bow tie. His hair is brushed up neatly, revealing the most handsome face Wonwoo has ever seen. Mingyu always dresses up well, always looking fashionable even just going to the office everyday. It physically hurts Wonwoo that he has to control himself from complimenting his husband.

Mingyu looks up from his phone when he hears Wonwoo’s door open. The smaller blushes slightly as Mingyu takes his time staring him down.

"What?" Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu shakes his head, putting his phone in his jacket pocket. "Nothing. Let’s go.” 

“Wait.” Wonwoo blurts out, walking up to his husband and reaches for his collar hesitantly. When Mingyu doesn’t flinch, he fixes his crooked bow tie. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s breath on his forehead, his eyes on his face. He doesn’t want to look up and meet his eyes because if he does, it would just be so hard for him not pull him down and kiss his lips. 

Before Wonwoo could go further in his imagination, Mingyu has stepped back and already on his way to the door.

“You know the drill.” Wonwoo tells Mingyu as they prepare to get inside the hallroom. They meet Seungkan and Chan in the parking lot to brief them about the program

“I know what to do.” Mingyu answers. “You’re the one who should watch your actions. I’m not the one cheating in this relationship.”

Wonwoo looks up at him. Usually, Mingyu doesn’t affect him when they bicker. This time, his words got through him.

“I’m not cheating.” Wonwoo faces him, challenging Mingyu to look directly at him. He’s tired of this. He’s done telling Mingyu that what he saw was nothing. 

Mingyu only snickers, mocking him. “Whatever. Let’s get this over with.”

Once they enter the hall full of people, they transform into the perfect, ideal couple that everyone envies and admires. Mingyu takes his hand in his while they greet everyone with a huge smile. They look like they aren’t fighting minutes ago. No one would suspect that Mingyu just called Wonwoo a cheater.

“Look at my grandchildren!” Grandfather Kim exclaims when he sees the couple approaching the presidential table. Mingyu and Wonwoo bows at the elders. “I miss seeing the two of you together.”

“I’m sorry we haven’t visited in a while.” Wonwoo replies. Mingyu’s hold in his hand gets tighter.

“Wonwoo, it seems like you’ve gained weight.” Grandpa joins in the conversation. Mingyu bows at him.

“I am taking good care of your grandson, that’s why.” Mingyu proudly declares which makes Wonwoo’s grandpa laugh. Wonwoo wants to puke.

“It looks like it!” He’s always liked Mingyu’s wit. They get along well. Mingyu makes Wonwoo’s grandfather laugh effortlessly.

The coupe greets more guests and friends who came to the dinner. The event starts with an opening speech from Mingyu followed by the actual launch of the product. The new CF is also presented. After that, there are various performances by various artists to entertain everyone.

Minghao, Seokmin, and Jisoo came to the party too. They approach Wonwoo when they see him drinking by the bar by himself.

“Hello, Wonwoo!” Jisoo greets, tapping his shoulder.

 “Hi.” Wonwoo greets back with a smile. “Having a good time?”

“Where’s Mingyu?” Seokmin asks. “How could he leave his husband alone?”

“He’s there talking with some clients.  This is his event so it’s his job to kiss people’s ass.”

Mingyu is with Jeonghan and Seungkwan making rounds to check up on their guests who came. 

“It’s still makes me wonder how Mingyu could work alongside with his first love.” Seokmin utters out of the blue while looking at Mingyu standing yards away from them. He shakes without thinking about what he just said.

 _First love?_ Wonwoo stares at Seokmin. When he doesn’t get answers, he looks at the other two.

Jisoo and Minghao suddenly panics.

“What?” Seokmin is obviously clueless. Jisoo and Minghao are practically glaring at him while Wonwoo is still waiting for their explanation.

He glances at Mingyu and Jeonghan standing side by side, holding a glass of champagne while they laugh with middle-aged men. The tender way Mingyu looks at Jeonghan, how he is so careful whenever he has to touch him, the way he talks so little about Jeonghan and avoids every question Wonwoo had asked about him. Mingyu is always kind when it comes to Jeonghan. Wonwoo feels stupid for not even noticing it.

“First love?” Wonwoo finally asks.

“You did not know? Mingyu haven’t told you?” Seokmin continues being insensitive.

“No, we haven’t talked about past relationships.” Of course, they haven’t talked about anything remotely close to that at all. It just makes Wonwoo realize how he only knows  Mingyu on the surface. He doesn't know his dreams. He doesn’t know what his interests. It makes Wonwoo question his feelings, if what he feels for Mingyu is something as deep as love or just plain physical attraction.

“Wonwoo.” Jisoo cuts his thoughts off. He forces a laugh. “Party is splendid. We’ll talk to you again later. I think Seokmin is drunk already. Bye!” Jisoo drags Seokmin with Minghao. 

Wonwoo isn’t ready for something big like that. He is still hurting with not talking to Mingyu and then now he just learned that he is working closely with his first love. The thought of Mingyu still in love with Jeonghan swims in his head. He drowns his thoughts in alcohol.

“Hyung!” Vernon calls.

“Hey!” Wonwoo greets extra cheerfully, the vodka he is drinking is now taking effect.

Vernon is wearing an all-white suit. The younger looks dashing. His attire reminds Wonwoo of Mingyu on their wedding day.

“How are you?” He hears Vernon asks.

“I am good. Stop worrying!” 

Vernon smiles. “You look good tonight, hyung” He praises him. 

“Thank you.” Wonwoo nods. Everyone told him he looks good in his suit except one person. Wonwoo can’t help but still hope Mingyu would notice him. He is waiting for him to comment about his new hair, about the smokey eyeshadow he put on his lids. A compliment from him would make Wonwoo’s night and maybe could make him forget that he is mad at him. 

But, after greeting their family, Mingyu has left him alone to go to Jeonghan. How could Mingyu see him when he only has eyes for his first love?

“Would you mind to have a dance with me?” Vernon requests. A lot of people are already at the center after a girl group finished performing. A DJ takes over and the dance floor is open for everyone who wants to dance.

“I don’t know. I am not much of a dancer.” Wonwoo declines. If there is one thing he didn’t do in his childhood and wouldn’t do in the future, that is dancing. He didn’t have the chance to learn how to dance and even if he wants to, his body wouldn’t cooperate. He just doesn’t have the right groove and moves for it.

“C’mon. The song is slow. You do not have to dance like  _dance_. Just sway with the song.” Vernon still insists.

Wonwoo has no plans in giving in to Vernon’s request but then he sees Mingyu and Jeonghan dancing so closely in the far side of the dance floor. Mingyu looks shy, like a boy who just confessed his feelings while Jeonghan rubs his back and tries to tell him it’s okay. Jealousy begins flowing through Wonwoo’s veins. He finishes his drink and drags Vernon to the middle. Wonwoo grabs the younger by the waist.

“Uhh-” Vernon is lost, suddenly he doesn’t know what to, where to put his hands. The proximity makes him sweat. People are watching them. “Hyung, is it really okay to be dancing so close like this?”

“Why? We are friends. It’s okay. Don’t mind people.” Wonwoo assures him. He turns them around to have a clearer view of Mingyu and Jeonghan who seems so comfortable holding each other. If Mingyu could flirt, he could too. 

“Mingyu-hyung might not be okay with this.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

Although not dancing anymore, the two remain on the dance floor. Vernon keeps his hyung steady while Wonwoo is now resting his head on the younger’s shoulder, alcohol getting the best of him. He couldn’t think straight anymore, couldn’t stand on his feet without someone supporting him. He gives up stealing glances at Mingyu and Jeonghan to protect his heart from breaking further.

Wonwoo is getting too comfortable in his current position when suddenly someone grabs him away using great amount of force. It happens fast. The grip on his arms is too strong that it doesn’t give him a chance to protest.

“Thank you, Vernon for keeping my husband company. The dance is now over.” Wonwoo looks up to find out who owns the voice. His mind is cloudy by now. He sees Mingyu flash a smug smile while holding on to his wrist tight.

The next thing Wonwoo knows is he is being dragged to the restroom. Mingyu pushes him inside, waits for the poor waiter to finish washing his hands before locking the door.

“What are you doing?!” Wonwoo yells, rubbing his sore wrist.

“Having a good time with your boyfriend?”

“So, what if I am?!” The alcohol is making him brave, making him lie to mask the pain he is feeling.

“Can’t you see that a lot of people are looking at you?” Mingyu’s voice roars inside the cramped room.

“Look who’s talking!” Wonwoo sniffs. “You are enjoying with your little thing too.”

“What little thing are you talking about?”

“Oh, right he’s not.” Wonwoo glares at Mingyu. “He’s your first love.”

Mingyu gets startled, doesn’t expect Wonwoo to know about who Jeonghan is.

He lowers his voice. “Who told you that?”

“Is it important right now?” Wonwoo feels another stab on his chest. Mingyu isn’t denying. “You still love him?”

 Mingyu looks away. “You are drunk. Let’s go home.” He grabs Wonwoo’s wrist but he pushes him harshly away from him.

“Answer me! You love him?” Wonwoo shouts. His head hurts. His heart hurts. Everything hurts right now.

Mingyu looks down. He is still not answering the question and that is what upsets Wonwoo more.

Tears starts flowing down Wonwoo’s cheeks. He doesn’t wanna cry in front of Mingyu, doesn’t want him to see that he is affected. But he heart feels what it feels.  He couldn’t bottle his emotions anymore. “I won’t interfere if you love each other. I’m nothing. I’m just your husband in paper.”

Mingyu doesn’t stop him when Wonwoo runs away. He doesn’t expect Mingyu to run after him and console him. He doesn’t expect him to care.

He finds a spot outside and sits at the bank of the man-made stream in the middle of the garden. He cries silently, wishing he is incapable of feeling. He wants his life back. He misses how boring it was back in London. It was sad butt at least he wasn’t hurting like this.

His head now feels so heavy so he allows himself to lie down. In just a few seconds, everything goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. To make it up to you, here's a double update! Enjoy the next one!  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed)  
> \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)


	5. Chapter 4

There is so much to process about everything that happened last night. Mingyu still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Wonwoo finding out about Jeonghan and getting emotional because of it. Wonwoo getting shit drunk and saying things he wouldn’t say when he’s sober.

Mingyu has considered he was serious about the jealousy until he realized that he wasn’t thinking straight and it’s all alcohol that was talking. He ran after him and found him passed out outside. Chan was already there but the small secretary couldn’t carry his tall and dead boss to the car. 

When Wonwoo came to on the ride home, he started to talk about Jeonghan again which lead to shouting inside the car.  He began telling Mingyu how ungrateful he was for not seeing his efforts in trying to improve their situation at home, how he never cared about what he feels. Mingyu lost direction on what they were fighting until it transformed into a battle of who gets to find more faults about the other.

Mingyu got tired. He didn’t find any point on their argument. It’s not Wonwoo. It’s the inebriated beast inside him came through. He let Wonwoo yell until he couldn’t yell anymore. Mingyu is sure he wouldn’t even remember it when he wakes up. 

Wonwoo fell asleep on Chan’s lap a few minutes before they reached the house. Mingyu carried him up their apartment, let him puke his guts out in the toilet when he woke up while making sure he was still dehydrated before he washed him and changed his clothes.

“I hate you. I hate you.” Wonwoo mumble in his sleep. He’s half-awake. It wasn’t difficult for Mingyu to order him around. In spite of his sharp words, Wonwoo did what he was told. “Why are you doing this to me? Why?” It was the same words he was telling Mingyu earlier while they were locked in the restroom. It made mingyu anxious knowing that he was the reason for Wonwoo’s outburst. He was uncomfortable that his husband was developing feelings for him.

“Stop what you are feeling for me. I am not worth it.” Mingyu answers even though Wonwoo isn’t in the same parallel as him by now, stroking Wonwoo’s hair. He’s calmed down now, already deep asleep on Mingyu’s bed.

All Mingyu could do was to make him feel warm and safe. The creases on his forehead flattened. He looked serene now, unconsciously burying his face and finding comfort on the crook of Mingyu’s neck. Wonwoo might look strong and tough on the outside but he is as delicate and fragile as a baby on the inside. He may always pick a fight with Mingyu and scold him but that night, Mingyu felt Wonwoo’s genuine feelings for him. 

Mingyu couldn’t sleep. He wishes this was all a dream and everything would go back to normal when he wakes up because he didn’t think it is fair for Wonwoo to feel something deep for him. How could he care for a douchebag like him? Wonwoo deserve someone better. Someone who would treat him nicer, could give back the love he gives. Someone not Mingyu.

Mingyu left the room when it became too much for him, when being close to Wonwoo became suffocating. He crashed on the couch, tried to sleep but couldn’t. It made him think about how he felt for Jeonghan before. How did he know it was really love? Was it really love? He never felt those feelings for anyone except him. Even for Wonwoo.

Although they fight a lot, Wonwoo is the best husband one could ever wish for. He’s not the most caring and affectionate person but he tries. He is goddamn good-looking. He’s hardworking, responsible, smart.

Wonwoo had become Mingu’s main companion in the couple of months they were married. They see each other every day, talk (and fight) about things over meals. Plus the sex was really great.  Mingyu wouldn’t mind growing old with him. He grew fond of Wonwoo and had learned to care for him. There was an urge in him to look after Wonwoo since he felt, even if Wonwoo wasn’t saying it, he needed someone to depend on after living alone for a long time. He hated how he looked at Vernon, hated how he allowed Vernon to touch him. But could all be translated to love? Is Mingyu falling for another person again?

Mingyu spent the whole night thinking about what he would do about Wonwoo’s feelings. He couldn’t totally reciprocate it that easily. All along he thought they were just fucking for fuck’s sake. Nothing more. He did not foresee that he would fall for him. He did not foresee that they would have this kind of problem when they were starting out. Their marriage only consisted of fights and sex. How could a person fall in love with that kind of relationship?

Wonwoo wakes up the following morning not long after Mingyu started cooking their breakfast. His hair is a mess, sticking out in every direction. He comes out of Mingyu’s room rubbing his eyes and wearing his t-shirt that looked oversized for him. He looks cute in his clothes and Mingyu finds himself blushing for the first time with that sight.

“You’re awake.” Mingyu says. He’s done with the hotdogs and eggs. All is left to cook is the fried rice.

Wonwoo takes a seat on the counter. “I smelled hotdogs and eggs. My body reacted to the prospect of grease involuntarily."

"Well, I put too much oil in here if you're wondering." Mingyu replies. He doesn't notice any anger on Wonwoo anymore. He seems back to normal and Mingyu thanks God that he doesn't have to argue early in the morning.

It is either Wonwoo is tired as well or he doesn't remember a single bit of what happened last night.

“Breakfast for your hangover.” Mingyu places the plate of food in front of Wonwoo once he's done cooking. He sees Wonwoo smiles at the imperfect sunny-side-up eggs and hotdogs that almost got burned.

Wonwoo doesn't comment about it and starts eating.

“How did I end up in your room?" Wonwoo asks. "And my clothes?"

“I washed you and changed your clothes. Don't worry, I didn't touch you or anything. I slept on the couch.” Mingyu assures him that he didn't take advantage of his drunken state.

Wonwoo only nods, the proceeds to eat his meal in silence.

Mingyu wonders what he had said wrong for Wonwoo to close off again. He is certain that he's thinking. Perhaps the events of last night already occurred to him?

As if sensing his worries, Wonwoo starts. “About last night..” Wonwoo' puts down his chopsticks. He looks nervous.

“It’s ok. Let’s not talk about it.” Mingyu cuts him off before they could expand the conversation further. He's not ready for another fight. If talking about Jeonghan would only trigger an argument, he's rather not open the topic.

“I'm sorry if I behaved the way I behaved last night.”

"I told you it's okay."

"Also about Vernon," Wonwoo looks at him, gauging his facial expression. Mingyu tries to be calm even though the idea of Vernon and his husband together makes his blood boil. He hasn't gotten  completely over the sauce incident when the close dancing last night happened. 

See, Wonwoo isn't the problem here. It must be him. He and his possessiveness.

Mingyu let's Wonwoo continue. "It's nothing. Whatever you're thinking, it's not the case. He's like a younger brother to me."

"You really don't need to explain."  _You do._

"I wanna make things clear." Wonwoo says, not losing eye contact. He's determined to make Mingyu believe him.

"Okay."

"About Jeonghan,"  _Here we go, Satan._ Wonwoo finally looks down. "I apologize for jumping into conclusion. I don't even have the right to react about it."

“Why are you always saying sorry? You never did anything wrong, Wonwoo.” Mingyu tells him. 

"But-"

"You're my husband. You have all the right."

Wonwoo stares up at him, not believing what he just said. 

Whatever they have might not be deep but it's something Mingyu care about. There are only a few things in this world that are important to him. His world only revolves around his family, his work, and his friends. Wonwoo came and he realized having him isn't that bad.

Wonwoo flashes a small smile and is enough for Mingyu to feel right again. "Thanks."

 *

Laughter is back in their household. The misunderstanding has been cleared and Mingyu and Wonwoo goes back to where they left off before Mingyu flew to Japan. 

It's easy for them to bicker again and then kiss right after. Wonwoo has noticed that Mingyu is extra vocal about his feelings now. He would tell Wonwoo if something is bothering him at work, the wrong things he thinks his favorite baseball team is doing this season, how Seungkwan is a great secretary but he wishes he would relax a bit around him, how Minghao's sudden engagement is bullshit. He's talking a lot lately and even though Wonwoo is not of a chatter and prefers just sitting with him at night, he appreciates that Mingyu shares his mind with him.

"Who's the bride?" Wonwoo asks while they are watching Mingyu's current favorite show, Black Mirror. Wonwoo introduced it to him and  now he's hooked. Wonwoo sits in between Mingyu's legs while Mingyu leans back on the back rest of the couch.

"Some young girl from China."

"How young?"

"Like 21?"

"Damn."

Just like what happened to them, Minghao's parents set up the engagement. Minghao came from a very traditional family. He wasn't surprised when he found out about it as it was something his parents would do especially now that Minghao still hasn't introduced anyone to the family. He just thought his parents would know better than to get him married to a girl. 

"Minghao is not complaining about the age. It's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

Mingyu sniffs. "He's gay."

Wonwoo turns around to confirm what Mingyu had said. "Minghao's gay?"

"We knew since we were in high school. He doesn't really date until only a few years ago when he met his boyfriend." Mingyu explains.

"He got a boyfriend?"

Mingyu moves to pull down Wonwoo by his waist. "Yes. Junhui."

"Why can't he just tell his parents?"

Mingyu sighs at his nape. Wonwoo leans in to him to feel his warmth more. "Junhui's not that rich. He came from a middle class family. Minghao's parents wouldn't approve."

Wonwoo thinks they are luckier that they don't have people to leave when they got engaged. Mingyu might had a few partners but they weren't that serious. No one would get hurt. Minghao's situation is more complicated. He's in love and in a long-term relationship. Mingyu tells him that Minghao plans to runaway before the wedding. Knowing how Minghao is, it's not impossible.

The episode ends but Mingyu doesn't move from his spot. Wonwoo has already watched it so he is only keeping Mingyu company while he plays with his phone.

"How about you? How are you?" Mingyu asks after he turns of their TV.

"Good." Wonwoo answers, too busy to think when he is on a winning streak.

He yells when Mingyu takes his phone away. "Hey!"

"Tell me about your day. You're always on your phone."

Wonwoo grunts. "I love cats, right?"

"I didn't know. But you look like a cat person."

"Anyway, so I saw a shelter the other day and I want to sponsor it."

"You want your own cat shelter?"

"Not my own. I just want to support it, put a little bit of my money to help keep the cats comfortable."

It's always been a dream of Wonwoo. He had two pet cats when he was younger but after the two died before he went to London, he never had the chance to adopt again. He would feed strays during his lunch break or pet his neighborhood cat. 

It was Chan who told him about the shelter. Chan supports this kind of causes too. He had asked Wonwoo for a donation since the shelter is raising money to renovate their place. It gave him the idea and now he is planning to be an official and regular sponsor.

"That's great." Mingyu tells him.

"You think so?"

"Having a pet is fun but taking care of them is a task. People who can take care of animals are amazing." Mingyu kisses his cheeks, pulling him closer. "Do you want me to donate to?"

"Do you want to?"

"Sure. I'll have Seungkwan coordinate with Chan for it."

Wonwoo kisses Mingyu on his lips. He feels so happy. His heart full of something he couldn't describe. It's so nice to have someone support what you believe in.

"Thank you." Wonwoo tells him when they pulled away from kissing. "This means a lot to me."

Mingyu kisses him again. His lips are tender and tastes wonderful. Wonwoo allows his tongue to enter his mouth to deepen the kiss, turning around and straddling Mingyu's waist in the process. He pushes further, forces Wonwoo to open up more for him. The intensity makes Wonwoo dizzy. 

Wonwoo is panting when they break apart. Mingyu moves to kiss neck, his hands traveling down from his waist to cup his ass. "You're always welcome, hun."

Tonight, they sleep on Mingyu's bed as per Wonwoo's request. He loves the way he's surrounded with Mingyu's scent, wrapped in Mingyu's arms. He sleeps well for the first time in a while.

*

Wonwoo comes home alone after a long day at work. He has told Mingyu earlier that he wouldn't be able to come home to cook dinner as he had a scheduled dinner with investors. Mingyu didn't reply so he had assumed he would be fine on his own. Usually at nights like this, Mingyu would either go home to his mom or meet with his best friends.

Since it's Friday, Wonwoo would expect Mingyu to stay out late if he's with his friends. Though, he wishes he would have told him about his plans for tonight. It's not that he would want to outscore him at their House Rules game. At this point, they aren't following it anymore. A little update would do.

Wonwoo presses in their front door combination. He pushes the door open right after he hears a click to indicate the door is already unlocked. He removes his dress shoes and puts it on their rack by the door. He sees the shoes Mingyu used this morning. He's home early. He didn't go out. 

Wonwoo enter the living room and hears music coming from his room. His door is open but the lights are off.

“What the hell? Is he sleeping in my room?” Wonwoo thinks out loud.

To his surprise, Wonwoo finds Mingyu still in his office clothes curling up in a ball on his bed. He must be tired from work that he didn't think of eating first before sleeping. His phone is connected to Wonwoo's portable Marshall speakers, playing all of Ed Sheeran's album. Wonwoo smiles at how Mingyu is learning to love Western music now because of his influence. 

However, his smile immediately fades when Wonwoo notices that Mingyu is shivering and his face is as pale as a ghost. His first instinct is to tough Mingyu's forehead to check his temperature. He is burning. Wonwoo wipes the sweat on his forehead and removes his suit jacket.

“Mingyu-ah, wake up.” Wonwoo shakes him awake so that he could change into more comfortable clothes.

Mingyu opens his eyes slightly. "Wonwoo?" His voice is hoarse, too.

"Yes, it's me. Let's get you changed. You have a fever."

Mingyu groans but he sits up. He sniffs then coughs.

"What did you do? Why did you get sick?" Wonwoo removes his tie then unbuttons his shirt.

"Flu shot aftereffect. They say it will be better in a day or two."

They had gone to the hospital to have a flu shot the other day. Wonwoo hasn't had any aftereffects. He doubts he would have because even if he's skinny, he has a strong immune system. Mingyu always boasts he's healthy and strong but he's always the one who catches cold easily.

Wonwoo gets a basin of water with alcohol to give Mingyu sponge bath. The taller strips and allows Wonwoo to wipe his body before he wears his pajamas. 

"This isn't your room, you know." Wonwoo tells Mingyu. He covers him with a blanket.

"I know." Mingyu says. "I didn't wanna bother you while you're in a meeting so I just stayed here. Your smell relaxes me."

Wonwoo smiles, stroking Mingyu's damp hair. He couldn't stop himself from being weak for him. Mingyu got his heart in a chain.

"Are you hungry?"

Mingyu nods, pouting. He's still so adorable even when sick.

"Do you want anything?"

"Egg soup."

"Okay. What else?"

"Rice."

"Alright. I'll cook." Wonwoo kisses his forehead.

Mingyu isn't a stubborn sick person. He obeys right away. If Wonwoo tells him to drink his lemon water that he hates so much, he would drink it. He doesn't complain about the bland soup. He doesn't whine about the bitter cough syrup. He finishes his food silently then goes back to bed. After a few minutes, he falls asleep.

Wonwoo stays awake in the middle of the night to remind Mingyu to drink another set of flu medicine. He checks every now and then if his temperature is improving. Sometimes Mingyu would stir in his sleep and looks for Wonwoo beside him. When he sees him sitting on his side of the bed, he goes back to sleep. 

Wonwoo decides he won't be able to sleep tonight so he grabs a book to catch up on his reading. It's been a while since he picked up a book because of work. 

At around four in the morning, Mingyu's temperature goes down to normal. Wonwoo wales him up for his last glass of water that night. He finally lies down and Mingyu automatically attaches himself beside him. Wonwoo wraps him in his arms, putting his head against his chest and both of them travels to dreamland.

*

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” Mingyu greets when he sees Wonwoo emerge from his bedroom. He looks worried, like is looking for something that is lost.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Wonwoo asks back. He sighs, running his fingers through his black locks. Mingyu’s sees the side shave again and remembers how turned on he was the first time he saw it. So fucking sexy. 

Mingyu flips the last batch of pancakes he is making. He prepares Wonwoo’s plates, makes sure there is enough bananas and nuts on it. He adds whip cream on top just like how his husband likes his pancakes.

“You’re not supposed to cook! You should be in bed resting.” Wonwoo scolds him. While Mingyu has re-charged his batteries full, Wonwoo looks and sounds drained. The bags on his eyes are popping.

Mingyu lets out a loud laugh. He turns off the stove before he walks to where Wonwoo is currently standing and fuming. He pulls him into his embrace, patting his head and inhaling his distinct scent. He couldn’t explain how happy he was when he woke up seeing Wonwoo still sleeping beside him. It’s not rare but knowing he stayed up late to take care of him warms Mingyu’s heart.

“Can’t you see? I’m all fine now because of you.” Mingyu tells him.

“I did not do anything.” Wonwoo denies. He is being modest again. When he’s like this, Mingyu is sure he is trying to appear cool. It doesn’t work for him anymore.

It’s Mingyu’s turn to feed and take care of him. It’s Saturday and he knows it’s Wonwoo’s cleaning day. Mingyu promises he would help with cleaning today as a way of thanking him for looking out for him last night. He takes out the trash, dusts the furniture, and vacuums the floor. When they’re done, Mingyu prepares Wonwoo his favorite lemon water.

After lunch, Wonwoo tells Mingyu that they should go out to the supermarket to replenish their supplies. The taller gladly says yes as he hasn’t gone to the grocery since forever and it should be fun to be in a place with lots of food he could buy.

“I want beef tonight.” Mingyu voices out while they are in the meat section. He is the one pushing the cart while Wonwoo picks out chicken breasts and pork cutlets. He looks like he is already an expert on food. Mingyu is impressed at how Wonwoo went from someone who couldn’t make rice to someone who knows what is fresh and what is not in the supermarket.

“Alright.” Wonwoo agrees without arguing.

They head straight home after getting everything they need. Mingyu didn’t know how tedious it is to buy supplies for their home. Wonwoo had a list in his phone where he tracks everything from their detergent to every condiment they need at home. Mingyu doesn’t notice if they are running out of cooking oil or shampoo because Wonwoo keep them refilled.

It’s his first time to go with Wonwoo and he is happy he did. The trip makes Mingyu appreciate the little things Wonwoo does for them both. He never demanded (except when he gets pissed) anything from Mingyu. It must be hard for him because he is a working man, too but he makes time to do all these chores to make Mingyu’s life at home comfortable.  

Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s free hand and kisses it. The latter is concentrating on driving and got surprised at the gesture.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Mingyu smiles, hoping this is enough to tell Wonwoo how grateful he is.

Wonwoo cooks bulgogi for dinner. It's his first time to try cooking the dish. It didn’t turn out extraordinary and Mingyu understands. He still eats the food happily and thanks Wonwoo for it.

They have pudding for dessert while watching another American movie. Wonwoo likes anything sweet so they stuff their fridge with desserts that he likes. They are sitting closely on the couch, sharing a container of pudding that Wonwoo is holding. A Lot Like Love is on, one of Wonwoo’s favorites.

Mingyu doesn’t understand most of the rumor in the movie, but Wonwoo laughs at everything.

“I did not get the point of the movie.” Mingyu comments when the credits start to roll. He tilts his head, still trying to comprehend the whole film.

“It is a chick flick. It is supposed to be pointless.” Wonwoo reasons.

“Ok. Whatever you say.” Mingyu kisses his cheeks before takes the empty cup of pudding from him to discard. He guesses it’s okay as long as the movie makes Wonwoo smile.

“Mingyu-ah.” Wonwoo calls out.

“Hmm?” Mingyu returns with a glass of water. He hands it to Wonwoo after taking a gulp.

Wonwoo drinks from it and then puts it on the center table. Mingyu returns to sit beside him.

“What are you gonna tell me?”

Wonwoo’s eyes are sparkling. He holds Mingyu’s face with both of his palms. He smiles the sweetest smile Mingyu has ever seen, revealing his perfect teeth before he leans in for a gentle kiss. He’s still looking at Mingyu as he backs away. Mingyu sees him hesitating and it makes him uneasy.

“Wonwoo?”

“I love you.” He says all of a sudden.

Mingyu’s whole body freezes, his mind shuts off. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. This is not happening.

_Wonwoo, no._

*

Wonwoo definitely startled him. He shouldn’t have said those words.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Wonwoo._

Mingyu sits frozen after uttering those forbidden words. He must be in shock. Of course, he should be. Wonwoo didn’t give him any warning whatsoever that he would be dropping a big bomb on him.

In his defense, Wonwoo wasn’t planning on telling him at all. It just slipped out of his mouth as he felt the moment was right. Mingyu treats him so well ever since they reconciled and today had really been amazing for the two of them. For the first time since they got married, Wonwoo felt that he actually had a husband. Mingyu was never this involved, never this supportive, never asked Wonwoo’s opinion about things. He does things his way without having the need to seek other people’s insights. He never accompanied Wonwoo to the grocery and never enjoyed doing house chores. He changed a lot in the past few days. Wonwoo felt it was something.

But perhaps he assumed too much.

Mingyu looks away when he comes to his senses. He must have been really shocked after the revelation. He removes Wonwoo’s hand from his face. He sits up properly as Wonwoo remains silent, observing his actions. He looks down to stare at his toes then up at Wonwoo with a forced smile. Wonwoo hears cracking inside his chest.

“I.. uh.. Wonwoo.. It’s..” Mingyu stutters.

Wonwoo totally understands that he caught Mingyu off guard. Saying he loves him isn’t the same with how regular lovers realizes their feelings. Their relationship isn’t regular. They did not expect to say those words to each other when they met. They didn’t get married because of those words. What they have is peculiar and perishable. It is just unfortunate that Wonwoo had developed feelings.

“You don’t have to answer now.” Wonwoo says casually. “I know you are surprised and everything. I mean I don’t expect you to fee the same.” He wants to tell him that he was just kidding and only messing with him. One he’s not and he doesn’t want to lie to himself anymore.

Another wave of hurt hits Wonwoo inside. He is trying so hard to have a neutral face in front of Mingyu. It’s wrong that he expected a lot from Mingyu, that he would say he loves him back, that they are on the same boat. They are not. Wonwoo is sailing the boat alone.

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s hand again, pulling him in a hug. He’s apologetic. Wonwoo hates himself for putting Mingyu in this difficult situation.

Loving Mingyu is both painful and blissful. Wonwoo is happy every time they are together but it hurts him whenever he thinks about how he can never reciprocate his love.

“Please don’t say anything anymore. Let’s just leave it at that. Let’s not talk about this at the meantime.” It’s too embarrassing for Wonwoo already.

Mingyu hugs him tighter and maybe this is really the problem here. Mingu is bad with words but he is so good at making Wonwoo feel good. He doesn’t say anything but he acts differently so Wonwoo would always misinterpret things. He is sweet when they are alone and Wonwoo can’t help but fall for it.

“I don’t want us to change.” Mingyu whispers to his ears. “I like being like this with you. I’m sorry I cannot answer you right away. Please understand that I still have so many things to figure out.”

Wonwoo nods, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist. He can settle with this for now. It’s better than losing Mingyu. He would let him take his time to figure out what he really feels. Wonwoo understands that it wouldn’t be easy to just enter something without being sure because when things fall apart, everyone involved would just be hurt.

He pulls away to get ready for bed. He tells Mingyu that he would go on first to rest. He doesn’t have to know that he needs to be alone to let his heart weep. People sees him as a strong person but it is easy to break his walls when he gets hurt by people he values the most.

Wonwoo was alone all his life. He’s an only child. He never really had a group of friends like what Mingyu have with his best friends. He realized that being married was quite a relief. Finally, he could be with someone even if they don’t really like each other. He was longing for someone to take care of him and to make me feel wanted. Mingyu made him feel that with all the kisses they shared, all the hugs he gave him, all the words of satisfaction he told him after a night of sex.

Wonwoo believes he is strong. He tells himself he wouldn’t cry but his stubborn eyes won’t stop producing tears and releasing it to his face. He feels pathetic for crying over a guy. He has never cried for someone before, hasn’t remember falling in love. He couldn’t believe that he is capable of loving this much.

Mingyu has become a part of him that if he decided to leave, he doesn’t know what he would do with his life.

He stops being miserable when he hears a knock on his door. He wipes his tears using the hem of his shirt and checks himself in the mirror before he opens the door. He looks like shit but he doesn’t have the luxury of time to fix his swollen eyes. When he pulls the door open, he sees Mingyu standing outside hugging a pillow.

“I hate seeing you like that.” He tells Wonwoo. “I hate seeing you cry.” He touches Wonwoo’s puffy cheeks and it makes his eyes glassy with tears again.

“You make me.” Wonwoo mutters.

“I am sorry.” Mingyu frowns. “Don’t cry anymore. I feel bad when I know I am the reason for your tears.”

“How can I not when you are being like this?” Wonwoo looks down then feels tears fall on his cheeks. He wipes it with the back of his hand as soon as he turns his back on Mingyu.

Mingyu grabs his wrist, preventing him from closing the door on him.

“I don’t want you to see me like this.” Wonwoo says.

As if not hearing what hearing what he just said, Mingyu turns him around. He tilts his face up to kiss him softly like an assurance and apology.

“I told you we should not change but you went here and left me. I am not used to not being beside you in bed.” He pouts, looking like a kicked puppy.

Wonwoo beams. “I am sorry.”

Mingyu interlaces their fingers. “Let’s sleep together, okay?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer. He’s not sure if he’s gonna be comfortable beside Mingyu tonight.

“You’re not done crying?”

The answer is a yes but Wonwoo’s too shy to admit it.

“If you want to cry, you cry on me. I won’t let you cry alone. It’s not fair.”

“Mingyu please stop saying nice things to me. It hurts me more. Stop making me confused as it is.” Wonwoo blurts out.

“I need time, Wonwoo.” He seems frustrated now. “I value your feelings so I want to make things right for you.”

Mingy sounds so mature and careful.  Wonwoo is being impatient and selfish while Mingyu wants to straighten things first and doesn’t want to rush into things that they may regret in the future. He’s right and Wonwoo agrees.

“I am sorry.” Wonwoo steps on Mingyu’s space to embrace him.

“Don’t be. I told you to stop saying sorry.” The warmth on Mingyu’s body against him is relaxing him. He has become so needy because Mingyu has spoiled him good.

Mingyu takes him inside his room and puts him to bed. Wonwoo crawls on his side and buries himself on his neck, his favorite place on earth. Mingyu leans down to capture his lips and Wonwoo feels perfect again. All the worries and pain slowly ebbing away. Only Mingyu has that power.

“I love you.” Wonwoo says when Mingyu is already snoring above him. He hopes the time will come when he can say those words to him out loud.

*

Mingyu thinks he’s ready.

Days had gone by. He took his time pondering. He is not 100% sure yet but he is getting there.

Even if he tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t fall for Wonwoo because he would just end up hurting his, his body was acting otherwise. He yearns for Wonwoo’s touches every night. He wants to be with him every single minute of every day. He never thought that he would want a steady relationship with another person besides Jeonghan until Wonwoo came. He realized he was all he wanted. He was all he needed. Their marriage might not be perfect. They might be a weird couple but it is what they are and Mingyu would be more than contented to be that with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s confession woke the love that was sleeping in him. Maybe he just needed a little boost and assurance to admit his feelings. He knew Wonwoo was hurt when he didn’t answer right away. He was hurt too seeing him teary-eyed.

Although Wonwoo said he could wait, Mingyu doesn’t want him to wait for a long time. As much as possible, he wants to make everything right soon so that both of them could start living like a real married couple.

He knows it wouldn’t be as easy as walking in the park. He wanted to be a better person for Wonwoo. He wanted to feel he is deserving of his unconditional love. No one told him that he should change. It’s his own initiative to pay back his husband for everything he did for him. He’s patient with him since they started living together. Wonwoo never gave up on him even if he has a bad temper most of the time. He teaches him substantial lessons in life that no one ever taught him.

He’s not the best person to talk with about his feelings for Wonwoo, but Mingyu believes Jeonghan is gonna be helpful when it comes to his emotions as he’s the only person who knows him and saw him when he’s crazily in love.

Mingyu talks to Jeonghan that night. He goes to his apartment without giving him a heads up after work. On his way, he calls Wonwoo that he wouldn’t be coming home for dinner so he shouldn’t wait up for him anymore. Jeonghan is already at home when he arrives.

“Mingyu-ah!” Jeonghan exclaims, surprised to see Mingyu again. They haven’t met after the successful advertising campaign they did together.

 “How have you been?”

“Good.” Jeonghan answers. “You?”

“I don’t know.” Mingyu chuckles.

Jeonghan frowns at the 6 pack of Heineken he is holding. “What’s brings you here, Mingyu? Is there a problem?”

“Can we talk?”

Jeonghan opens the door completely for Mingyu to enter.  “Sure. Come in. Have you had dinner?” Jeonghan makes a trip the kitchen to check if he has food or if he could cook something for Mingyu.

“I am not that hungry.” Mingyu tells him for him not to bother.

“You are not hungry? Are you sure? Are you sick?” Jeonghan presses, closing the door of his fridge.

“No.” Mingyu shakes his head.

“Are you really alright?”

Mingyu nods. “Yes, I am.” His eyes suddenly go to the scattered papers and brochures of various party venues and catering services in the city. When he looked closely, he learns that the papers and envelopes are invitations. He thought maybe Jeonghan is preparing for an event for another client.

Jeonghan picked up a couple pamphlets and shows it to Mingyu. “What do you think?”

“What are those?”

“The venue for my 30th birthday party.” He answers.

A few years ago, Mingyu wouldn’t dare forget Jeonghan’s birthday. Now, he hasn’t thought about it. It’s exactly a week from now and he couldn’t believe he hasn’t thought of it.

“Oh. Right. Yeah.” He mumbles.

“I am turning 30 so I want to go extra. I already gave out some of the invitations last week.”

“That’s really a good idea”

“You are coming, right?”

“Of course.” Mingyu affirms.

“I will send out the invitation for Mr. Kim and Mr. Jeon.” Jeonghan smiles.

“I think I’m coming alone. Wonwoo might be busy then since it’s in the middle of the week.” Mingyu reasons. He has no plans on bringing Wonwoo to the party because he doesn’t want his husband to be jealous even if there’s nothing to be jealous about. Wonwoo is still sensitive about that topic. Its best not to scratch on it at the moment.

“I also already booked a trip to Okinawa.”

“That’s great.” Mingyu says. “You should take a break and enjoy the beginning of your 30s.”

Jeonghan takes a bottle of beer in the pack and opens it. “I’m gonna go with Jisoo.”

Mingyu gets surprised at what Jeonghan had said. It’s not a secret that Jisoo’s been in love with Jeonghan since Mingyu could remember. They met first before Mingyu met Jeonghan as they are in the same year and had a class together. Jisoo never told Jeonghan, never had the guts to cross the line because his friendship with Mingyu is important.

“He asked you?”

“I actually asked him.” Jeonghan takes a gulp.

“How about Seokmin?”

“It’s only me and Jisoo.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but smile. “I’m happy you’re finally giving him a chance.”

Jeonghan grins, a faint blush appears on his cheeks. It’s must be cute to see them together. “He’s pretty persistent.”

A bottle of beer is required to celebrate this. Mingyu opens a bottle of his own and invite Jeonghan for a cheer. “I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks!”

Jeonghan shifts the conversation and takes it back to the reason why Mingyu suddenly comes over.

“So, what brings you here?”

Mingyu doesn’t hesitate to tell Jeonghan about what happened between him and Wonwooo. Being able to open himself to him is not the issue. It's about his insecurity of not being enough for Wonwoo. He isn’t sure if he could provide for Wonwoo and be the man who could make him happy for the rest of their lives.

“For such a confident dude, you sure have lots of insecurities.” Jeonghan says. “You’re not the Mingyu I know.”

Mingyu can’t say he’s wrong. Suddenly, he feels unworthy to love someone as precious as Wonwoo, as smart as Wonwoo, as accomplished as Wonwoo. He’s just a son of a millionaire. He doesn’t have anything to boast about aside from the number of people he had fucked.

He lets Jeonghan continue. “But I think this is good for you. I always thought Wonwoo is good for you. He keeps you grounded, and he could control you. Don’t let your insecurities stop you from telling him what you feel. You are perfect for each other. You’ll be fine.”

“But what if I hurt him? What if I’m not enough.”

Jeonghan pats his shoulder. “You are enough, Mingyu. If you’re not, he wouldn’t be willing to wait for your goddamn ass.”

“What is he’s wrong?”

Jeonghan clicks his tongue. “You’ll never know if you won’t try. Tell Wonwoo you love him, too. It’s gonna be enough for him, I promise.”

*

 “Oh, where are you going?” Wonwoo asks when he arrives home and sees Mingyu dressing up.

Mingyu puts on a long black wool coat on top of his yellow turtleneck sweater, the Burberry scarf that Minghao gave him as a gift complements the whole outfit. “It’s Jeonghan’s birthday party.”

Wonwoo puts his messenger bag on the table. “Oh.”

“Didn’t I tell you?

“No.”

“Sorry. I must have thought I already told you.”

Wonwoo brought home pizza and chicken as Mingyu didn’t mention any party that he was attending. The reports of sales were released and it turned out really well because of the effective advertising promotions. Wonwoo wanted to celebrate together.

“I am really sorry.” Mingyu comes up to him to kiss his forehead. He couldn’t hide his disappointment.

But what else could he do? It’s already been set and he couldn’t stop Mingyu from going.

“It’s alright.” Wonwoo smiles.

“I will try to come home early to eat what’s left of the pizza.” Mingyu assures him.

“Are you bringing your car?”

“No. Seokmin will pick me up.”

Wonwoo looks at the bright side. Mingyu would be home in a few hours. He could still be hungry after eating cocktail food. The food won’t go to waste. “Enjoy the party. Don’t worry about me. We could eat the food tomorrow.”

“How can I not worry when your face looks so upset?”

“I am not upset.” Wonwoo lies and it makes Mingyu chuckle. He surely knows him so much now.

“My little snowflake is upset.” Mingyu grabs his face to kiss his lips. Mingyu leans him against the wall, his large hands on hips. He could go on all night kissing his husband. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with him but Jeonghan’s birthday party needs to be attended. “Say it again.”

“What?” Wonwoo asks when Mingyu’s lips pulls away from him.

 “Say that you love me.” He demands, pulling Wonwoo’s lower lip with his teeth.

Wonwoo moans. “Why?”

“Please?”

Wonwoo is reluctant to comply. Although Wonwoo hasn’t said it in a while, Mingyu still hasn’t given him an answer. He still doesn’t have any assurance that Mingyu feels the same.

“Why all of a sudden?” Wonwoo tries to get away from him but Mingyu jails him in his arms. He kisses hm again in a way that almost blew his mind.

“Say it again, hun.”

“I love you.” Wonwoo murmurs on his lips. “I love you even if you’re an asshole who can’t tell his feelings for me.”

Mingyu smiles, embracing him tight before leaving. Wonwoo hates him for making him so pathetically in love with him.

Wonwoo decides to just pack the food after Mingyu left. He’s not hungry anymore and he doesn’t want to eat all the food by himself. “I guess, I am just going to move the celebration tomorrow.” He sighs as he finishes packing everything and puts it in the fridge.

To use his time wisely while waiting for Mingyu, he answers all the remaining emails and text messages he hasn’t touched for the day. His parents were calling him like crazy since the morning but he just ignored them and continued working.

Vernon was also not giving him a break. He was texting and calling him non-stop. He couldn’t turn off his phone either because Mingyu might call or send him a message.

Wonwoo is reading various e-mails from his friends from London. He suddenly misses them. He feels sorry that he has little time to chat with them. He’s not active in any of his social media accounts so he is not updated on their lives. Despite his lack of effort in communicating, they still send him messages every now and then.  Wonwoo appreciates it a lot.

_Buzz_

Wonwoo isn’t expecting anyone but he still gets up to check who is ringing his doorbell at that hour of the night. Oh well, there is also a person named Vernon who is always showing up at random times in his life.

“It’s late. What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asks.

“We still have..." Vernon looks at his watch to check the time. "more than two hours.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know how Vernon found out about it but he is thankful for him. Having a nosy friend who won’t leave you alone has its perks.

“Congratulations, hyung!”

*

He didn’t want to make it a big deal. It’s just a simple achievement on his part. Not everyone knows about it. Only Chan and Seungkwan. And now Vernon.

He is now officially a sponsor of the cat shelter he was talking about with Mingyu. They approved his application. The system requires him to pick a cat that would be named after him. Wonwoo chose not to pick specifically. He told them he wants everyone to get an equal treatment from him. He wants his money to benefit every single adorable kitty that resides there.

Wonwoo is so happy to receive the letter of appreciation today. He had sent the money the other day and he is excited to see the improvements in the place after the renovation.

It’s the reason why his mom won’t stop calling hm. It’s also the reason why Vernon was bugging to meet him. They are all happy for him.

“But why would you want this as a secret? You are doing a good deed, hyung!” Vernon exclaims.

“I want to tell Mingyu about it first because he’s the one who encouraged me to push it through.”

“Does he know that you got accepted?” Vernon asks. “I was hesitating to come because I thought you would be celebrating with Mingyu-hyung but then I was texting with Seungkwan and he told me his boss is in a birthday party.”

This is the second time Vernon has mentioned he is texting with Seungkwan. It is still a mystery to Wonwoo how that happened. He hasn’t seen them together or interact with each other but Vernon keeps mentioning Seungkwan on random instances.

“Yeah. We can celebrate tomorrow or something. I will tell him about it tomorrow.”

“I think we should order pizza or something? Or a cake? I should have bought a cake!

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo laughs. He has to physically calm Vernon down. “I already ordered. We can just eat it.”

Wonwoo re-heats the pizza in the oven and other dishes that he had cooked the previous night. He leaves some for Mingyu in case he is on his way home already while Vernon sets up the table.

“These are delicious!” Vernon comments after he takes a bite of Wonwoo’s homemade kimbap. “The only thing you cook for me before was spaghetti.”

“I learned how to cook because Mingyu has a big appetite and he likes eating traditional Korean dishes.” Wonwoo explains.

“You love him that much, huh.” Vernon says with a smug grin, teasing him.

“Of course, I do.” It’s not a lie this time.

Vernon shrugs and invites him to drink outside. Their apartment complex is near the river park. A lot of people go there to exercise or to unwind at night. Wonwoo sits down on a wooden bench holding his can of beer.

“Drinking beer in the middle of an autumn night is such a bad idea.” Wonwoo’s hand is freezing. It’s particularly a cold night and berates himself for forgetting his scarf on their way out.

Vernon doesn’t mind the cold, saying he’s lived in London and New York. The cold is nothing.

“Do you have a problem with Mingyu, Vernon?” Wonwoo confronts Vernon. He is very much aware about Mingyu’s animosity towards the younger. He knows Vernon is a sweet kid but sometimes he feels the tension between him and his husband.

“Yes, I have a big problem with him.” Vernon confirms. The feeling is undeniably mutual.

“Okay.” Wonwoo sighs. He isn’t in the mood to deal with these boys’ problem with each other and it’s absolutely no fun when Vernon is having a bad mood. He doesn’t ask further why he feels that way. Mingyu couldn’t even tell him why. Vernon might give him the same answer. Sometimes, people just don’t like each other for no reason and we should just leave it that way.

Vernon changes the topic, not wanting to upset Wonwoo. “It’s my first time here. I always hear people say I should go here if I have the chance.” Vernon says. He is looking at the city skyline on the other end of side of the river. There’s a light show happening under a bridge a few kilometers from where they are sitting.

“This is actually my favorite place when I was a teenager.”

“It’s beautiful here.”

They start talking about Wonwoo’s childhood and Vernon’s life in New York that they haven’t talked about yet. They are laughing at Vernon’s failure at skiing when a car suddenly pulls over just a few meters from them.

The windows are quite tinted so they couldn’t see what is happening inside. It’s not that they want to peep. It’s just suspicious that a car would park in the dark side of the area.

Wonwoo is about to drop the car conversation when a tall man wearing a long wool jacket and another man, a smaller one with blonde hair gets off the vehicle. Wonwoo isn’t wearing his glasses so he couldn’t clearly see their faces. They could only make out the colors of their hair and clothes.

They aren’t doing anything wrong. They are just talking, like a guy dropping off his friend at his house and they are saying their goodbyes. The taller is hanging his head low while the blonde pats his back repeatedly. They stand there talking for a few minutes more before the taller pulls the blonde into his arms.

Vernon becomes silent beside him. Wonwoo doesn’t understand why his face hardens and feels tension in the air.

“What’s the matter?” He asks innocently. He really has no idea.

“You didn’t see?”

Wonwoo tilts his head. “No. What is it? A breakup?”

Vernon shakes his head. “I forgot you have poor eyesight.”

A few minutes later, they hear the car leave the vicinity and sees the taller man walk away from the park.

Wonwoo looks at Vernon again. “What is it? What were they doing?”

Vernon heaves a deep sigh. “It’s Mingyu-hyung and Mr. Yoon.”

“Yoon? Yoon Jeonghan?”

Vernon nods.

Wonwoo stiffens. He psyches himself that it’s nothing. They didn’t hear anything so they shouldn’t assume anything as well. Mingyu and him are fine. This should not ruin anything.

“I know everything, Wonwoo-hyung.” Vernon tells him. “Don’t try to pretend anymore.”

“You know what?” Wonwoo gets alarmed.

“I know about the arranged marriage thing.”

Wonwoo’s eyes grow big. “How did you know about that?”

“Seungkwan told me.”

It’s Seungkwan again. “How did you even meet Seungkwan?”

“We’re going out.”

Wonwoo’s eyes bulged out of its socket. “You what?!”

“Anyway,” Vernon ignores his shocked expression. “I heard him talking to Chan one day about Mr. Yoon’s birthday party. He said the invitation was addressed to you and Mingyu-hyung but Mingyu-hyung wanted to go alone. Then Chan said something about him being a playboy and an arranged marriage shit.”

Wonwoo feels an oncoming migraine. Because first, Vernon found out how fucked up his life is and second, Mingyu lied to him. He purposely didn’t tell him about the birthday party they should have attended together. For what? Because it’s Jeonghan? He didn’t want to upset him by bringing his fake husband?

“I am not acting.” Wonwoo tells him honestly. “I really do care about Mingyu.”

It isn’t helping that Vernon is giving him judging looks right now. “Well, clearly he doesn’t give shit. He’s with Mr. Yoon.” Vernon says he heard everything Mingyu and Jeonghan talked about.

“He is cheating.” Vernon throws his hands in the air in frustration. “I cannot watch this anymore, Wonwoo-hyung! You deserve better. I don’t trust him since the beginning. I didn’t know why. Now, I know why I never liked him.”

Wonwoo smiles, thinking about how funny it is that he still feels the same for Mingyu even after knowing this. “I love him.” He tells no one in particular. He just wants to say it because there is a chance that he couldn’t say it anymore in the future.

“Are you serious, hyung?”

Wonwoo nods. He knows he is stupid.

“Don’t you think it’s time to think about yourself? Don’t you think it is time to think about your happiness?

“Mingyu is my happiness.”

“God, you really are stupid just like what Chan said.”

They stay there for a few minutes more until Vernon notices that Wonwoo’s hand is starting to turn purple because of the cold. Vernon offers to take him home but Wonwoo declines. He wants to walk home alone to clear his mind.

Wonwoo sends home and assures him that he’s gonna be fine on his own. Once he’s alone, he starts walking back to their apartment building with a heavy chest.  The scene he saw hours ago keeps repeating inside his head. It’s blurry but knowing it’s indeed Mingyu and Jeonghan wounds him in a great degree.

He doesn’t know how he will face Mingyu knowing he still hasn’t gotten over his first love. Even though he was suspecting something since the beginning, Wonwoo endured and tried to act that it was okay for him that Mingyu was working closely with Jeonghan. He trusted that everything was fully professional.

Wonwoo feels played and wronged. He’s so dumb for confessing and allowing Mingyu to control him. Just that evening, he made him tell him how much he loves him. He told him again even if he had so many apprehensions. He did everything for him. He never loved like that before and now he is regretting giving his heart away.

Wonwoo never believed in true love or a love that will last forever. He believes that people only stay with each other until they grow old because they need company when, they just need someone to take care of them when they’re old and wrinkly. He never invested on feelings or in a relationship. Getting married was not in his to-do list because he was certain and has accepted that he would end up in a nursing home and he was fine with it.

Falling in love with Mingyu changed his outlook in life. He softened. He started to feel emotions. He started to believe in things he didn’t believe before, started to want things doesn’t want before. He thought it was the end of his cynical life. He started living a fairytale-like one with Mingyu where everything feels like a dream.

Perhaps, it’s time to wake up from that dream. Perhaps, this is really Wonwoo’s reality.

*

 “Where have you been?” Mingyu asked when Wonwoo enters their shared home. The taller is pacing back and forth in their living room while holding his phone. He looks worried. “I’ve been calling you. You can’t be reached.”

Mingyu sounds worried. Wonwoo would be swept away with the concern if he didn’t catch him rendezvousing with another guy.

“My phone’s out of battery.” Wonwoo takes out his device from his pocket to show Mingyu it’s dead. It’s not. He just turned it off to avoid people including his husband. “Went for a walk.”

“In the middle of the night?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Wonwoo tries to act normal, tries to smile even if looking at Mingyu breaks his heart pieces by pieces.

Mingyu opens his arms, inviting him for a hug which Wonwoo willingly accepts. He is fighting himself not to cry, not to think about how Jeonghan was in the same spot a few minutes ago. He hurts knowing all he has with Mingyu are just borrowed moments. Jeonghan still owns him.

“Where did you go?” Mingyu asks. He goes to the kitchen to fulfill his promise. He starts eating the pizza even if it’s cold.

“I went out with Vernon.” Wonwoo answers.

“Vernon?” Mingyu’s forehead creases. “At this hour? Why?”

It occurs to Wonwoo the reason why he brought the pizza Mingyu is eating now. He was supposed to celebrate an important milestone with Mingyu. He stares at him, weighing if it would still matter to tell him about it, if Mingyu cared about his cat shelter at all.

“We just went out for drinks.” Wonwoo simply says, not elaborating anymore. He goes to his room to change to his pajamas.

He doesn’t hear Mingyu give a remark about it. He continues eating the last slice of pizza in the box before he follows Wonwoo to his room. He doesn’t bother changing to anything. Mingyu just discards all his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and jumps on the bed to claim his side.

Wonwoo pushes him off the bed because he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet. Mingyu pouts but obeyed. He washes his face as well or Wonwoo would kick him out of his room. Once they are both clean, they settled on the bed.

“How’s the party?” Wonwoo asks. He must really be a masochist for asking that. His fake enthusiasm deserves an Oscar.

“It’s fine. It’s boring, though, because you weren’t there.” Mingyu kisses the side of his neck as he puts his leg over his thighs. Mingyu still has power over him. His hugs and kisses could still erase all the hatred and pain he is feeling. He could forget all he saw tonight. He could but he wouldn’t.

Wonwoo forces a giggle.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Mingyu inquires.

“As usual, work.” He replies.

“And then?”

“And then, that’s it. I am basically free after that. How about you?” Wonwoo didn’t say that he wants to visit the shelter to actually see the condition of the cats there. He only looked at their website. He wanted to meet the people taking care of them.

“I promised to go to play laser tag with the boys after a meeting. Let’s have dinner after?”

“Sure.” Wonwoo agrees.

Making plans for the next day before they sleep was recently added to their habits. Mingyu spoons him and stays like that until he falls asleep. On the other hand, Wonwoo remains awake trying to figure out what he would do about his miserable life. He thinks about it for hours and comes up with only one solution.

_Don’t you think it is time to think about yourself?_

He doesn’t want to admit it but Vernon’s words were right. I helped him decide.

He rolls over to face Mingyu who is now sleeping peacefully beside him. He is an angel in his eyes but also a devil that torments him. Wonwoo cups his face and then leans in to kiss his lips. He is the only guy he will ever love this much, Wonwoo knows that for sure. The only guy that broke his philosophies in life. The very same guy that made him sacrifice.

Mingyu mumbled in his sleep after he kisses him. “I love you.”

Wonwoo’s heart almost stopped beating when he hears those words. He waited for Mingyu to say it again but he just lets out a soft snore. He must be dreaming. It could be about him. It could also be about Jeonghan.

Another crack resonates in his chest.

Everything went fast for them. He keeps chasing the feeling, keeps chasing Mingyu until he got tired, He’s tired of loving, waiting, and forgiving. He’s tired of giving everything and trying to be understanding when all along he knows that Mingyu isn’t ready for a commitment yet.

Wonwoo needs to slow down. Wonwoo needs rest and he believes it’s the best thing to do now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now ready for the onslaught of complaints and feelings  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed)  
> \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)


	6. Chapter 5

“What are you doing here this early?” Mrs. Jeon asks in surprise when she sees Wonwoo sitting on the leather couch of the Jeon family living room at six in the morning in the middle of a work week.

Wonwoo has no intention of waking his mother up that early. But, one of their helpers notified her right away when Wonwoo arrived. They may have felt it’s urgent especially when they saw Wonwoo carrying a large duffle bag full of clothes.

His mother sits beside him, eyeing the bag on the floor. “Where are you going?”

Wonwoo is really tired, both physically and emotionally. He hasn’t slept properly in days. He wants a break from everything. He wants to rest his mind and heart. The only place that he believes could make him feel peaceful is the house where he grew up in.

“Mom.” That is all he could say before he falls on his mother’s arms. He wants to let out all the pain he feels on his mother, just like what he always did when he was younger. His mother is the only person he trusts with his something as fragile as his feelings, the only person he could show the ugly, insecure part of himself. There are no more tears left in his eyes. He couldn’t cry anymore. Hugging his mom and allowing himself to be a child again is all he needed.

His mother is still oblivious about what is bothering him. Nevertheless, she holds Wonwoo in her arms with utmost concern and love, like the old days when he would come home crying because his favorite candy was taken away by his classmate.

Wonwoo’s mother asks him to stand up so they could go to his room. It’s best that his father and grandfather won’t see him yet when they wake up. Once inside his old bedroom, his mother instructs one of their helpers to bring him warm fresh milk. It really feels like he is back to being ten again.

Mrs. Jeon doesn’t nag Wonwoo to talk. She lets him lie down on his old bed and cover him with a blanket. She sits beside him while she strokes his hair. Wonwoo closes his eyes and he gets taken back to years ago when this would be a daily occurence. His mother would stay with him every night until he falls asleep because he was scared of monsters.

“I miss you, mom.” Wonwoo mumbles, clutching his mother’s silk robe.

“Oh, my sweet boy.” She says, kissing him on his forehead. “I wish you could tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I left home.” He finally admits. Saying it out loud makes him wonder if the place he shares with Mingyu is really home.

“Oh, dear.” His mother frowns. “What happened?” She should be surprised because the last time Wonwoo talked to her, Wonwoo was telling her about how their relationship is improving and how Wonwoo thinks getting married to Mingyu isn’t a bad idea. Hearing that made his mother happy, made her stop worrying about Wonwoo being miserable in an arranged marriage setup.

“I can’t do it anymore, mom.” Wonwoo shakes his head just like a little boy. “I need to be away from Mingyu for now.”

“Did he do something? Did he hurt you physically?” Mrs. Jeon cups his face, forcing him to tell her everything. She lifts his sleeves to check if there are bruises or scratches.

Wonwoo wishes it was the case. Wounds would heal faster. A broken heart will take time. “No.” Wonwoo replies.

“What did he do? Jeon Wonwoo, tell your mom everything.” She demands.

Wonwoo buries his face in his pillow, effectively muffling his voice. “I fell in love with him.”

“What? Talk to me properly.”

Wonwoo lifts his head. “I’m in love with him.”

Mrs. Jeon’s face softens, the worried expression she earlier had ebbs away. She flashes a sweet smile at Wonwoo and kisses his cheeks, like she is proud of what Wonwoo just told her.

“Mom, don’t look at me like that.” Wonwoo says.

“My only son fell in love. Of course, I’m happy. This is the first time you shared something like this to me.”

_Because it’s the first time I’ve felt it._

Wonwoo huffs. “Don’t be too happy, mom. He doesn’t love me back.”

“How did you know? Did he tell you?”

“That’s the thing.” Wonwoo sighs. “I told him I love him but he doesn’t feel the same.”

“I’m sorry, son.” Mrs. Jeon takes his hand to hold.

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo manages to give a small smile. “I hope I can stay here for a while until I feel better.”

“Of course. You can stay as long as you want.”

“Thank you.”

“Does Mingyu know you are here?”

Wonwoo shakes his head.

As soon as he felt that Mingyu was already deep in his sleep and was sure that he wanted to go, he got up to pack his things. He only took the ones that were essential to him. He didn’t want to take long because he might change his mind when thoughts of Mingyu start to pollute his head. He was still not certain if it was the right thing to do and if it would solve anything but he just wanted to breathe. He wanted to be free from all the pain, anger, and enormous love he feels whenever he sees Mingyu. He wanted time to think about his life and how he wants to live it, with or without Mingyu.

“You should tell him you’re here so he wouldn’t worry.” Her mom tells him.

“I will.” Wonwoo assures her. He is sure Mingyu would call him the minute he realizes he is not home. He had already prepared a lie to tell him later. He would tell him that his mother is not feeling well and that she needs him in the house. He would tell him that he would be staying at their home until she feels better. Mrs. Jeon is against it but Wonwoo begs as it is the only reason Mingyu would believe in.

Mrs. Jeon leaves Wonwoo when the clock ticks seven, saying she needs to prepare for the day and his father and grandfather might be awake now. Wonwoo is thankful that his mom doesn’t ask any further about him and Mingyu. She tells him that she doesn’t want to meddle in their problem because they are both adults and they should fix it on their own. She promises that she would be there to guide and support Wonwoo in every decision he would make.

*

After sleeping for almost the whole day, Wonwoo is finally feeling better physically. He had skipped work for the day, calling Chan that he would be  coming back to the office tomorrow. At around noon, he gets up, opens his laptop, and tries to finish the things he could finish at home.

It is a task to work on his room as his mind and his whole body is still in rest mode. It's been a while since he had slept a whole day, skipped work, and allowed himself to be lazy. He couldn't remember the last time he neglected his responsibilities to catch up on some sleep.

Wonwoo takes his time to wander inside his room that he left a decade ago. His mom kept one naruto poster on his wall, the one he bought at a comic con when he was in middle school. His medals are neatly placed inside a drawer. Even if his father wanted it hanging on the wall, it's gonna take up lots of space because he had a lot as a student. They opted to just put them in a separate drawer together with his other awards. His math quiz trophies in high school and debate trophies in college are all on a shelf.

He chuckles at how nerdy he was (still is up to this day). He never tried sports as an extra activity when he was in school. He always wanted to lead the science or math team in high school. In college, he tried to be cooler and joined the debate team. Not having enough experience in public speaking, he never thought he would excel in that as well.

Maybe that's the reason why it's hard for him to date. People perceive him as someone that is a geek, no fun, too smart for their own good. Wonwoo had told himself that he wouldn't settle for someone who isn't at the same level with him intellectually. He didn't want someone who's all talk and no brains. He wanted someone who has the same interests as him, who easily gets him when he starts talking about conspiracy theories.

He had tried dating one of his debate teammates. It was going well in the beginning until they started arguing about the littlest of things and they always have to compete with each other. It got tiring and annoying.

His ideal man never came. Wonwoo gradually adjusted his standards as he grows older until those standards become a thing of the past. Wonwoo learned to hook up. He didn't care about feelings especially after how terrible his first (and might be the last) relationship went. He had accepted that he would never find the right one for him.

Until Mingyu came.

He still doesn't think Mingyu is the perfect one. He doesn't fit in his standards. His looks maybe. But his intellectual capacity and his attitude are all sub par in Wonwoo's books. Mingyu is the biggest surprise in Wonwoo's life. He might not be the right one but he is the only person who made Wonwoo feel right.

Wonwoo's thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of his phone on top of his laptop. He sees Mingyu's name appear on his screen. He didn't notice that it is already six in the evening. He must be on his way home now. Wonwoo preps himself, taking a deep breath before he answers the call.

"Hi." Wonwoo greets, his voice calm and compose.

"Baby, I am on my way home. What's for dinner?" Mingyu asks him. He sounds excited, always is whenever he calls him to ask what he prepared for dinner before he comes home.

"I didn't cook." Wonwoo could hear the music Mingyu is listening inside the car. It's Coldplay. "Can you just order out?"

"Why?"

"I'm at my parents' house."

"Why? What happened?" Wonwoo could tell that Mingyu is worried.

"Mom's not feeling well. She asks me to come here to look after her." The lie comes out smoothly. He really is so used to this by now.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. But we still have to go have her checked tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No!" Wonwoo exclaims, then he realizes his tone raised. He repeats his answer in a calmer manner. "No, it's okay."

Wonwoo hears the engine stops and the door of Mingyu’s car closes, but Mingyu is still on the line.

“You’re home?” Wonwoo asks.

“Not yet. Still in the basement, waiting for the elevator.”

Wonwoo hums. “What are you gonna order?”

“Maybe pizza and beer.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“Well, you’re not here. No healthy food for me.

Wonwoo suddenly feels guilty but then Mingyu is a grown man. He should already know what kinds of food to eat. He isn’t entirely responsible for his diet. He was perfectly fine when Wonwoo was still not around.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Wonwoo says once Mingyu is already inside their apartment.

“Okay. See you soon, babe.”

*

Wonwoo doesn’t call or see Mingyu soon after that. It’s been three days and he still hasn’t come home to him. Mingyu sends him messages asking about his mother and if he’s coming home soon. Wonwoo would always answer that his mother isn’t well yet and they still don’t know until when he’ll be staying over in their family house.

Mingyu had tried to see him once in his office but Chan would always be at the door to tell him he’s in a meeting outside while Wonwoo would be hiding inside his office bathroom in case Chan couldn’t stop his husband.

Out of all the people who knows about this, it’s Chan who understands the most why he’s doing all of these. He’s been there since the beginning, knows what he went through, seen how Mingyu treated him poorly when they were starting and how they’ve grown closer over time. Chan told him he couldn’t blame him if he feels so conflicted.

“It’s not your fault, Mr. Jeon. I would do the same if I were you.” The young secretary had said while they’re on their way to Wonwoo’s parents’ house. He admitted he had told this to Seungkwan and Mingyu’s secretary had agreed to tell Chan if something comes up.

“That’s nice of Seungkwan.” Wonwoo smiles.

“He said he likes you because you’re nice and you are the only one who can tell his boss off.”

So far, Mingyu is busy with work. Lots of events to attend towards the end of the year. Wonwoo doubts Mingyu could afford to worry about him while he’s in the office in the days to come. He would get over Wonwoo’s absence soon.

When he reaches home, Wonwoo is greeted by his father and grandfather  who are waiting for him to arrive. They are sitting in the living room. His mother is there, too, and she looks apologetic. Wonwoo thinks he knows what is this confrontation is  about.

He hasn’t told the men in his family about the real reason why he’s home. When they had asked two days ago, he said he and Mingyu are having their “free” time, that Mingyu is also at his parents’ home and they agreed to come back after a week of spending quality time with their respective families. His dad and grandpa bought it and didn’t ask anymore.

But Wonwoo knows they would find out sooner or later. He just didn’t think it would be this soon.

“When are you going to tell us that you ran away from home?” His grandpa asks. Wonwoo knows he is mad. He could see it in the way his forehead creases as he speaks, his fists are clenched.

“I didn’t run away.” Wonwoo answers.

“Then, what are you doing here?” It’s his dad’s turn to ask. He’s as mad as his grandpa. “You even used your mother as an excuse. What are you thinking?”

Since he couldn’t get a hold of Wonwoo, Mingyu went to his father to ask about his mother’s condition. His dad was lost in the beginning. He didn’t know what Mingyu was talking about because his wife is healthy and well at home. It finally occurred to him that Wonwoo is lying to everyone. To save his son’s face, he went with his lies and told  Mingyu that he would come home soon.

“I have to lie for you.” His dad tells him.

Wonwoo bows his head. “I’m sorry.

“Tell us what happened.” It’s an order from his father.

“It’s not that serious.”

“Then go home.”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “I can’t.” He doesn’t want to cry in front of them. He’s done enough crying for the past six months, ever since this arranged marriage thing happened.

“Sweetie,” His mom goes to him to hold his hand. He looks up to her and sees her eyes pleading. “Just tell your dad and grandpa. It’s okay.”

“Mingyu.” His grandpa calls out and Wonwoo knows he’s losing patience now. He looks down, gathering all the courage that's left in his system. He psyches himself that he could do this even if he doubts that they would understand what he feels. If he wants to stay in the house, he must talk now.

And so Wonwoo starts telling them what he is going through. He tells them about Jeonghan, too. His father doesn't say anything. It's his grandpa that gives his piece on the matter.

Jeon Jihoon is not mad at Mingyu at all. He is furious at how Wonwoo made a decision all by himself without even trying to talk to his husband. He is more disappointed at how his grandson handles his marital problems than how Mingyu ignored Wonwoo's feelings or how he could be in an affair with Yoon Jeonghan. He believes Wonwoo could have made the situation better if he confronted Mingyu about everything right away than hide in his hole and suffer alone.

"I'm calling Mingyu." Grandpa Jeon says, taking his phone from his pocket to call Wonwoo's husband.

"No!" Wonwoo objects. “I am not ready to talk to Mingyu, grandpa.” He says firmly.

“But you two need to settle your differences as soon as possible.” His grandfather insists. He rubs his temples in frustration. Wonwoo is sorry for dragging everyone in this but he has nowhere else to go.

“Can you just let me handle this on my own? This is between me and Mingyu. I already obeyed when you wanted us to get married. We are now married and for heaven’s mercy, your grandson fell in love with him just like you wanted." Wonwoo pleads calmly. His eyes are filled with tears and he fights so hard not to let it fall, not to cry in front of everyone. His mother rubs his shoulders in an attempt to make him feel better. “Aren’t you happy grandpa? This is what you want, isn't it? Your matchmaking is successful. I love Mingyu but I needed time to heal the wounds that that love caused me. Can’t you grant me that? For once, let me live my life.”

Wonwoo excuses himself after saying all he wants to say. His mother follows him to his room where he finally breaks down. It isn't easy to be away from him but he has to learn to accept that Mingyu won't ever love him back. He could stay married to him as he had no other choice. He just wants to have some time for himself before he could go back to that life.

“Father, let’s leave them alone for now.” Wonwoo’s father tells elder Jeon when Wonwoo and his wife are already upstairs. He feels his son’s pain ever since they forced him to get married to someone he hadn't met before. He is proud that he stayed obedient, but it always haunted him how they robbed his freedom to be with a person he loves.

He thinks Mingyu is a good child. He has a reputation of some sort but he is polite with them and he sees how he makes Wonwoo smile whenever they are together. It gives him a peace of mind that maybe his son is living well with his husband. Eventually, they see them get along. Sometimes he catches them giving genuine loving glances at each other that they don't normally see before. Wonwoo was less hostile towards Mingyu and Mingyu didn't seem to mock Wonwoo anymore.

As a father, it's hard for him to see his only son get hurt. He had always known Wonwoo as a strong and independent child. He never called to tell them he's lonely when he was in London, never told them about his worries at school or at work. He solves his problem alone. Actually going home to seek comfort means Wonwoo is really in great pain. If he could, he would pull him out of this, send him back to London, and let him do whatever he wanted to do with his life.

But this isn't something he could fix as his father. This has become something only Wonwoo and Mingyu could figure out.

“How can we leave them alone? I can’t let them be like this any longer.” Elder Jeon says with still a little anger in his voice. He doesn't approve anything that is happening. Seeing how Wonwoo so firm about this decision just makes him more frustrated.

“They are both adults now. I do not think they wanted to be separated permanently." Wonwoo's father reasons. "You heard Wonwoo. He just needs time to get back on his feet."

Elder Jeon doesn't protest anymore. For now, they have agreed to allow Wonwoo to stay in the house until he is ready to go back to his husband.

*

“How is your mom?” Mingyu asks over the phone. He’s been calling every day to check up on Wonwoo. Today, exactly a week since Wonwoo left, Mingyu calls in the middle of the night. He says he misses him and he is not entirely happy that they haven’t seen each other for a week now. Additionally, he points out how crazy it is that he couldn’t catch Wonwoo in the office however hard he tried.

At first, Wonwoo is ignoring his attempt on inviting him on doing a video call. Wonwoo is still not ready to see his face or for him to see his face. He might crumble and run back home once he sees Mingyu begging. When he gives up and just calls him via normal voice call, Wonwoo answers. Mingyu doesn’t complain or mention about the failed video call attempt.

“She’s fine now.”

“Then, when are you coming home?”

“Soon. Maybe.” Wonwoo still doesn’t know when he’s ready.

“Can I see you? Can I go to your house tomorrow?”

“Mingyu…”

“Why can’t I see you?”

“I’m gonna see you soon, okay?”

“Why can’t it be now?”

Wonwoo sighs. He’s running out of excuses.

“I just wanna see you. Is that wrong of me to ask?” Mingyu tells him.

“It’s late. You should be sleeping now.” Wonwoo answers without relation to what Mingyu had said. He should be asleep by now because he has to wake up early tomorrow. Mingyu should always have eight hours of sleep every night or he would have a cranky mood at work.

“I don’t fucking care.” He growls.

Wonwoo closes his eyes then breathes. “I’m sorry.”

He hears Mingyu release a long exhalep on the other line. He misses him. He misses him so much.

“I’ve been thinking,” Wonwoo starts. “I’m not gonna stop you if you want to be with someone else.”

“What are you saying, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo swallows, he knows he won’t be able to stop his tears this time. All he could do is to control the vibration of his voice. Mingyu shouldn’t know he is crying. “You can see other people if you want to.”

“Do you want to see other people? Is this what this is all about?” Mingyu’s voice raises.

“I’m only thinking about you.” Tears. Everything is blurry.  All Wonwoo could see is tears.

“You are thinking about me?” Mingyu yells. “But you are there? You left me here and you’re saying you’re only thinking about me? That’s fucking selfish.”

Wonwoo doesn’t speak for a while. He covers his mouth with his palm to muffle his sobs.

“Are you seeing someone else?” Mingyu asks. He’s calm now.

“No.” Wonwoo shakes his head, as if Mingyu could see him.

“You really want this?”

“Yeah. For you.”

“Wonwoo, you told me you love me.”

_That’s why I am letting you go._

“Is it still true?”

_Yes._

“It doesn’t really matter now, is it?” Wonwoo says.

He hears Mingyu huffs before he speaks. “If that is what you want.”

“I’m sorry, Mingyu.”

_I love you._

And then Mingyu hangs up. Wonwoo completely falls apart.

*

Wonwoo clocks out of work early today and filed a two-day leave to spend a few days at his family villa in Incheon. He asked his parents if he could stay there for a while to clear his head. They immediately said yes and promised to go there on the weekend to have a little vacation since they haven’t gone together in a long while.

Chan has assured him that everything will be in order while he's away. He has designated the tasks to the people under him to make sure that there won't be any delays or problems as he requested not to be disturbed while he's away.

When he's about to leave the office, Chan comes in wearing a worried expression. Wonwoo is already putting his things in his leather messenger bag.

"What is it?" He asks the younger.

"Mr. Yoon is outside. He wants to talk to you." Chan says. "I could tell him you're busy if you want."

Wonwoo waves his hand at his secretary. "It's okay. Let him in."

Wonwoo sits down in one of the leather chairs in his reception area as he waits for Jeonghan to come in. The blonde enters, Chan stares at him with concern before he closes the door. Wonwoo invites Jeonghan to sit across him, a glass table separating them.

"What brings you here, Mr. Yoon?" Wonwoo asks amicably, smiling at his unexpected visitor.

Jeonghan smiles back, flashing his spotless white teeth. "I'm not gonna waste your time anymore. It's about Mingyu."

Wonwoo had expected this day, the day Jeonghan would come to him and ask him to hand over Mingyu. It's only been a few days since the phone call with Mingyu. He didn't think Mingyu would want out this fast. But it is Mingyu. Wonwoo shouldn't be this shocked.

"What about him?" Wonwoo remains calm. He should be. He brought this upon himself.

Jeonghan puts one his leg on top of the other. "I don't know if you noticed but he's a mess."

"What does it have to do with me?" _Why would he be a mess when he's already with the person he loves?_

"For someone they say is smart, you are such an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

Jeonghan pushes his head back and sighs. "You really don't know, don't you?"

Wonwoo is lost at what's Jeonghan is saying. He has no idea where this conversation is going.

Mingyu hasn't called after their last call. He also stopped looking for him in the office. No more text messages coming in asking about him or telling him to have a good day. Wonwoo has accepted they are over. He really had done it this time. When he comes back from his vacation, he would have to face a life where he is married to a man who has an affair with someone else.

"I had already told Mingyu that it's okay with me if you two want to be together. You don't have to worry about it."

"You really are an idiot."

"What?"

"You really think we're together?"

"Aren't you?"

Jeonghan laughs heartily. Wonwoo is so confused at this point.

"I don't know where you got that idea." Jeonghan tells him.

"But your birthday-"

"He's invited. But that doesn't mean we're together." Jeonghan looks straight at him. "I'm with Jisoo. Mingyu and I were never together."

Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. All the things he knew, all the things he saw, all the things people had told him, it all suddenly don't matter now. His mind goes to all the things he had told Mingyu that night.

"Mingyu is a child. I am sure he had said and did things to upset you for you to push him away." Jeonghan continues. "I swear Wonwoo, I know when Mingyu cares about someone."

"This is making my head hurt."

"You are all he's talking about. He worries about your mom and you. He wants to see you but now he thinks you don't want him anymore. He's so scared of losing you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Everything still won't sink in to Wonwoo. His head is a mess.

Jeonghan offers a kind smile. "He didn't tell me anything. He only talked to me once. But he's friends with my boyfriend and my Jisoo tells me everything. Mingyu meets up with them regularly these past few days."

Wonwoo stays silent, still can't believe what he's hearing. He wants to run.

Jeonghan stands up, preparing to leave. He puts a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Wonwoo looks up at him and sees how Jeonghan is so genuinely kind for the first time. More than his undeniable good looks, this might be the real reason why Mingyu fell for him.

"Talk to him." Jeonghan advices. "If you're not ready yet, it's okay. Take your time. I just hate seeing you two suffering on your own when you can just be happy together."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Wonwoo. I hope the next time I see you, Mingyu’s clinging on your side."

Wonwoo nods. Jeonghan gives his shoulder one last squeeze before he goes out.

*

The first thing Wonwoo does when he arrives in their vacation villa is to go straight to his room to settle his things down and to see if anything changed over the years.

It's his favorite house out of all the houses his parents have across the country. He likes the Jeju one as well but this one holds too many memories. As a child, they went here often during summer or winter breaks. His 7th and 13th birthdays were celebrated here. Maybe it's one the reasons why he favored mountains over oceans.

It had been more than five years since he had a vacation there. He didn't have a chance when he started living in London. The house is empty right now but it will be quite full on Saturday when his parents and grandfather come in.

After settling his things down, he roams around the place just in time as the sun starts setting. The place became more beautiful because of the new garden that was put up right outside his window. A few years ago, his dad opened a golf course nearby. More people build villas around the area because of that.

Wonwoo stands by his window to appreciate the breathtaking view before him. The sun paints the sky orange as it slowly hides behind the mountains. He silently wishes Mingyu is there to see it with him.

He spends the next day hiking in the mountain for half a day and then comes back home to read from afternoon until before he sleeps at night. His body and mind are tired. It's good because he doesn't have enough capacity to long and think of Mingyu.

Saturday comes. He has slept soundly the night before, waking up with an energized body at six in the morning. He decided to take a run around before he takes a shower and have breakfast. While waiting for his family to arrive, he reads by the pool even if the autumn cold is biting his skin. He likes it better when it's cold. The sun is making it bearable.

His mother arrives a few hours later. She says his father and grandpa went straight to the golf course to play. He let her rest for a while before she prepares lunch for all of them. She calls Wonwoo to help when he sees him dozing off again.

“How are you and Mingyu?” His mother suddenly asks while she washes the vegetables.

“We are… not good.” Wonwoo answers truthfully but he smiles as he prepares the grill. It's his way of dealing with his heart break.

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No."

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"Yeah." He thinks about what Jeonghan told him, thinks about his mistakes, how Mingyu must be dealing with it alone, how he just ruined everything between him and Mingyu because of his stupid habit of overthinking. "When we get back. I am going home."

His mother smiles, liking his decision. "That's good."

"Do you like him, mom?" Wonwoo asks, taking out the meat from the fridge and stacks it in the cooler.

Mrs. Jeon tilts her head as she chops the onions. "To be honest, I like him since the beginning. He would appear really annoying but I always thought he's sweet. When we met him for the first time, I knew he would be the right one for you."

"Really?" Wonwoo is surprised. His mother never commented about the people he liked. Not that he introduced any one to his family. His mom knew his little crushes at school and work but she never asked any details about them.

"He's a charming boy, knows how to use his looks. I thought he was all that until he became family."

"What do you mean?"

Mrs. Jeon puts down the knife for a minute to face Wonwoo. "I never told you this but Mingyu always sends us baskets of Mandarins from their farm in Jeju."

The Kim family has a Mandarin plantation in Jeju. It's a small business handled by his mother as she is a native of the place. Wonwoo only remembered telling Mingyu that his mother loved the Mandarins he brought them one time when they just got married.

"Always?"

Mrs. Jeon nods. "Every month there's a basket of Mandarins at our doorstep from Mingyu. Sometimes he's the one bringing it to us."

Mingyu is so stunned. He never knew his husband did all these. "I didn't know."

"He does it in the middle of the day. Sometimes only his Secretary comes to the house. But it's constant for the past 6 months. If it's Mingyu, he would stay and talk to us a bit before leaving. He likes hearing stories about your childhood because he said you never told him about it."

Wonwoo puts down the cooler he is carrying. He's still unable to believe all the things his mom is saying. The past few days are challenging for him. First, it's Jeonghan. Now, it's his mother. Who else should he talk for him to be proven wrong all this time?

"That's why your father and I are not worried about you being married to him. We both know you are in good hands." His mother tells him. "I wasn't surprised when you told me you fell in love with him because that's what I prayed for. I just hope you two could work things out."

Wonwoo only nods, lifting the cooler again and brings it outside to finish setting up the grill and the tables. After creating fire successfully, he starts grilling at the garden where they will have lunch later when his grandpa and dad comes back from playing golf. They expect them to return in an hour.

Despite the cold, Wonwoo is thankful that the sun is out. Not too much wind as well. The weather is friendly. Their lunch out would be splendid.

While grilling, his mother's words echoes in his head. Knowing how much time Mingyu spent with his parents makes him guilty for not making effort on knowing Mingyu's parents. He never thought about it. They are in an arranged marriage. It's not a prerequisite that they should be close to their in-laws. They got married because of business and Wonwoo had no plans to have any relationship with them whatsoever.

But Mingyu had other things in mind. He went out of his way to please Wonwoo's parents. He took time to know them and be close to them. For the last six months, he captured his parents’ hearts without him knowing and it sucks. It sucks to be Wonwoo right now.

His father and grandfather arrive right after he was done grilling the first batch of pork and seafood. His mother is also done cooking the soup and other side dishes. The table has been set and they are all ready to feast.

“Oh, you are right on time.” Wonwoo says when his father and grandfather walk in the garden still talking about the game they just had. He greets them with a hug. “Lunch is ready.”

“Wonwoo, you did not tell us Mingyu is really good in golf.” Grandfather Jeon says with all smiles.

“Huh?” Wonwoo asks. He isn't sure what his grandfather was talking about.

Unexpectedly, out of nowhere, Mingyu comes in wearing a navy-blue knitted sweater paired with khaki pants. His sunglasses are sitting on top of his head while he carries a bag of golf clubs that they used on his shoulder. Wonwoo’s heart almost jumped out of his rib cage when he sees him enter the garden. He is still in awe, freezing on his spot when Mingyu comes up to him to kiss him on his forehead.

“They are so adorable!” He hears his mother exclaim.

Wonwoo still doesn't know how to react. He looks up at Mingyu with confused eyes. "You're here." He mumbles.

“I missed you.” Mingyu whispers to his ears before he releases Wonwoo to join his in-laws on the table.

Wonwoo follows and sits beside Mingyu, the only remaining chair that isn't occupied. He eats in silence while the others talk about business and sports throughout the meal. This is when Wonwoo sees how Mingyu gets along with his father and grandfather so well. He has so many stories to share and the elders find it funny. Mingyu seems to be really enjoying spending time with his in-laws. It's evident that he got closer to them.

After lunch, they take Mingyu horseback riding. Wonwoo doesn't feel like going, saying he wanted to take a nap and read more. Knowing how Wonwoo is an indoor person, they accepted his excuse.

After dinner, they had a little drinking session. This time, Wonwoo joins them and had a few glasses of whisky. Wonwoo had warned Mingyu that the elders are really heavy drinkers and he shouldn't indulge them so much. Mingyu couldn't say no.

Wonwoo is aware about Mingyu's strong alcohol tolerance but he didn't know he would be this strong. He left about two hours ago when he feels he is getting tipsy. They stayed to drink some more until the two older men pass out. Mingyu is still perfectly sober when he enters their room.

“You alright?” Wonwoo asks when Mingyu comes in. No sign that he's drunk aside from the stinking smell of liquor on his body. Wonwoo is sitting on his side, wearing his round glasses as he reads a book.

“Grandpa is drunk already.” Mingyu answers with a small laugh.

“He shouldn’t be drinking anymore.”

“He said he is not drinking regularly. Just on occasions like this.” Mingyu removes his shirt. He goes inside the ensuite bathroom and proceeds to take a shower without closing the door. He comes out wearing only his sweatpants and lays beside Wonwoo. He reaches for his shoulders and massages them on his own.

Wonwoo puts down his book when he notices his husband is struggling to ease his sore muscles. “Lemme help you." Wonwoo offers. "Does it hurt?”

"A little."

"Move over." Wonwoo orders.

He tells Mingyu to lie flat on his stomach so it would be easier for Wonwoo to give him a massage. He straddles his husband's waist, sitting on top of his buttocks as he puts pressure on his shoulder muscles and down his back. His muscles might be stiff because of too much work and lack of sleep the past few days. Moreover, his shoulders are not ready for playing golf and then carrying heavy clubs today.

“You feeling better now?” Wonwoo asks again. He is pressing his waist now.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Wonwoo gets off his butt to go back to his side but then Mingyu grabs him and pins Wonwoo beneath him. He is held hostage as Mingyu holds both of his wrists. He is looking down at Wonwoo, desire burning evidently in his eyes.

“What?” Wonwoo murmurs. He could feel the heat emanating from Mingyu’s body.

“I missed you.” Mingyu breathes on him. His nose touching Wonwoo's cheeks as his hands are gripping his sides gently.

Wonwoo bites his lower lip, stopping himself from leaning up to kiss Mingyu. "You don’t know how much I missed you too.” He answers, not minding if what he just said is too much of a revelation of his feelings. He is exhaling heavily that his chest is meeting Mingyu’s.

The tension between their bodies is building up. It's hard to deny that they are craving for each other because of the days they were separated.

It’s Mingyu who dips down and claims Wonwoo's lips. With the way he forces Wonwoo's mouth to open up so he could push his tongue in, he isn't intending on being gentle or start things tenderly. He releases Wonwoo's hand to cup his face, pulling his jaws down for him to open up more for him. Wonwoo feels like suffocating. He could only taste Mingyu on his tongue, could only breathe through him.

Wonwoo wraps his arms around him as if they couldn't be any closer. He submits to Mingyu without a fight, allowing him to dictate their pace. Mingyu's tongue roaming every side of his mouth, giving him pleasure with every flick and lick. They pull away for a moment to breathe but Mingyu stays close, peppering his jaw with soft kisses.

Wonwoo moans, grinding his hips up at Mingyu. The taller bites his ear and Wonwoo couldn't help but tug his brown locks. If there is one thing Wonwoo likes so much, it's when Mingyu buries his canines on his skin. Any part of his body, any time of the day, any place. It fucking turns him on.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo groans.

And Mingyu knows it, he knows how make Wonwoo totally fall apart. He moves to the side of his neck and bites on it. Wonwoo loses it completely, feeling his cock growing impossibly hard.

Usually, if not most of the time, Wonwoo wants to take time during sex. He likes to savor every moment, every touch, and kiss from his partner. He likes to tease and get teased. He likes to explore everybody part that he hasn’t explored, find every sweet spot he hasn’t discovered yet. He likes to build up the pleasure and hold it until he could to make the release more explosive.

But tonight, foreplay is not an option. Teasing is a hindrance. Wonwoo waited long enough. He needs Mingyu now.

Wonwoo pushes Mingyu harshly to get him off him. He sits up to remove his shirt over his head and pushes his pajama pants down and underwear in one go. Mingyu wear a shocked expression as he watches his husband being so impatient. He is still in his sweatpants but the curve of his hardness is evident on his crotch. Wonwoo has transformed into a hungry beast and he couldn’t wait to attack him.

Mingyu sits up as well, trying to figure out what is Wonwoo's next move. He licks his lips while staring at Wonwoo’s naked body. Wonwoo is fully exposed under the soft glow of the bedside lamp. He sees Mingyu eyeing every part of him, from his clavicles to his thighs.

Wonwoo couldn’t wait anymore so he reaches out to Mingyu’s sweatpants, tucking both of his thumbs in the waist band then pulled it down together with his boxers to release his cock. He gives his length a tentative stroke before he bends down to swallow its head. Mingyu throws his head back, setting his palms on the bed to support his body while Wonwoo takes him whole.

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s cock growing in his mouth, it’s thickness stretching his lips. He flattens his tongue as he puts pressure on the protruding veins and uses his hand to give attention to the part his mouth could not reach. His bobs his head, tasting the pre-come leaking on the tip as he hallows his cheeks during the process. He swallows more when he hears Mingyu’s groans getting louder and the pull on his hair getting stronger. Wonwoo tries to pull away when Mingyu’s hips start moving, fucking hard into his mouth. Mingyu keeps him in place by holding his head. Wonwoo relaxes his throat to accommodate more of him. He gags but Mingyu is not relenting, snapping his hips fast, until he releases his seeds inside Wonwoo’s mouth.

"What got into you?” Mingyu asks, looking down at Wonwoo who just swallowed his cum. It’s the first time they did that, first time Wonwoo allowed Mingyu to fuck his mouth mercilessly. Wonwoo  wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, kneeling in front of Mingyu like a puppy waiting for a command from its master. “Fuck, Wonwoo." Mingyu curses before he pulls him closer to kiss him roughly on his mouth. Wonwoo moves to sit on his lap as Mingyu strokes his back.

"I just really miss you." Wonwoo answers between kisses. He reaches down to stroke Mingyu’s softening cock back to life. Mingyu hisses and bites down on his shoulder, murmuring profanities on his skin. Wonwoo is filled with desire. His mind is clouded with lust. He wants Mingyu so bad. He wants Mingyu to ravish him and use him to his satisfaction.

“Fuck.” Mingyu mumbles, feeling his cock hardening again. Wonwoo gyrates his hips forward, rubbing their lengths together.

Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore. He spreads Wonwoo's cheeks and rubs his thumb on his entrance. Wonwoo leans back, chasing Mingyu’s finger and loving how it teases his pleading hole.

“Can you get the lube for me, babe?” Mingyu pecks his lips.

Wonwoo nods. He jumps off the bed to get the bottle inside Mingyu’s bag. He comes back on Mingyu’s lap and prepares for the incoming intrusion.

Wonwoo cries when Mingyu inserts his index finger. A few more pumps and Mingu adds another finger. The stretch makes Wonwoo gasp especially when Mingyu starts moving in and out.  He is too sensitive at this point, just a slight touch from Mingyu will make his whole body tingle. Wonwoo parts his legs a bit, still kneeling down on the bed and caging Mingyu’s hips, to give his husband better and easy access to his entrance. Once Wonwoo is stretched enough, Mingyu thrusts his fingers faster. Wonwoo throws his head back in pleasure, moaning Mingyu’s name like a prayer.

"Mingyu," he gasps, pleading. Mingyu latches on his exposed neck, leaving a fresh  hickey on it. "I need you now."

"Not so fast, honey. " Mingyu grins at him. He pushes Wonwoo down so that he would fall on his back. He then lifts both of his legs to his chest, spreading them apart before he dives in between. He licks his hole, sucking it while caressing his thighs. Wonwoo grabs a fistful of the sheets beneath him, biting his lower lip to suppress the loud moan that is threatening to come out.

"Don't hold it." Mingyu orders with an authoritative voice. He inserts his tongue and that’s when Wonwoo loses all his inhibitions. Wonwoo bucks his hips, asking Mingyu to take more of him, eat the living daylights out of him. His moans becomes high pitched, the muscles on his walls contracts after a few more flicks of Mingyu’s tongue.

Mingyu lifts Wonwoo once again and guides him back to straddle him. Wonwoo is dying to have him inside, he wants Mingyu’s cock to breach and bruise his walls. After a few strokes, Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s cock and positions it on his entrance. His eyes close as he slowly sinks down, feeling his full length going in him. He doesn’t move right away, breathing hard while he waits for his hole to adjust with his thickness. Mingyu takes that opportunity to lick his erect nipples. It’s too much. Wonwooo feels too many sensations in his body and loves every bit of it.

When he’s adjusted enough, Wonwoo lifts his hips then slams back on Mingyu's lap. The euphoria makes him dizzy. He finds purchase on Mingyu’s shoulder while bouncing up and down on his lap with his mouth agape. Wonwoo was never this needy before. Only Mingyu makes him want a person like this. His body aching to be touched by him. Only him.

Wonwoo continues the ride him insanely. Sweat begins to cover their skin as they move in sync. Wonwoo is deep in pleasure, his eyes shut, moaning loudly with his mouth open. It’s a sight that would forever be engraved in Mingyu’s mind. Wonwoo is begging him to faster, deeper, harder, to give him his release. He circles his arms around Wonwoo’s waist to pull him closer, at the same time, support his hips as he fucks up into him.

Wonwoo increases his pace when his stomach starts to tighten, signaling that he is already on the edge. Mingyu senses it so he moves in unison with him, angling his thrusts that he knows would hit Wonwoo’s prostate. He keeps it up until Wonwoo is reduced to a crying mess, collapsing on him to let Mingyu finish him. He

Mingyu releases a few more thrusts after Wonwoo, Wonwoo’s cum dirtying their stomachs while Mingyu fills Wonwoo with his seeds. Wonwoo stays attached to Mingyu despite their sticky state. He knows they are gross and done but he doesn’t want him to pull out yet. He wants to stay like that for a little longer, loving how Mingyu makes him full and savoring the moment that he could feel that he is a part of him.

Mingyu peppers his shoulders with small pecks. Wonwoo hums and for the first time, he doesn’t feel this is all just pure sex. He doesn’t feel used or disgusted. For the first time, he feels he just made love.

"Thank you for making it today." Wonwoo whispers. They are already lying down but he is still on top of Mingyu. His finger is drawing small circles on his chest. "Dad and Grandpa are happy that you came here."

"How about you? You’re not happy?" Mingyu peers down at him.

_How could he ask that stupid question?_

Wonwoo is more than happy that Mingyu shows up today. He is dying to tell him how he loves him the moment he sees him enter the house but he couldn’t say it out loud because he doesn’t know how. All he could do is hold him and feel him next to him in hopes he would find all the answers in the beating of his heart.

“You’re frustratingly silent again.” Mingyu shakes him off his thoughts.

“I’m sorry.”

“Here we go with your apologies again.”

“I just don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe you could start with saying how much you love me.”

Wonwoo lifts his head from Mingyu’s chest to look at him straight in his eyes and glares at him. “Maybe _you_ should start.”

Mingyu smiles, revealing his fangs that he missed so much. “Come home.” He says instead of replying to the previous statement. He pulls him into a tight hug that almost squeezed Wonwoo’s whole body.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Come home, hun." Mingyu says, with a softer tone this time. Wonwoo couldn't see his face as he is planted on Mingyu's neck but he could feel the worry in his voice. "I don't know what to do without you anymore."

Wonwoo only listens. Mingyu keeps him in place. Perhaps he is shy to talk when Wonwoo is looking. "I know I'm not the best husband and I am sorry for everything I did or didn't do that made you upset. I can't go on another day away from you."

Wonwoo pushes himself up. "You're the best husband I could eve have."

"Am I forgiven?"

Wonwoo leans down to kiss him. He tells himself this is enough. He can't be away from Mingyu for another day. "I'm coming home."

Home, Wonwoo thinks, is not just a place. It's Mingyu.

*

The following morning is the best morning Mingyu has ever had. He wakes up to Wonwoo sleeping beautifully and serenely beside him. He's still naked underneath the blanket, his jet black hair is a mess, and Mingyu could see the slight drool on the side of his mouth. He had missed this sight. Almost three weeks without Wonwoo is hell.

Mingyu wraps Wonwoo in his arms just so he could convince himself that he is finally with him, that last night wasn't a dream. The smaller murmurs something incomprehensible  when Mingyu pulls him closer. He stays sleeping in Mingyu's arms until about after an hour.

“Good morning.” Mingyu greets, not giving a damn about his morning breath.

“Good morning.” Wonwoo greets back, eyes still half closed. And he smiles, so bright that it lights up Mingyu's whole world. He suddenly tells himself "Fuck, I'm so in love with him." He can't help but agree with his brain.

Mingyu kisses his nose then pushes away the strands of hair that are covering Wonwoo's pretty face. Wonwoo wrinkles his nose and Mingyu feels like he's gonna have a heart attack. The way Wonwoo scrunches his nose is just too cute for his weak heart to take.

“You are awake early. That is not so you.” Wonwoo tells him.

Mingyu could not go back to sleep after seeing Wonwoo sleeping so peacefully. If he closes his eyes, he is scared that he might not be there anymore when he wakes up.

“I just woke up.” Mingyu lies.

“Then let’s go get up. Mom might need help preparing breakfast.” Wonwoo wriggles his way out of Mingyu's embrace. He sits at the edge of the bed and bends down to pick his clothes up from the floor, his naked back facing Mingyu.

His curves, his smooth skin, his messy hair, everything.. makes Mingyu want to grab him back to bed. He thinks about how Wonwoo blew his mind last night. It's the first time he’d seen him become that wild in bed. He finds it extremely sexy when Wonwoo doesn’t hold back and gives in to his urges. In the beginning of their marriage, he’s so hesitant on going to bed with Mingyu. He only went with the flow, only gave Mingyu what he wanted as part of his duty as his husband. But last night was all him. Wonwoo wanted him.

Mingyu had slept with a lot of men and women who he had dominated and liked to receive commands from him but Wonwoo is the first one who didn’t need any instructions. He already knew Mingyu’s spots and the parts that he should focus on. Wonwoo never disappointed him when it came to sex. Every time Wonwoo touches him, kisses him, sends him off so high and he thinks it’s one of the reasons why he got so attracted to him. Don’t get Mingyu wrong but let’s be real, what they felt for each other in the beginning was all just sexual attraction. They have proven multiple times that they’re compatible in bed so the marriage wasn’t that bad at all. Feelings only developed later on. There were things they like about each other and there are also those that they don’t until now. They are still in the stage where they have to communicate more to know what the other is thinking. There are still a lot of things they need to talk about and clear out later.

“Honey..” Mingyu calls Wonwoo from the bed. He’d always like calling him that. That and many other pet names he would sometimes use. Mingyu likes this one the most. He didn’t know why. Just one day, it came out of his mouth and it sounded cute so he decided to address Wonwoo with that nickname.

Wonwoo turns his head to look at him while he is wearing his underwear. Mingyu doesn’t want to get up yet. If they could, he still wants to snuggle with Wonwoo or, if he permits, have a go with him again. Mingyu shows his most irresistible puppy pleading eyes to Wonwoo.

“Mingyu-ah, aren’t you satisfied last night?” Wonwoo glares at him.

Mingyu shamelessly shakes his head. He was so satisfied that he wants to do it again. Wonwoo sighs but he crawls back to bed as soon as he finishes dressing up to Mingyu’s delight. He opens his arms to his husband, hugging him before he kisses his lips. Wonwoo puts his arms around his neck as he kisses him back. Mingyu’s both hands land on his slim waist, gently rubbing his exposed skin. He slides his hands down a bit to cup his ass through his sweatpants. Wonwoo tilts his head so he could enter his mouth more, playing with his tongue, and tasting his morning flavor. Mingyu is starting to get turned on with how hot Wonwoo is kissing him but then he pulls away when he felt his hands going inside his pants.

“We should get up now.” Wonwoo says, pecking his lips one last time before he gets off Mingyu.

“Why are you always leaving him hanging?” Mingyu whines. He’s already half hard. He should do something about it or else he’s gonna have breakfast with his in-laws with a boner. Wonwoo only laughs at his frustration when he showed him the tent on his boxers.

“I am giving you ten minutes to get rid of it. When you’re done, come down to eat.” Wonwoo says from the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

“But you must help me!” Mingyu wails.

Wonwoo sticks his tongue out at him when he’s done brushing his teeth, laughing as he leaves their room. Mingyu has no choice but just relieve himself. Everyone is already at the table when he arrives in the dining area. He sits next to his husband, across their parents. Grandfather is seated at the head of the table.

The Jeon family is really nice to him even right before they got married. Mingyu is aware that they know about the things he did before, his lifestyle, and his playboy reputation but they have accepted him with open arms. He didn’t feel that they only treat him well because their families are friends.

One time, a few days after Wonwoo had left their home, he had a talk with his father-in-law over coffee when he ran into him at the elevator. Mr. Jeon invited him to his office to talk. It’s a normal thing for them to talk every now and then. Wonwoo’s father likes having conversations with him and he invites him over without a special reason. Mingyu follows and was quite surprised that their topic was Wonwoo.

Mr. Jeon had told him to take care of Wonwoo and have a lot of patience for his son. Mingyu felt how Wonwoo’s father loved him so much. He had learned that he was against the arranged marriage that Elder Jeon and Elder Kim agreed on. He told Mingyu that it also hurt him that he would have to force Wonwoo to do something he didn’t like. All his life, he gave everything that Wonwoo asked for and let him do the things he wanted. He let him go to London to study and, eventually, work even if I meant he would be far away from them.

By talking to Wonwoo’s father, Mingyu gets to know more about Wonwoo and his family. It makes him want to protect Wonwoo too like how his father protects him. His father-in-law entrusted his son to him and he doesn’t want to fail him. He had promised that he would try his best to be a good husband even if they were not in a loving relationship yet.

“I don’t expect you to love him but please respect him.” Mr. Jeon had told him. His words got imprinted in Mingyu’s mind. It became a reminder to him that he has a duty as a Wonwoo’s husband and that his father relies on him.

That was the thing that helped him get through the days without Wonwoo. He thought that they were fine, that Wonwoo really had left because his mother was ill and needed him beside her. Their last phone call proved that there was something going on with Wonwoo that he didn’t know. It hurt him that he sounded like he already gave him up.

_I’m not gonna stop you if you want to be with someone else._

Mingyu wanted no one else. He only wanted Wonwoo but he was so bad at showing it to him. He couldn’t even tell him that he’s the one he’s thinking every day, that it made him crazy waking up and sleeping alone in his bed because he’s missing him. Wonwoo took his heart and Mingyu never wants it back. It only belongs to him.

He received endless scolding from Jeonghan when he came back from Okinawa with Jisoo. He told him to take his husband back and confess his feelings for him. When Mingyu was finally fully determined to do it, he found out from Seungkwan that Wonwoo took a vacation from work. He made sure it wasn’t just an excuse Chan made up for him to stop seeking for Wonwoo. He visited his father-in-law and asked about it. He confirmed that Wonwoo was indeed staying in their family villa and that they would follow him there for the weekend.

“Can I come?” Mingyu asked. He’s desperate now. He really can’t go on another day without his husband.

“Only if you could convince Wonwoo to come back with you.” Mr. Jeon had said.

“I will do my best.”

He went back to his own office still thinking about the vacation. He couldn’t concentrate on work anymore because his mind was with Wonwoo. He had promised that he would look after Wonwoo but he allowed him to leave their house without any explanation. He had to do something. He had to take his husband back.

He told Seungkwan that he had to go somewhere and to cancel all his weekend meetings and appointments that he had agreed on previously since he had nothing to do at home when Wonwoo wasn’t home. He left the office early on Friday, packed his things right away when he arrived home. He called Jeonghan to tell him about his plans and to give him encouragement.

Saturday morning, he drove to the suburbs with his in-laws on convoy. Granpa Jeon and his father-in-law invited him to play golf first before they proceed to the villa. He enjoyed playing with them, letting them win even if knew he has a better opportunity to walk away as the winner.  He wasn’t really paying attention on the game. He was thinking about seeing Wonwoo and how he would react when he sees him there.

True enough when they got back to the villa for lunch, Wonwoo was so surprised to see him there. He had expected him to ignore him. Mingyu knew he was upset at him about something. He should be because he was a terrible husband to him. But, Wonwoo entertained him, fed him, made sure he’s comfortable just like always. Mingyu felt he’s the luckiest man in the world for having such a loving husband. Despite hurting him many times, Wonwoo still took care of him.

Night came and they finally got alone time. The longing was unbearable. He was aching to touch Wonwoo and kiss him, to tell him how much he missed him, how sorry he was for everything. Wonwoo forgave him easily, accepted him wholeheartedly. He told him about his insecurities and Mingyu tried his best to make it go away.

Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s hand while they drive back to Seoul. Mingyu promises that he would never let him go again. Wonwoo smiles before he falls asleep on the passenger seat. Mingyu will never get tired of this sight. He will do anything to keep Wonwoo smiling the rest of their lives.

He finally found what true love is. It’s sleeping right beside him.

*

Wonwoo is sitting on the wooden bench for a few minutes now. Winter has finally arrived and he is going to freeze to death if Mingyu won’t arrive anytime soon.

Mingyu had promised that he would take him out when they got back from the villa. They have officially admitted to each other that they wanted to stay together and live a normal married life. Mingyu has expressed his desires on being a normal couple. To be able to do that, he had suggested that they should go on dates.

“It’s the first step!” Mingyu had exclaimed.

There were so many attempts but because of their busy schedules, they only had dinners after work and movie marathon during the weekends. They were too lazy to go out because of the cold and they preferred cuddling in bed more than make an effort to stroll outside.

It’s Mingyu who convinced him that they should push through that date and stop being lazy asses for once. Wonwoo had no problem with it as long they go somewhere warm and fun.

They scheduled it on a day that is warmer so it’s bearable to walk outside. Mingyu doesn’t like the cold that much. He’s more like a summer person. Wonwoo is the winter person.

“He really knows how to get on my nerves.” Wonwoo tells himself after checking his watch and learning that his husband is already fifteen minutes late.

Wonwoo is getting impatient because he doesn’t like waiting. Mingyu knows this. He is always punctual and is too busy to wait for anyone for another three minutes. Wonwoo would usually leave after the four-minute mark. He hates it when people waste his time. This goes to show how important Mingyu is in his life.

After a while, Mingyu shows up with a wide smile plastered on his face, both of his hands behind his back. It annoys Wonwoo more that he doesn’t look apologetic at all.

“Where have you been?! I am waiting for you here for since yesterday.” Wonwoo berates, hitting Mingyu’s shoulder when he sits beside him.

“Oh, Come on, honey. I just dropped by somewhere else while I am on my way here.” Mingyu tells him.

“Then you should have left earlier so that you could come here on time.”

“I am really sorry. I just bought this for you.” Mingyu pulls out a kitty stuff toy hugging a heart.

Wonwoo couldn’t resist the adorable fluffy thing looking at him and just pleading to be cuddled. He grabs it from Mingyu’s hands. “Don’t think I am not mad at you anymore just because you have this cutie.”

“I know. Maybe this could make up for my tardiness.” Mingyu leans in for a quick kiss. Wonwoo blushes at that, shy that people might see them.

“I hate you.” Wonwoo scowls.

“I know you do.”

“I really hate you.”

Mingyu chuckles, kissing him again just to annoy him more. Wonwoo pushes him away. “Where do you want to go?” He asks.

Wonwoo has nothing in his mind. He hasn’t dated in years and he has no idea how people do it now. The last time he dated, they went to a gallery and had dinner after. The guy he dated was a son of a painter and it was his father’s exhibition. It’s a kind of date Wonwoo had imagined he would do in Europe though he wasn’t the kind of guy he imagined he would date for the second time.

Mingyu is on a different level. They’ve known each other for almost a year now but he still has no concrete grasp on his likes and interests. He likes food. He likes sex. He likes him. That’s it.

“Where do you want to go?” Wonwoo throws the question back to him.

“Anywhere is fine as long as I’m with you.” Mingyu playfully winked at him. Wonwoo would be blushing if he is naïve. But he isn’t. This date will make or break them as a couple. Wonwoo didn’t want them to fail.

“Seriously Mingyu, where do you wanna go? What’s your idea of a perfect date?”

Mingyu thinks for a second before he speaks, taking Wonwoo’s cold hand. He rubs it and kisses his fingers one by one. “I’m not aiming for a perfect date. I just wanna spend this day with you. I just want you to have fun with me. Anywhere is really fine with me.”

Fuck Mingyu and his ability to make Wonwoo melt even in the middle of winter.

“Fine.” Wonwoo says. “Do you wanna go to the zoo?”

“Isn’t it too cold to go to a zoo?”

Mingyu has a point. Even if parks are opened, the animals might not be in the mood to interact with people in this cold.

“How about an indoor aquarium?” Wonwoo suggests instead.

“You really are into animals, aren’t you?”

“I just like looking at them, okay? Don’t judge me.”

Mingyu agrees and drives them to the nearest aquarium he knows. Wonwoo can’t hide his excitement. Aquariums are one of his favorite places in the world. He isn’t into diving or swimming so it is the only place he could see sea creatures without freaking out about drowning.

“Let’s go?” Mingyu says when he got their tickets, taking his hand as they make their way inside the establishment.

Surprisingly, there are a lot of people that day, even if it’s a weekday.  There are students taking a break from school, couples going out on a date like them, and families with cute little running kids with them. Wonwoo doesn’t mind that much though as long as he could spend his free time with Mingyu.

They start with the little aquariums with tiny fishes in it, pausing for a moment to watch it closely and for Wonwoo to snap some photos. Mingyu cackles at how he was so amazed with the animals and comments that he should have his own zoo if he loves them so much.

“I got my own pet at home. Don’t need more.” Wonwoo teases.

“What do you mean? We don’t have a—”

Wonwoo laughs, running away from his fuming husband. Mingyu pinches his sides when he catches him.

They get into the bigger aquariums where bigger sea animals are located. Wonwoo points at the giant stingray and comments that it reminds him of his grandfather. Once they got into the section where great white sharks are swimming freely, Mingyu tells him that he once went diving somewhere in the Philippines and had a close encounter with whale sharks.

“That’s scary!” Wonwoo exclaims, thinking about how terrifying it is to swim alongside sea monsters. He couldn’t even touch a harmless starfish.

Mingyu chuckles. “They are nice. They’ll play with you when they see you.”

“Hell no! I won’t play with something that might eat me.”

“They don’t eat people.”

“But they could.”

Mingyu kisses his cheeks. “I’ll take you there next time. You’ll love it.”

They continue walking towards the middle of the aquarium. They pass by the sea turtles and then the penguins. Mingyu mimics one of them and it makes Wonwoo laugh.

They sit down for a while to watch a film showing about belugas. Mingyu puts his arm around him and Wonwoo automatically leans onto him, loving how his husband’s body is always so warm.

“You hear that?” Mingyu suddenly says.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo agrees.

Mingyu tries to find where the whimpering sound is coming from. He looks around the dark room and there he finds a boy sitting alone a few benches away from them. Mingyu goes to him to check what’s wrong. Wonwoo following him.

“Why are you crying?” Mingyu asks the little boy. He levels down so that he could see the kid’s face.

The child continues to cry, wiping his tears with his tiny hands. He is about four to five years old, wearing a rucksack and a red cap. Wonwoo and Mingyu assume he lost his parents or guardians while strolling.

“I think we should take him to the front office.” Wonwoo proposes.

“Mom said she will come back and I should wait here for here,” The boy says in between sobs.

“Alright, alright.” Mingyu carries him in his arms, rubbing his back to calm him down. “Stop crying now. We will find your mom.” The boy nods and wills himself to stop crying. “Atta boy! Now, while we are waiting for your mom where do you want to go?”

“I am hungry. I want to eat hotdogs.” The boy responds.

“Ok, let us go get you some hotdogs.” Mingyu cheers.

Wonwoo trails after the two boys on their way to the food hall outside. Any drinks and meals are not allowed inside so they must go out if they wanted to eat. Mingyu allows the boy to pick whatever he wants. He settles on a hotdog on a stick and a hot chocolate drink. Mingyu asks Wonwoo if he wants anything to eat or drink. Wonwoo says he only wants a hot latte. Mingyu orders one for him and an Americano for himself.

Wonwoo is so impressed at how Mingyu deals with the boy. He had never seen him interact with children before. Looking at how the boy relaxed when Mingyu approached him, Mingyu must be a natural when it comes to children. The boy is at ease with him even if he is a complete stranger. Mingyu is usually ill-tempered and bad-mannered but he is good-natured and fatherly in front of the boy.

“Is he your friend?” The boy asks Mingyu. They learn that his name is Yohan and that he is five years old. He went to the aquarium with his mom and sister but he lost them when he entered the viewing hall all by himself.

“No. he is my husband?”

“Husband?” Yohan tilts his head, trying to understand the situation.

“Isn’t he handsome?” Mingyu doesn’t want to confuse the kid so he interrupts his thoughts. In time, he would eventually understand.

Yohan smiles at Wonwoo, showing his incomplete set of teeth. “Yes!”

“I know. Mingyu-hyung is really lucky.” Mingyu ruffles Yohan’s hair and then stares at Wonwoo. Wonwoo, in return, looks away because he is getting really flustered. Mingyu is saying all the right words and doing all the right things today. Wonwoo is not used to it.

After eating, Yohan drags them to where the penguins are. He got really comfortable with them that he had forgotten that he’s lost and that they need to find his family as soon as impossible. Wonwoo could imagine how worried his mom is right now.

“Hyung! Penguins!” Yohan yells, yanking Mingyu’s shirt.

“Yes, we’re here.” Mingyu holds the child’s hand.

When he’s done with the penguins, he takes them to the part where they could touch the fish. Mingyu indulges him and puts his hand in the water.

“How about Wonwoo-hyung?” Yohan asks when he sees Wonwoo only standing at the side watching them.

“Wonwoo-hyung is scared of fish.” Mingyu replies.

“Why? They are nice! Look, hyung!” Yohan gets Wonwoo’s attention and shows him that the fish isn’t biting him.

Wonwoo is still not convinced.

“Please, hyung?”

Wonwoo sighs and dips his hand in the water, closing his eyes and hopes he wouldn’t scream when he feels the scales touch his skin. He tries to act calm in front of the boy and Mingyu. He knows Mingyu is watching and is just waiting for him to make a fool out of himself.

Yohan hugs his legs when he takes his hand out of the water. “You did great, hyung!”

The three of them take a walk after that. Maybe if they would roam around, they could bump on Yohan’s mom and sister. True enough, they saw a middle-aged woman and a teenage girl with the park security officers. Yohan runs to them when he recognizes his mother. The woman thanks Wonwoo and Mingyu for taking care of their son while they were apart. Mingyu gives Yohan his phone number so he could call him if ever he wants to see him again. They bid their goodbyes after that.

“Yohan is a good kid.” Mingyu remarks while he is driving back home.

“Uhm-hmm.” Wonwoo hums in agreement. His eyes are already closed. He got tired walking for hours.

“Did you have fun?” Mingyu glances at him quickly. He's till focused on the road ahead of them.

"Yes."

"What's my rating for our first date?"

"4 stars."

"Only 4 stars?"

"So you'll try harder next time."

Mingyu pinches his cheek and tells him how spoiled he is. He's more spoiled than Yohan. Of course, he is. He owns Mingyu so he has to give him every bit of his whims.

“You hungry? I am gonna make dinner.” Wonwoo asks after they change into more comfortable clothes when they got home. Mingyu is already on his bed. They have decided to make Wonwoo's room the masters bedroom and Mingyu's room their spare room. Wonwoo's is bigger and Mingyu likes the view from his window better. They have moved their things inside, Wonwoo taking some of his to accommodate some of Mingyu's. Practically, Mingyu's room looks like a garage but Wonwoo promised that they would arrange it soon when they are done being all over each other.

"No. Stay here.” Mingyu pulls him back to bed to cuddle. He is playing with Wonwoo's hair, sniffing its scent before he kisses his lips gently. His feelings for Wonwoo are overflowing that he could not control it sometimes. He wants him all the time.

“I am really tired now.” Wonwoo utters after he breaks away from the kiss.

“Come on. You missed me, don’t you?” Mingyu teases as he poked his sides.

"We just got home from our date. How would I miss you?"

"I don't know." Mingyu shrugs. "Because I haven't kissed you today?"

He hasn't changed. He's still the clingiest, most unreasonable man Wonwoo has ever met and he loves him for it.

"You're unbelievable."

“I missed your kisses.” He confesses  placing his palms on Wonwoo's waist to keep him close.

“This is too much, Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo punches his chest. If this is what he's gonna deal with everyday for being insanely in love with Mingyu, he doesn't think he would get used to it.

Mingyu giggles before gives him a peck on his lips. “I still can't believe you're mine."

Wonwoo feels the same. After everything they've gone through, he never thought Mingyu would end up with him. He was ready to give him up. He had accepted that they really weren't meant to be together. But here they are. Their stars have finally aligned.

“I love you.” Mingyu whispers as he looks through Wonwoo's eyes.

Wonwoo forgets how to breathe for a moment. Did he hear it right? Did Mingyu just told him he loves him? Finally? Wonwoo blinks to makes sure he isn't dreaming.

“Do you mean it?” Wonwoo asks in case Mingyu is joking.

“Yes." Mingyu pecks him again. "I love you so much.”

Wonwoo doesn't mind if Mingyu would laugh at him for tearing up. He waited for this moment. He waited for Mingyu to tell him. He never thought he needed to hear it coming out of Mingyu's mouth until he did. He never thought being loved like this would feel this good.

Wonwoo could only kiss Mingyu to convey how happy he is. Their past did not matter. All that is important is the bright future they will spend together

*

“When did it start?” Wonwoo asks. He and Mingyu are at the river park near their apartment building, the same place where he saw him and Jeonghan that night.

Wonwoo has developed a habit wherein he asks Mingyu any question that comes to mind and Mingyu would answer it as honest as possible. Mingyu has no problem complying if that would give Wonwoo peace of mind. It's also their way of knowing each other more and clearing some things that happened in the past.

“Barely two months after our wedding?” Mingyu scratches his head as he answers. Wonwoo was pertaining to when he started feeling something for him. Wonwoo is just curious so he asked.

“Okay. Accepted.”

"How about you?"

"Almost the same time." Wonwoo admits. "But I wasn't sure because you're an asshole to me."

"Fair enough."

They have talked about a lot of things since they started this game. Mingyu patiently explains to Wonwoo about Jeonghan, from the beginning until the day he realized he didn't love him anymore. Wonwoo told him about the night when he saw Jeonghan dropped him off after his birthday party. Mingyu cleared that Jeonghan was only comforting him because that was the time when he was so confused about his feelings for Wonwoo. Jeonghan was the person who helped him realize and pushed him to pursue Wonwoo.

In return, Wonwoo cleared out about what happened to him and Hansol that involved spaghetti sauce. Mingyu accepted his explanation but he still gets jealous whenever Vernon visits Wonwoo every now and then to check up on him.

Just like Mingyu and Vernon, they are still working on their friendship. After knowing about Jeonghan and Jisoo, it was easy for Wonwoo to get over his insecurities. Jeonghan might be Mingyu's first love but  Mingyu tells him every day that he would be his last.

“Let's go.” Wonwoo demands as he leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. The sun is about to set. Wonwoo has to prepare dinner now

“But we still have to do something.” Mingyu places his hand on Wonwoo's thigh to prevent him from standing up.

“Where? Can we do it tomorrow?”

“Uh- we can but I wanna do it now.”

“Okay. But can we make it quick? I still have to cook.”

“You do not have to cook today, hun.”

“Why? I do not like your cooking. It tastes weird.”

Mingyu grimaces. "Just--" Wonwoo watches as he reaches for his pocket before taking Wonwoo's left hand. Wonwoo is confused. “Wonwoo."

When Mingyu already got his attention, he exhaled before he speaks. Wonwoo sees a ring in his hand and he begins to panic. He sits uo straight and looks at Mingyu's eyes. He only smiles at him. There's fondness in his expression. Wonwoo isn't sure what's happening.

“What are you doing?" Wonwoo shakes the hand that Mingyu's holding.

“Let me get through this, please?” Mingyu begs. Wonwoo could see that he's nervous. Even if February hasn't ended yet so it's still practically winter, there are beads of sweat forming on Mingyu's forehead.

Wonwoo lets him, shutting his mouth for a second. He could hear the loud beating of his heart. Mingyu's hand is warm, always is. It lessens his anxieties. His thumb rubbing the back of his hand soothes his feeling.

“Wonwoo, I know that we got married without going through the ‘normal’ phase. We were forced to be together, had an unremarkable wedding that we we are not proud of.” Mingyu begins, trying to deliver his speech flawlessly. “I want you to have a wedding that you'll cherish and remember forever. That when you tell it to our future kids, there would be a smile on your face as you reminisce every moment.”

Wonwoo starts tearing up. He already has a hint where this is going but he lets Mingyu finish what he has to say.

“Wonwoo, let me give you your dream wedding."

"Mingy--"

"Will you marry me again?”

Mingyu wraps a sobbing Wonwoo in an embrace. He could not speak. He's too overwhelmed. Wonwoo sobs more when Mingyu kisses the top of his head. Wonwo doesn't care about the wedding. They had done it once and it's enough for him in this lifetime. They don't need to profess their love in front of people. Wonwoo would already be contented living a happy life with Mingyu.

But, if Mingyu wants to have that wedding, who is he to deny him that?

When Wonwoo’s burst of emotion dies down, he cups Mingyu’s face and kisses him earnestly. “Yes. Of course, I wanna marry you again even if how many times you want me to.”

Mingyu kisses him back. Wonwoo's heart is too full. He is overflowing with love for Mingyu.

“Wait but I already have--” Wonwoo lifts his left hand to show Mingyu their wedding ring. To his surprise, his ring is gone.

“You looking for this?” Mingyu waves the shinh silver band in front of his face.

“When did you get it?”

“This morning. Before you woke up." He beams with pride. Mingyu slips the ring back on Wonwoo's finger. "I'll buy you a new one for our engagement."

"No need. This is enough." Wonwoo looks at ring on his finger. It's the first time he appreciates how it looked on his hand. It was just a simple jewelry before, an accessory to show the world their status.

Mingyu just gave it a whole new meaning. A new ring is nothing compared to the one Wonwoo's wearing

"I love you." Wonwoo tells him. He won't ever get tired saying it to him.

"I love you, too."

Their story isn't perfect. They started wrong but they ended right. Wonwoo thinks their story is unlike no other and that what makes it perfect for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please proceed to the epilogue right away :)


	7. Epilogue

As he makes his way upstairs, Mingyu could already hear faint voices and giggles spilling from the room. He is so used to it, expecting it every night when he comes home from a tiring day at work. It's his rewards and a reminder for him that he is living a good life and should continue doing what he's doing as he knows he is doing it well. Coming home to this is what he is living for now.

He opens the door silently to see his two angels sitting on the bed. He couldn't help but smile on the sight, Wonwoo holding a book while their sits on his lap and listens carefully to what Wonwoo is reading. It must be The Little Prince again, their favorite.

Mingyu lets them continue, watching them from the doorway. He still couldn't believe that he is blessed with a beautiful family after being an asshole all his life. Gods must have made a mistake or perhaps he must be some kind of a hero in his past life for them to give him two lovely people and a life he never imagined he could have.

“Dad!” The small boy exclaims when Mingyu decides to announce his arrival by making a noise as he puts down his suitcase on the table near the bookshelf in the room. The kid jumps out of Wonwoo's lap and  the bed to run to him.

“Hey! How's my favorite boy?” Mingyu carries his son in his arms. The boy circles his arms around his neck and plants a wet kiss on his cheeks.

“I took a nap this afternoon. A long one! So appa rewarded me two cupcakes.” The kid tells him his achievement with pride.

“And that is also the reason why he is still awake right now.” Wonwoo butts in, putting down the book he is holding and comes up to Mingyu to give him a light peck on his lips.

Mingyu has been married to Wonwoo for seven years now but he still makes him melt whenever he kisses him or unconsciously smile at Mingyu's direction at random circumstances. He thinks it's a disease that he got so in love with Wonwoo and stays like this even after years of being together. Before, he didn't know how people do it. He didn't know the concept of staying loyal to one person all your life. When Wonwoo came, he understood. His love for him still grows every day and he wishes it won't fade until they are old and wrinkly.

“Good job, Yubin!” Mingyu praises his son. He is four years old. He got Mingyu's looks, from his eyes to his complexion but he got his brains and wits from Wonwoo.

It was a long discussion a few years ago when Wonwoo and Mingyu decided they were ready to have a child. They thought about adopting but also the idea of artificial insemination was presented to them. Mingyu was against it in the beginning. He didn't want the idea of another person carrying their child. He'd rather adopt a kid from a home and raise them. But then Wonwoo convinced him to consider as he wanted to have Mingyu's child. Their child. 

"We could always adopt later. I just really want to have our own." Wonwoo had told him one night.

And so, they went through the process, gone through a series of tests, got a healthy woman to carry their child. It's nerve-wracking as her tummy grows each month they visited her. Mingyu was nervous. The child inside of her was theirs and they would meet him in a few months. Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he could take care of a child, if he could be a good father considering all the things he did in the past. 

Yubin was born on a spring day just like Mingyu. The moment Mingyu carried him in his arms for the first time, he found his life's purpose. He would do everything to protect this child and give him a life he would cherish. 

It's a task raising a child. Both of them didn't know how. It's always a struggle changing diapers in the beginning. Wonwoo was freaking out when they finally took Yubin home because he had no idea how to give a fragile infant a bath or how to make him stop crying in the middle of the night. For the first two months, they had Wonwoo's mom in their home to guide and teach them. Eventually, they got the hang of it and managed to keep the baby in one piece.

Yubin grows well. He's a sweet and energetic kid full of wit. Being summoned by the prep school principal every month because of making another student cry or talking back to the teacher sometimes gives both Wonwoo and Mingyu a headache. But Yubin is always honest and had valid reasons why he did what he did. He makes another student cry because they are a bully and he is only defending his friend. He only answers back to a teacher when he wants to impart more knowledge to the class. 

Having Wonwoo as father, Yubin got too smart for his age. Some think he is a 40 year-old trapped in a five-year old boy’s body. Nevertheless, Mingyu and Wonwoo are proud of their son. They believe they taught him well to be that caring and intelligent.

Yubin clings onto his taller father despite the agreement between him and his other father. He is already four and he should not be carried anymore. Wonwoo notices that Mingyu is babying him again so he immediately reminds him about their rules.

After all this time, they still have rules. It had changed a lot since the day they made it when they just got married but Wonwoo keeps some of that Mingyu has to abide.

“It is okay. I just missed him today.” Mingyu reasons.

Yubin is somewhat brave to bend the rules because he knows his father has a soft spot for him. Wonwoo doesn’t like that fact that much because he couldn’t impose rules and implement them properly when Mingyu is allowing Yubin to get away with it sometimes.  But Wonwoo likes seeing Mingyu soften whenever he is with their son. He changed a great deal when had him. He became a family man, a responsible head of the family, a good role model for Yubin. He tried his best to be the best father for him. He now watches his words and actions to make sure Yubin will not pick up his bad traits. Mingyu is different when the three of them are together and when he is already alone with Wonwoo in their room. As a result, Yubin looks up to him and he always says that he wants to be like Mingyu when he grows up. There are times when Wonwoo would get jealous but he would be proud of their son if he really grew up to be like Mingyu. It’s enough that Yubin got his brains.

“Have you eaten?” Wonwoo asks him while Mingyu allows his son to tackle him on the bed, Yubin sitting on his father's stomach.

“Yes, do not worry. I had working dinner.” Mingyu answers in between grunts.

When Yubin gets tired and sleepy, he seeks Wonwoo  who has relocated to his study table checking on something on his work email. Wonwoo had stopped going to the office when they had Yubin. He still holds a position in the company but he has decided to work remotely to take care of their son. It’s a decision he took upon himself even if Mingyu wanted to just get a nanny to look after Yubin. Wonwoo wanted to be present during his formative years, to see to it that he is growing up healthy and right. He would go back to work when Yubin starts going to elementary school.

While watching over Yubin, Wonwoo only goes to the office for important meetings. He works at home while Yubin is at school or when taking a nap in the afternoon. He still has Secretary Chan as his assistant who delivers the papers and other documents to and from their home. They got a new house, as well, after Yubin was born. They both agreed that a kid should grow up in a house with a garden where he could play in the afternoon. 

“Okay, let us sleep now.” Wonwoo holds Yubin’s hand as they walked to his own room but then the kid stops and tug his father’s hand.

“I wanna sleep here with appa and dad.” Yubin pouts his little lips and looks at Wonwoo with his cute round eyes that is sure to take Wonwoo’s defenses down.

“But you are a big boy now, remember?” Mingyu butts in while he is removing his tie and undoing the first three buttons of his shirt.

“I wanna sleep with appa and dad because Suhwan said that tonight is a full moon so ghosts will be everywhere.” Suhwan is Yubin’s best friend at his prep school and apparently, it is indeed a full moon tonight. There is an evident fear on his voice as he hugs Wonwoo’s leg tight.

Wonwoo glances at Mingyu for his approval. They are not aware that it is a full moon but they promised that they would spend time with each other tonight since they haven’t made love in a while. Mingyu is always tired at work, Wonwoo isn’t in the mood whenever Mingyu is, or Yubin is getting in the way like now. Mingyu misses his husband and he knows Wonwoo wants him, too.

Mingyu kneels down in front of Yubin to explain to their child that ghosts do not exist and he reminds him about the concept of independence. He tries his best to convince the child but his efforts are futile when tears starts to form at the side of Yubin’s eyes. Before Mingyu could try to lure his son to sleep in his own room one more time, Wonwoo speaks.

“Alright, you can sleep with appa and dad tonight but you lose your Sunday privilege.” Wonwoo imposes. The Sunday privilege is the one time in the week that Yubin could sleep with them.

Yubin considers. He doesn’t like the proposal but he knows his father is serious when implementing their house rules but it is a better option than to be alone in his room for the whole night.

Mingyu glares at Wonwoo with his I-cannot-believe-you-threw-away-the-only-chance-we-have-to-have-sex face. He anticipated this night. He turned down his friends’ invited to drink at Mingyu’s bar because he had expected he would finally have a taste of Wonwoo’s sweetness after a long time. Wonwoo just shrugs at him then prepares their bed for Yubin.

*

Mingyu is not usually grumpy during the morning, at least since he became a father, but this morning is a first mainly because he did not get laid like what he had planned last night and partly, he is running late for work. It is not like he needs to be the first one to be in the office or he will be sanctioned if he incurs five tardiness in a month. After being married to a very punctual person, he learned how to be always early. He had developed a routine every morning wherein Seungkwan would give him briefing about the things he has to do for the day or people he has to meet. He wants to be always prepared because everyone has high expectations on him. He is, after all, the next in line for the Chairman position. 

He gets out of bed and hisses a little since his husband, who is already downstairs feeding Yubin and waiting for him to come down, did not bother waking him up when he knows by heart his waking hour. 

If you think about it, it’s ironic. Wonwoo enjoyed it when he wakes him up every morning before but now he rarely disturbs his sleep like he likes it when Mingyu is alway cramming.

Mingyu showers immediately and gets dressed in record time before he goes down to the dining area where Yubin and Wonwoo are. He is surprised to see Vernon is there, too.

“Oh, Hyung! Good morning!” Vernon greets cheerfully.  “It is rare to see you here at this time. Usually, you are already at work.” 

Vernon and Mingyu’s relationship had improved a lot now after seven years had passed. They are now in good terms, so much better than before. Mingyu doesn’t despise Vernon anymore and now treats him as a younger brother that he never had. Being one of Yubin’s godfathers, he trusts Vernon to take care of their son whenever he or Wonwoo has to do something related to work. Vernon is always there to back them up like that one time where he couldn’t attend the father and son sportsfest at Yubin’s school because he was in Beijing to attend some business meeting. Wonwoo wasn’t feeling well too so it was Vernon who competed with Yubin.

Or that time when Yubin really wanted to watch a game of FC Seoul but Mingyu and Wonwoo were in Jeju for the opening of Mrs. Kim’s expanded plantation. Mingyu tried to be mature and shake off the jealousy inside his system about the history of Vernon and Wonwoo. It was long been cleared out.

As for Vernon, he had already accepted Mingyu and now believes that he is capable of taking care of Wonwoo and Yubin. He has totally moved on from his animosity towards the older. In fact, he knows no can do the job perfectly other than Mingyu.

“Good morning, Vernon.” Mingyu greets back. “Oh yeah, it is Friday today.” Vernon drops and picks up Yubin from school every Friday. He will either take Yubin to his work or they would wait for Seungkwan to finish his work and the three of them would go somewhere fun.

Yes, Seungkwan and Vernon are together and that is a story for another time.

Yubin enjoys being with his Uncle Vernon and Uncle Seungkwan. If his fathers are his top 2 favorite people, Vernon and Seungkwan are at number 3 and 4 respectively. 

Wonwoo gives Mingyu his morning black coffee and a platter of toast, eggs, bacon, and fruits. Mingyu kisses Wonwoo’s hand as a way to thank him which he regrets doing after because he just smelled how fragrant he is and remembered how sexually frustrated he is until now. 

It’s bad. Wonwoo was wearing his loose t-shirt with a very low neckline. Mingyu couldn’t help but stare at his exposed clavicles while he was humming Yubin’s favorite lullaby. He could just reach out and touch him or pull him in for a kiss if he wanted to but Yubin is in between them. He didn’t want to wake the kid and deal with his tantrums.

“Can we just do it quickly in the shower or at Yubin’s room?” Mingyu whispered at Wonwoo, not being subtle about the burning desire he has for him. “I am really turned on by your neck to be honest.”

Wonwoo glared at him, kicking him in the knee. “No.” Wonwoo pulled his shirt up and ignored Mingyu the whole night. 

“We should be going now.” Vernon says after finishing his coffee. “Yubin, are you done?”

“Yes, uncle.” Yubin downs his glass of milk before he kisses his parents goodbye.

Wonwoo sends the two boys to the door while Mingyu hurries up to finish his meal. As much as he wants to leave immediately, Wonwoo hates it when he does not finish his food. Yes, he likes food so much but there are times where there are more important things, just like now, that he should attend to.

He takes big bites of the toast and then swallows his bacon in one go. He finishes his remaining coffee in two gulps, wipes his mouth sloppily with the table napkin, then grabs his suitcase and lunch box to go. He kisses Wonwoo quickly on his way to his car parked in the garage.

“In a hurry much?” Wonwoo calls out, Watching him throw his suitcase in the passenger seat from their front door. He looks a bit disappointed with the quick kiss. Mingyu usually takes time when he gives him morning kisses.

“I am gonna be late.” Mingyu explains. He halts from getting in his car. Wonwoo crosses his arms on his chest. He doesn’t say anything but Mingyu knows he is upset about something.

“You are the boss. You are never gonna be late.” Wonwoo utters softly. Mingyu couldn’t believe he could hear those words from Wonwoo. He still could vividly remember seven years ago when he loathed it when Mingyu kept telling him that.

Mingyu comes back and cradles his face. “I promise I will come home early to spend time with you, hun.” He cups his cheeks and squishes them so that he could kiss his puckered lips.

“It is Friday. You are never home early on a Friday.” Wonwoo pouts. Mingyu is reminded of how Yubin pouted last night when he was convincing them to sleep in their room.

“You are really cute.” Mingyu pulls Wonwoo in for a hug. 

Mingyu finally lets his husband go to leave. Wonwoo gives him a small wave while watching Mingyu disappear from their street. He continues to look at Wonwoo through his rear view mirror and feels bad that he didn’t see his bright smile this morning.

*

Wonwoo takes a shower after finishing all the house chores. They hire help if needed. Mingyu keeps telling him that they need constant help because he can’t be doing everything alone. But Wonwoo tells him he is fine. If he isn’t he always call their reliable cleaning ladies to do it for them.

As much as possible, he wants to keep their life simple even if they are from a wealthy family. Mingyu still has no driver. Wonwoo still drives himself wherever he wants to go. Seungkwan and Chan are enough help to them. Plus, Vernon helps with babysitting Yubin when needed. Jeonghan and Jisoo are also there to offer their hands if there aren’t enough.

Wonwoo covers his lower body with a towel and covers his head with a smaller one once he gets out of the bathroom. He checks his phone for messages from Chan who is supposed to be in their house by now to bring the documents he needs about the investments that the company availed during the year.

 

**From: Secretary Chan**

_ Good Morning, Mr. Jeon. I‘m sorry. I’m still here in the office, waiting for the documents from Director Choi. I’ll be on my way as soon as I get them. _

 

Wonwoo replies that it’s okay since he’s not in a hurry. He has all day for work because Yubin definitely won’t be home until dinner and Mingyu will surely not be home sober at one in the morning. Wonwoo knows that although Mingyu promised he will come home early, he is not in a position to turn down client events and last minute party invitations. He knows that with Mingyu’s people skills, he has no power to refuse and he likes drinking too much.

Wonwoo goes through his skin care rituals starting from his face to his body. He wears his boxer and looks at his figure in the mirror. He had gained weight over the years. Mingyu likes that he has a bit of body fat now but sometimes he misses his toned stomach. 

He is applying body butter on his legs when he hears the doorbell ring.

“He is fast.” He mumbled to himself. He hears the front door open. he doesn’t panic because Chan has a key to their home in case of an emergency. He could enter without Wonwoo answering the door. He yells to let Chan know he’s home. “I will be down in a minute!”

Wonwoo stops putting the cream on his body and sprints to their walk-in closet to get dressed. He opens his side of the cabinet to take a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt and almost had a heart attack when a hand wraps around his waist and a pair of lips starts kissing his nape. He yelps and tries to jump away but hands hold him in place, leaning him on the closet door. Wonwoo is still essentially naked, only his boxers covering his private parts

“I think I came in on time.” Wonwoo feels his hair gets sniffed, the hands on his waits pinches him and made him gasp. He knows that voice very well. Wonwoo could only grin.

“What the hell are you doing here? It is 10 in the morning.” Wonwoo turns his head around and meets Mingyu’s eyes.

He breathes heavily on Wonwoo’s ears, giving him goosebumps. “I can’t fucking take this anymore.”

Wonwoo suddenly feels warm. His body is tensing with the way Mingyu is breathing on him, feeling his crotch brush over his thighs. It’s been so long since he felt strong lust for him. It’s been so long since Mingyu voiced out his desires and actually did something about it. The sex had been dull the last few times. Too fast. Too forced. They made love because to relieve their thirst but it wasn’t satisfying. They missed the passion that came with it. They missed the feeling of not minding if a kid would be knocking on their door.

Mingyu starts abusing Wonwoo’s neck with wet kisses followed by deep bites. Wonwoo forces himself off of him so that he could kiss his mouth. Mingyu reaches down to stroke Wonwoo’s cock to hardness. Wonwoo then begins removing Mingyu’s blazer before proceeding on unbuttoning his shirt in record time – still kissing him during the process, kissing him from his jaw to his neck down to his chest and abs until he reaches the belt of his pants. Wonwoo kneels down, his face exactly right in front of his crotch. He could see the apparent tent on his pants. He wastes no time and unbuckles his belt, pulls his pants down together with his briefs and lets it on his ankle to reveal Mingyu’s angry cock. Wonwoo gives it a tentative stroke, looking up at Mingyu who is watching him from above, face flushed. He sees hunger in Mingyu’s eyes, hunger that he could only relieve. Wonwoo goes ahead and swallows the tip of Mingyu’s dick.

Wonwoo hears Mingyu groan when he starts taking more of him. He palms the wall to balance himself. Wonwoo likes playing with him when he’s getting needy. He could feel Mingyu has ran out of patience from waiting too long so Wonwoo teases him more by slowing down when he feels he is on the edge and quickening when he starts to relax.

Wonwoo releases his cock to go back kissing Mingyu's mouth, getting back on his feet and cupping Mingyu’s face. He kisses him reverently while he steps out of his boxers. Mingyu moves down to suck on his nipples, giving equal attention to the pair. Wonwoo’s mouth hangs open because of the intense feeling his husband is giving him. 

“You are so sexy, you know that?” Mingyu says in a deep voice in between pants, meaning every word that came out of his mouth.

Wonwoo smiles contentedly, happy that his husband still finds him alluring, that making love to him is still as thrilling as when they were younger even after not having any kind of intercourse in weeks. He kisses Mingyu again in response to his statement. Their tongues intertwined as they hungrily grope every part of each other their hands could reach.

Eventually, Mingyu grows tired of the foreplay. After retrieving the bottle of lube that they keep in their drawer, he yanks Wonwoo’s boxers down and spins him around. Wonwoo automatically bends forward to give Mingyu access to his entrance. Mingyu coats his finger thoroughly before he inserts one in Wonwoo. The smaller gasps at the breach, exhaling deep to help him adjust easily. Mingyu inserts another one after a few thrusts, and a third one to make sure Wonwoo is stretched enough for him.

Mingyu retracts his fingers then spins him back around to face him, leaning Wonwo on the wall. He gives him an open-mouthed kiss before he lifts one of Wonwoo's thighs to wrap it around his waist. Hos hisband strokes his cock one last time before he enters Wonwoo's sacred territory. Wonwoo’s eyes rolls back into his head when he feels Mingyu finally buried deep in him. The fullness is incredible. He missed being filled and drilled in this manner. Wonwoo lets out a low cry when Mingyu starts thrusting in out of him. Knowing they are alone at home, Wonwoo doesn't hold back his moans. Mingyu is startled when he heard his cries but it becomes his driving force to continue fucking into him hard.

The position isn't that comfortable. It's the first time they did such a position standing. Despite the difficulty, it excite them more. They feel new sensations in every thrust, every thud of Wonwoo’s buttocks on the cold hard wall, every grunts Mingyu makes when he feels that he is close to coming. The tiring feeling on Wonwoo’s legs that should be kept wrapped around Mingyu’s waist, the weight of Wonwoo’s leg on Mingyu’s arm that he should support to maintain the angle right, it all contribute to the immense pleasure they are both feeling. The element of difficulty makes the climax tremendously mind blowing. 

They both fall on the floor out of breath and covered with sweat, still couldn't believe that it it's just past ten in the morning but both of them are already spent and done for the whole day.

Mingyu grabs Wonwoo closer to him, craving for an embrace. He kisses his forehead before he brushes his hair out of his face. Woneok feels sticky and gross, his come on their stomachs and Mingyu's still dripping out of his ass. This isn't romantic at all Mingyu still makes his heart beat faster with just one smile, one kiss. Wonwoo feels he's transported back to when they got married for the second time. They had honeymoon again and all they did was make love. 

Wonwoo feels good. Seven years of being married and he still loves his husband the way he had loved him on their first year. 

“I love you.” Mingyu murmurs softly as he kisses his for the nth time that morning on his lips.

“I love you too, dummy.” Wonwoo flicks his nose playfully. Mingyu burries his face in his hair to drown in his scent. All of a sudden, Wonwoo remembers Chan and his work. He pushes Mingyu away. “Get off me now, Gyu. Chan is on his way here. I should go and get dressed.”

Mingyu doesn't let him go even though Wonwoo is fighting hard to escape from his hug. “I got the documents you need. Stop moving and let me hold you for a minute more.” Mingyu grunts.

“I just don't wanna get caught naked in a closet.”

“What is wrong with getting caught naked in a closet with your husband?” Mingyu argues.

Wonwoo is kinda annoyed but he doesn't have extra energy to argue with Mingyu anymore, thus he just lies down on his bare chest and permits him cuddle him more.

“I told Seungkwan I'm not going back to the office.” He wriggles his eyebrows and grins widely. He's implying something and Wonwoo knows it isn't something innocent.

“Yubin and Vernon are coming home before dinner so do not be that happy.”

Mingyu huffs. He searches for his pants in the pile of clothes on the floor to get his phone. He dials and waits for his call to be connected.

“Hello, Vernon.” Mingyu says. He shows Wonwoo that he isn't kidding. Wonwoo listens in to the conversation. “Is it okay for Yubin to sleep over your place tonight?”

Wonwoo moves closer to Mingyu’s phone to be able to hear what Vernon’s response is and making sure he won't be making up stories.

“I am sensing something, hyung.” Vernon answers and then giggles.

“Yeah. I need some time with Wonwoo once in awhile.”

“Okay, I got Yubin babysitting covered. Do not worry about it.”

“Thanks, Vernon. And please thank Seungkwan for us in advance.”

They recently moved in together after dating for seven years. Mingyu still couldn't believe how Vernon got together with his Secretary. It's a kind of mystery that Vernon isn't willing to divulge yet.

“Sure! Bye, hyung! Have fun!”

As soon as Mingyu ends the call, it suddenly becomes dark. Then Wonwoo realized there is a solid body blocking the light from the ceiling, hovering on top of him, and began attacking his lips again. He doesn't protest. They have a whole day to waste.

 

###

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who supported this fic from day one. It really meant a lot to me since this is my first minwon fic. I didn't know what to expect when I started writing this. I didn't know a lot of people would be into this. I hope I made you feel things after reading. I hope I gave justice to the ending. I hope everything got solved. If not, I'm sorry if I lacked skills in narrating.
> 
> I don't know what else to say but thank you! Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and curious cat messages. Thank you all so much!!!♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> You can reach me in these platforms in case you want to keep in touch. I don't bite 😉  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetensed) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaetensed)


End file.
